


Guerra Total

by MURANTKANDVERINYA



Series: Guerras Sociales en el Multiverso [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Clasismo, Embarazo forzado, Esclavitud, F/F, F/M, Guerra de Clases y de Razas, Imperialismo, Matrimonio forzado, Misoginia, Multi, Prostitución Forzada, Racismo, Revolución Social, Terror Revolucionario y Terror Contrarrevolucionario, esclavitud sexual, machismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MURANTKANDVERINYA/pseuds/MURANTKANDVERINYA
Summary: El Universo se estremece por conflictos brutales. Todos se encuentran confundidos y sacudidos. Las estructuras tradicionales de poder se resquebrajan y otras nuevas pugnan por surgir. Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men intentan salir del atolladero que sus decisiones van creando, mientras torvos criminales azotan toda la realidad. ¿Escaparemos del desastre o este nos devorara?
Series: Guerras Sociales en el Multiverso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614430





	1. Trastornos en la Tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no soy nuevo leyendo en esta comunidad, si lo soy ingresando una historia. Llevo años por aquí y por fin me he decidido a montar la primera parte de una Historia de una serie que en principio constara de tres partes. Se ubicara en el Universo Marvel (ojala fuera mío, pero no lo es; le pertenece a otra persona). Esta Historia se encuentra en proceso de escritura en la comunidad de Fanfiction. Net. Allí uso como alias marcos vargas.

** Universidad de Estudios Interdimensionales (Cherkania). **

** Universidad de Investigaciones Político-Militares (Mundarr). **

** Escuela Para el Estudio de las Relaciones Económicas, Sociales, Políticas y Militares de los Pueblos del Multiverso (Krutanar). **

** Departamento de Investigaciones de Historia Político-Militar y Socio-Económica de las Civilizaciones del Multiverso (Cherkania). **

** Escuela de Estudios Históricos en las ramas de Economía, Política y Arte y Ciencia Militar de la Universidad Prima (Nueva Tierra; Capital de la Federación Terrestre).  **

****

****

****

****

** Historia y Crónicas de las Guerras Sociales Terrícolas; mejor conocidas como Guerra Total. **

****

** Volumen I: La llegada del Terror. Desde los comienzos de las Guerras Sociales hasta el Ascenso del Nuevo Orden Mundial. **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ Autores: _ **

**_ Miguel Bastidas _ **

**_ Arlyna Tremyr _ **

**_ Claudia Andrade _ **

**_ Zhymur Harleg _ **

**__ **

**_Capítulo I: Trastornos en la Tierra._ **

Una noche de una oscuridad enceguecedora, como no se había soportado en muchos años, parecía servir como especie de premonición a los desprevenidos transeúntes sobre los amargos acontecimientos que entre las escasas luces urbanas tramaban unas sombras completa o casi completamente imperceptibles. Todas las calles de New York exudaban una tensión brutal que parecía ser tan material que existía la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Los más avispados de los caminantes percibían una sensación tormentosa, la sensación que el instinto le otorgaba a las bestias acorraladas cuando un terremoto, una inundación o cualquier cataclismo se encontraba a las puertas de aniquilar su mundo.

Esta sensación de tormenta imparable se veía acrecentada por las noticias que circulaban por todos los medios de comunicación existentes en la Unión Americana, desde los medios impresos, hasta los noticieros televisados, pasando por los mensajes radiales y las redes sociales de la Internet: Pese a la supuesta recuperación económica que habría liquidado las consecuencias de la crisis de 2007, se incrementaban las leyes y determinaciones judiciales que perjudicaban los intereses de los trabajadores, las mujeres y las minorías raciales; se acrecentaban los presupuestos militares y se construían proyectos presupuestarios para consolidar los planes de militarización de las naciones; las Grandes Corporaciones aumentaban su influencia en las políticas de los Estados llevando hasta sus últimas consecuencias la vieja teoría que planteaba que el Estado no era otra cosa que el Aparato Administrativo de las Clases Dominantes; las condiciones de vida de las clases trabajadoras europeas y americanas se degradaban constantemente con un incremento acelerado de los índices inflacionarios, el derrumbe del poder adquisitivo, la perdida de la estabilidad laboral, la desintegración y traición de los sindicatos obreros; Crecían en las intenciones de voto de las ciudadanías europeas y americanas las organizaciones de la más rancia ultraderecha, incluso aquellas con planteamientos de claro corte fascista; aumentaban de modo alarmante las tensiones entre las Grandes Potencias Mundiales para lograr imponer su hegemonía en los sectores geopolíticos que deseaban controlar, tensiones que adquirían características de autentica confrontación militar con los duelos indirectos en Siria, Iraq, Afganistán, Ucrania, o guerra económica con los duelos de aranceles entre Estados Unidos y Europa o entre Estados Unidos y China, está última con altas probabilidades de degenerar en un brutal duelo militar como lo demostraban las gigantescas maniobras navales emprendidas por los chinos él mismo día del bombardeo contra las supuestas bases químicas en las tierras controladas por Damasco; la crisis medioambiental aumentaba sus niveles de peligrosidad con incendios, inundaciones, nevadas, desertificaciones de una magnitud e intensidad como no se vislumbraban desde las grandes eras glaciales.

Y, como si las conflictividades que asolaban a la humanidad no bastaran para ensombrecer el panorama, se debía tomar en consideración el agravamiento del llamado problema mutante o Crisis del Homo Superior. Después de la práctica e inexplicable extinción o casi extinción de esta raza demonizada por sus notables habilidades, había terminado por gozar de una rápida recuperación; una recuperación que nacía de dos vertientes: por un lado un acelerado incremento de la natalidad (los nacimientos entre los mutantes se habían disparado de modo tan abrupto que había permitido un acrecentamiento natural de la población mutante superior al tres mil por ciento); por el otro una dramática recuperación de las habilidades mutantes por una vasta cantidad de personas que las habían perdido y ahora las poseían nuevamente. La recuperación poblacional era tan espectacular que los expertos suponían que para el año 2050 los mutantes representarían no menos de la cuarta o quizá hasta la tercera parte de toda la población mundial.

Su incremento numérico había levantado una vez más los temores desbocados de los elementos más fanatizados por el odio anti-mutante. No era extraño oír en el Congreso a prominentes Senadores y Diputados exigir la aprobación de leyes para restringir a la comunidad mutante y recordar con pasión la época de Tolerancia Cero y al auge del programa Centinela, de los cuales demandaban su inmediata reconstitución, para de este modo mantener bajo un control estricto a los seres que consideraban una amenaza apremiante para la humanidad entera.

Unas predicas que no hacían más que avivar el fuego de la rabia entre la población mutante y volvían atractivo hasta niveles indisputables los discursos y proclamas de los elementos más radicales que se encontraban en el seno de los mutantes. Personajes que se creía perderían prestigio con desastres del pasado (tan terroríficos como la crisis desatada por Onslaught y la masacre de Genosha) tales como Magneto, Apocalipsis, Siniestro aparecían de pronto ante la mente de muchos mutantes como referencias validas para aceptarlos como líderes, capaces de encabezarlos en una cruzada libertaria contra la opresión humana y llevarlos al lugar que les correspondía por derecho: a la cabeza del dominio evolutivo de la Tierra, amos y señores del planeta y dueños absolutos y únicos de los destinos del orbe entero. Atentados terroristas contra represas hidroeléctricas, estaciones de energía solar y nuclear, puestos de policía y hasta bases militares y centros presuntamente secretos e inexpugnables de los servicios de inteligencia de todas las grandes potencias, demostraban bien a las claras que los grupos que llamaban al levantamiento mutante obtenían mayores niveles de atención que los deseados por los Estados y que si no se tomaban prontas medidas el planeta iba a estallar en una orgía de fuego y sangre sin precedentes.

La envergadura de la crisis se percibía claramente cuando se informaba a la masa de lectores o televidentes que hasta una organización tan poderosa como S.H.I.E.L.D había padecido los ataques de las organizaciones e individualidades radicales del mundo mutante; y según algunos rumores cada día más amplios y cotidianos incluso fuerzas radicales humanas estaban involucradas en una variedad importante de incidentes contra S.H.I.E.L.D. Resultaba extraño que simples partidas de bandoleros revolucionarios se atrevieran a arremeter contra una de las más formidables fortalezas del Orden establecido sin contar con la dirección de alguno de los grandes jerarcas facciosos. Estos ataques solo eran concebibles con la condición que alguno de ellos estuviera detrás de esto, desde las sombras, como medio de calibración de las capacidades de respuesta de las grandes potencias humanas. Para de esta manera planificar mejor su siguiente gran paso contra los elementos que más odiaba. La pregunta más acuciante se refería a quien sería el cerebro tras el arriesgado operativo y lo más preocupante; si existiría más de un cerebro y los informes que algunos grupos de inteligencia poseían afirmando la posibilidad de una alianza amplia entre las diversas agrupaciones terroristas mutantes y/o humanas irían más allá de las simples conjeturas.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, la inmensa mayoría de las organizaciones de espionaje y contraespionaje de las Grandes Potencias Humanas consideraban que estas conjeturas no se encontraban suficientemente respaldadas en los hechos como para ser tomadas en consideración. Afirmaban, no sin razón, que las diversas agrupaciones que pugnaban por la hegemonía mutante eran demasiado diferentes, defendían postulados ideológicos en extremo variados como para que una alianza sólida se formase entre ellos. De todas maneras reconocían, que aunque lejana, era una idea a tener en cuenta. Después de todo por diferentes que fueran sus idearios, todos compartían el mismo objetivo, la destrucción definitiva de la supremacía humana, y entre los más extremistas se llegaba incluso al deseo de destruir la misma especie humana.

Por supuesto esa noche muy pocas personas estaban teniendo pensamientos de este tipo. Sus preocupaciones entraban en el reino de lo mundano: tomarse unas cervezas con los amigos para sacarse el calor o la frustración del pellejo, maldecir en voz alta (en sus cabezas, por supuesto) al hijo de puta del patrón, despotricar contra la mujer, el marido, los hijos o los padres, estremecerse de terror ante la cercanía de los exámenes finales, sacar cuentas de las hipotecas y un largo etcétera, representativo de las miserias cotidianas del ser humano promedio. Por eso, pocas personas pudieron percatarse que entre las sombras de la noche, tanto por los aires como en las calles de la Gran Manzana, unas extrañas figuras parecían moverse sigilosamente, como si estuvieran buscando o esperando algo de suma importancia.

La mínima cantidad de individuos que estaban lo suficientemente interesados por los grandes sucesos nacionales y mundiales como para estar pendientes de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, esperando o temiendo formar parte de esos trágicos eventos, comprendieron que estaban a punto de tomar parte en un acontecimiento que quizá no fuera determinante por sí mismo, pero que sin duda representaba parte importante de acciones de impacto y envergadura mucho mayor a la deseada por la mayoría de las personas del común. Tenían la sensación que cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar en esa zona en las próximas horas aparecería con toda seguridad en las páginas de los futuros libros de historia y no precisamente como un evento de los más agradables en los que se pudiera estar o presenciar.

Entre las personas que procuraban encontrar un sentido a la realidad y se interesaban por enterarse, a través de la prensa o la televisión e incluso de las páginas de la Internet, de los acontecimientos que estremecían el globo se encontraba un hombre que en esos momentos era pilar fundamental de numerosas personas (por lo menos en su comunidad), un hombre que hasta hace poco era una pieza anónima más en el enorme engranaje que era la sociedad americana. William Markson no era más que un obrero de una planta para procesar alimentos de origen cárnico, que por petición de algunos compañeros de trabajo, acepto competir en las elecciones para el sindicato y que ahora se encontraba liderando una huelga de más de 30.000 trabajadores. La razón del conflicto se debía a que la empresa había decidido despedir a más de la cuarta parte de la masa laboral con el pretexto de que formaban parte de la comunidad mutante y por tanto representaban una amenaza potencial para sus compañeros de trabajo y para los intereses de la compañía y de toda la ciudad. Markson, indignado, éxito los ánimos recordando a sus compañeros los tiempos en que los botados, discriminados y/o perseguidos eran los negros, o los irlandeses o los latinos o las mujeres o cualquiera que fuera diferente y en el fondo todo era un pretexto para desmantelar a la resistencia de la Clase Trabajadora y poder destruir su capacidad de soportar y repudiar las pretensiones de la Empresa. De golpe y porrazo un hombre (hasta donde podía ser definido como hombre un tipo de 27 años) que no esperaba ni aspiraba a nada más en la vida que ganar un buen salario, casarse, procrear, tener casa y carros propios, se transformaba, producto de la indignación moral, en el líder de una masa relativamente amplia de personas, que poseían una relativa importancia en la industria de la alimentación y por tanto algo de influencia en los destinos de centenares de miles, quizá de millones de personas. Y todo por una gente que quizás estallaría de gozo ante los terribles sucesos que, estaba convencido de ello, faltaba poco para que asolara la región entera en la que se encontraba y cambiara los destinos de este mundo de un modo que aun se les escapaba a los factores de poder del orbe.

William, comprendiendo en su fuero interno que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y habiendo logrado vislumbrar de modo fugaz la expresión más feroz que cualquier ser humano hubiera visto en los últimos cincuenta años, por lo menos, determino que algo debía hacerse para lograr salvar al mayor número posible de personas de la carnicería que estaba por desencadenarse. Pero se encontraba desarmado, expuesto en el medio de la calle y sin conocimiento de quien o quienes pretendían hacer valer sus ideas del modo atroz que temía y preveía. Así que abandono el camino principal por el que andaba y se dirigió con celeridad, pero sin mostrar sus intenciones para evitar un adelanto de la agresión, hacia el callejón supuestamente sin salida que se encontraba a su derecha. Desde hacía varios años atrás conocía los secretos del lugar y sabía que ese callejón había sido en épocas anteriores una especie de vía de escape de los diversos agentes que pululaban en la Gran Manzana en los tiempos de las Guerras Mundiales y la lucha contra la URSS.

Nunca había creído demasiado las teorías propagadas por los fanáticos anti-mutantes y su discurso. Esas afirmaciones acerca de los planes de los mutantes para apoderarse del mundo, derrocar a la humanidad y desatar un genocidio contra las personas normales, de proporciones nunca antes vistas en la historia, le parecían los discursos paranoicos propios de la más descerebrada ultraderecha tradicional de Estados Unidos. En sus discusiones constantes sobre el tema con sus compañeros de estudio y de trabajo, aseguraba que Magneto, Apocalipsis, La Hermandad y otras personalidades y agrupaciones partidarias de la supremacía del Homo Superior no eran otra cosa que mínimas excepciones y en todo caso no representaban otra cosa que la reacción de ciertos elementos de la comunidad mutante ante las constantes agresiones padecidas por los mutantes a manos de los maniáticos fascistas anti-todo-lo-que –sea-diferente.

Y, aunque en estos momentos estaba convencido que tenía plena razón en los planteamientos que sustentaba ante sus camaradas, también sabía que estaba a punto de presenciar y quizás de ser víctima de las retaliaciones que los terroristas de las facciones mutantes tomaban contra todo aquello que para ellos apestara a humano. Sus diatribas contra este modo de actuar no era menos intenso que contra los fundamentalistas de la ultraderecha. Criticaba con vehemencia las arremetidas ciegas de los facciosos contra la población civil y pensaba y decía que si los rebeldes tenían un problema contra el Orden imperante, atacasen al sistema establecido.

Para escándalo de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros, no negaba sus simpatías por las teorías creadas por los pensadores sociales europeos o por los radicales americanos acerca de la necesidad de transformar la realidad podrida que nos rodeaba y defendía el derecho de todos los explotados y oprimidos de la tierra-incluidos los mutantes- de defenderse de los ataques de las fuerzas que los pisoteaban. Pero entendía que estas fuerzas estaban representadas por los aparatos de represión de la maquinaria del Estado. Atacar civiles no rompería la estructura de poder que los aprisionaba y de hecho lo más seguro es que consiguiera todo lo contrario al aglutinar a las masas en torno a los factores de poder en busca de protección, restringiendo de esta manera las actividades de los partidarios de la transformación de la sociedad existente.

Una explosión ensordecedora puso finiquito total a los pensamientos del joven sindicalista, el cual procedió a girar su vista hacia la zona donde se escucharon tanto la explosión como los gritos de agonía y terror de los afectados y moribundos. Una oleada de terror, asco y odio se apodero de todo su ser al comprobar los resultados demoledores del ataque. La calle se encontraba regada por las salpicaduras de sangre de los heridos, por los restos (brazos, piernas, cabezas) de las personas alcanzadas de frente por la ofensiva terrorista, por los cuerpos sin vida o en agonía de decenas de personas golpeadas por el intenso ataque de manera frontal.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por ocurrir. Vio como en un parpadeo uno de los atacantes se acercaba a los cuerpos aun con vida de los moribundos y transformando uno de sus brazos en una especia de espada de energía cercenaba la cabeza de los moribundos, sin demostrar la menor piedad y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Un poco a la izquierda de esta demostración de bestialidad total se escenificaba otra escena dantesca: una hermosa rubia se presentaba al frente de los escasos afortunados huidos de la explosión y de la espada mutante, que corrían por sus vidas y cortándoles el paso les arrebataba la vida, aspirándoles sus energías apenas le daban la espalda. Al parecer ejercía una especie de extraño control mental sobre los desesperados, los cuales creían estar recibiendo protección de algún poderoso ser y perecían traicionados, como atravesados por un puñal por la espalda.

La dantesca escena parecía repetirse por todas partes alrededor de la zona donde se encontraba Markson. Porque a la derecha del lugar varias patrullas de la policía neoyorquina yacían despedazadas por las ondas de choque que despedían un par de mutantes a través de sus gargantas y los agentes sobrevivientes intentaban desesperadamente resguardarse de los ataques e intentar repeler lo mejor posible el accionar terrorista. Sin embargo, no veía Markson probable semejante milagro ya que las armas de los policías eran ridículas para poder hacer frente a las arremetidas de los mutantes facciosos.

Los gritos de desesperación de las victimas resultaban estremecedores y no menos impactantes le eran a Markson las carcajadas burlescas de los agresores. Estos, a ojos vistas, disfrutaban con plenitud la carnicería de la que eran protagonistas y su placer se contagiaba de matón en matón. Cada bestia que atacaba era un mar de burlas y gozo sádico. Markson se encontraba convencido que esas expresiones de alegría y esa sensación de superioridad y labor adecuadamente cumplida era la que debían ostentar los mafiosos del nazismo o del stalinismo al cumplir su tarea genocida del día.

La pregunta que atenazaba su cerebro consistía en saber a qué maníaco carnicero obedecían estas alimañas malditas y que ideología precisa sustentaría y daría pie a los delirios homicidas. Pero sus preguntas encontraron una rápida respuesta cuando sus oídos pudieron captar el intercambio de palabras entre uno de los agresores y una de las víctimas: **_-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué les hemos hecho para que nos traten de esta manera?-_** Pregunto llena de histeria una joven y al parecer atractiva muchacha negra, tirada en el piso y con la cara surcada por lagrimas de espanto y dolor. ** _-Vivir, humana, vivir. La existencia de su débil raza representa un insulto para los poderosos que tenemos derecho a regir los destinos de este mundo. El Sumo Señor ha ordenado que su patética especie sea erradicada de la faz de la tierra y que limpiemos a esta de chusma impura y es lo que haremos con maravilloso placer, basura Homo Sapiens._**

Y terminando con brusquedad la conversación y a pesar de los gritos de piedad de la muchacha, procedió a extirparla del mundo atravesándola de parte a parte con las púas de acero en las que sus manos se convirtieron. Lo hizo con suma lentitud, disfrutando los gestos de dolor y agonía que el cuerpo de la joven dejaba escapar. La despedazo pedazo a pedazo hasta que no quedo ninguna parte del cuerpo sana y reconocible con excepción de la cabeza deformada por los gestos de horror y sufrimiento total. La misma fue recogida por el asesino y tras contemplarla feliz la resguardo como un trofeo y se alejo en pos de su próxima víctima.

Así comprendió que el maníaco bastardo detrás del horror del día no era otro que Apocalipsis, el autoproclamado Alto Señor del mundo. Sabía, por lo que informaban los medios y por la misma propaganda de los seguidores del personaje, que este era una especie de darvinista social que pensaba que solo los más aptos o los más fuertes tenían derecho a regir los destinos del mundo y llevándolo a los extremos, que a la larga solo los poderosos tendrían derecho a vivir en el Nuevo Orden Mundial que El y sus seguidores crearían, después de hundir en un océano de purificador fuego al planeta entero. Creía incluso que, posteriormente, su sistema y por ende su Imperio personal deberían ser expandidos a los Potentados existentes más allá del Sistema Solar.

William sabía que Apocalipsis en su demencia ataco al mismo Imperio Shi'ar, se alió con los Skrull y posiblemente también interfirió de alguna manera en las políticas del Imperio Kree. No conocía acontecimiento en los cuales Apocalipsis y sus secuaces no estuviesen involucrados de una u otra forma. Su poderío estaba entre los más prominente de la raza mutante. Quizás entre las más poderosas de cualquier raza en el Universo conocido.

El hecho que sus huestes fueran las responsables de los crímenes que se cometían esa noche no presagiaban nada bueno, ni para la Tierra ni para los mundos con razas inteligentes que poblaban el universo. Si sus huestes se preocupaban por lanzar un ataque de tal envergadura contra una multitud de Homo Sapiens desarmados a la luz de la Luna es porque estaban implicados en algo realmente gordo y querían que todo el mundo conociera sus tremendas intenciones fueran estas cuales fueran.

_ Montañas Apalaches. _

La carcajada estremecedora que sacudía los cimientos del edificio, causaba una sensación de desazón, incluso entre los partidarios más acérrimos del brutal personaje. La diversión sádica que ostentaba mientras veía por una gigantesca pantalla la carnicería que se sucedía en las calles de la enorme urbe terrícola, demostraba el grado grotesco que alcanzaba la naturaleza del alma del individuo en cuestión. No era extraño que su interés primordial, cuando escapo de la catástrofe en su propio Universo y llego a este lugar, consistiera en establecer una alianza con el ser llamado Apocalipsis.

La similitud entre sus filosofías, la crueldad de su accionar, la falta absoluta de dolor y remordimientos por las victimas de sus campañas de limpieza genética, el poder del personaje en sí y el desplegado por sus fanáticos partidarios le inducían a pensar que tenía delante de sus narices al aliado más formidable con el que se pudiera llegar a contar en alguna encrucijada como la que enfrentaba él en esos momentos.

Cuando llego hasta la Tierra de este Universo Alternativo quedo sorprendido y maravillado. Para empezar existía la Tierra (en su universo no era otra cosa que un planeta muerto, desolado, sin rastro alguno de vida después de las grandes guerras civiles que aniquilaron al Imperio Terráqueo). Y en segundo término los habitantes de este mundo, o por lo menos una amplia variedad de ellos, poseían características muy parecidas a las de los seres de su propia realidad. En efecto, las criaturas denominadas mutantes por la mayoría de los humanos y por sus gobiernos, guardaban un notable parecido con la mayoría de pobladores de las grandes civilizaciones de las galaxias de su realidad. De hecho, en las principales potencias, los seres humanos en su totalidad poseían las cualidades que en esta realidad solo habían adquirido una minoría del total de humanos.

Era otra cosa que le agradaba de esta realidad, las personas veían como una aberración lo que no era otra cosa que el desenvolvimiento natural de las habilidades, capacidades y dotes de toda una especie. Esta estupidez los convertía en presa fácil para su ejército. Solo tenía que acentuar las divisiones entre los "extraños" y los "normales", apoyar a los que tuvieran una proximidad aunque fuera tenue con su propia ideología, infiltrarse entre los elementos de autoridad de los distintos gobiernos y facciones del planeta, azuzar a unos contra los otros y tendría la mitad del mandado hecho.

Que primitivos y entupidos eran estos terrícolas: choques raciales, diferencias religiosas, desprecio por elementos de su propia especie que simplemente desarrollaban virtudes un poco diferentes de los patrones de "NORMALIDAD", división entre multitud de países menores en vez de construir un gobierno global. Lo único adecuado entre esta chusma tribal consistía en la sana división jerárquica entre las diferentes clases que componían la estructura económico-social del mundo.

Y sin embargo hasta en esto estaban divididos. Por lo que había podido averiguar en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esta mugre, las clases sociales estaban divididas de forma muy heterogénea según el país o región donde se analizase. En tierras como el denominado Mundo Islámico la represión era abierta y bestial, se imponía la sumisión de las clases bajas a hierro y fuego y se reprimía cualquier muestra de descontento que estas se atreviesen a manifestar. En cambio en las zonas conocidas como Europa o Estados Unidos (englobadas en un conjunto mentado Occidente) se creaban mecanismos de manipulación ideológica bastante elaborados; se afirmaba la existencia de una pretendida movilidad social, de la permanencia de una democracia perpetua, del poder del pueblo, de la maravilla del proceso electoral y un largo etc. Lo cual no representaba impedimento alguno para desatar todo el poder del Estado cuando las masas o un sector de estas se daban cuenta de la farsa en la cual estaban viviendo.

Y, a diferencia de lo vivido en su realidad, las clases que componían el elemento laboral de este mundo; bien fuera como trabajadores libres o como masa cautiva esclavizada o casi esclavizada; no habían logrado construir una respuesta teórica y/o práctica a las complicaciones sociales, políticas y económicas que las mantenían en una posición de sumisión con respecto a los factores empresariales y estatales. Aquí se encontraban atrapadas en el viejo dilema de las formas que debía adoptar la resistencia contra la hegemonía del Estado y las Clases Dominantes; preguntas sobre la forma o la utilidad de construir organizaciones de carácter sociopolítico, sobre la conveniencia de construir una estructura de resistencia armada, sobre la idoneidad de participar o no en el entramado político en que se sustentaba el Sistema imperante, de establecer relaciones amistosas con otras clases sociales con el fin de estructurar una alianza capaz de confrontar las políticas del poder. Preguntas de nunca acabar pero que en su Universo lograron ser puestas en contexto por los trabajadores y sus líderes y respondidas con la energía suficiente como para constituirse en una fuerza unificada, organizada, inteligente, audaz, culta y decidida que fue capaz de echar por tierra el orden imperante y después de barrer con todo lo que la estorbaba construir una realidad completamente diferente, a su agrado y deseo.

Estaba a tiempo de impedir que semejante afrenta contra el orden natural de las cosas llegase a ocurrir en el planeta que usaba como refugio. Podía salvar a este mundo de tener que soportar el terrible desatino de una Clase Laboral victoriosa, sacudiéndose el predominio de las clases poseyentes y fundando un poder nuevo, y en constante expansión. Tener que huir de sus dominios porque una chusma obrera y esclava se atrevió a pretender cambiar el estado de cosas existentes, bajo la afirmación de que eran anacrónicas, antiguas, insulsas; que la burguesía no tenía derechos a mantener su hegemonía dado que había cumplido su papel histórico y su poder solo traía dolor y opresión, además de estancamiento e involución. Que ellos-los trabajadores y sus aliados-tenían el derecho, el poder y la capacidad de reestructurar la realidad e imponer una sociedad de progreso, avance y desarrollo, capaz de sacudir todas las taras del pasado capitalista. La verdad que todo eso era demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo nuevamente.

_ New York. _

La matanza continuaba y con cada vez más bríos, salvajismo y crueldad. La calle estaba teñida por densas manchas de sangre que surcaban los suelos como si se tratase de riachuelos sanguinolentos. Con facilidad yacían tirados más de 300 cadáveres humanos y había más de 2000 personas al borde del suspiro final. Markson, furioso por la magnitud de la afrenta padecida, había abandonado el terror que a su pesar se había apoderado de él y dirigía los esfuerzos de los cuerpos policiales para hacerle frente a la acometida de los dementes apocalípticos.

Había logrado ubicar las salidas y entradas secretas del callejón y se había deslizado furtivamente por las calles de la metrópoli hasta alcanzar el Cuartel General de las Brigadas de Asalto de la Policía Militar de New York. En el trascurso de su vida había logrado entablar amistad con una buena cantidad de sus integrantes, incluso uno de sus principales comandantes en la ciudad era hermano de su actual novia. Describió con lujo de detalles las aberraciones que llego a presenciar mientras abandonaba el teatro de los acontecimientos y dirigió a los indignados y enfurecidos integrantes de las Brigadas al campo de batalla.

Desde que la maquinaria de seguridad del gobierno estadual hizo acto de presencia con todo el poderío que almacenaba para casos de contingencia mayor, lo que había sido un acto de asesinato en masa de civiles desarmados se convirtió en una batalla de amplias proporciones. Los mutantes se encontraron sorprendidos por una lluvia de descargas de energía de alto poder que salían despedidas de los fusiles de asalto de los gubernamentales y de algunos voluntarios civiles-Markson entre ellos-que decidieron hacerle frente a la furia homicida de los terroristas.

El Gobierno Federal siempre había temido que estos actos empezasen a ocurrir con cada vez mayor frecuencia y que los elementos más inestables y decididos de la comunidad mutante tomasen la resolución de desafiar la autoridad de la humanidad sobre el planeta. Magneto y Apocalipsis con sus intentos anteriores habían marcado una tendencia entre cada vez mayor cantidad de partidarios y seguidores de sus doctrinas extremistas y un ataque masivo resultaba cada vez más probable.

Para hacerle frente a la amenaza se estructuro toda una política de investigación militar para la construcción de armamento más y más potente y efectivo. Armas capaces de destrozar las múltiples potencialidades de ataque y defensa de los mutantes y dotar a la humanidad de mecanismos defensivos y- por qué no- agresivos, con los cuales mantener su supremacía sobre el orbe. Con el fin de aumentar la rapidez de respuesta operativa se descentralizo el uso de estas armas y una vez finalizada su construcción se procedió a entregarlas a las autoridades de los diverso Estados de la Unión y de las ciudades más importantes, con la autorización de emplearlas con el grado de letalidad que fuera necesaria y de acuerdo al nivel de la amenaza mutante.

Enormes almacenes y bases de carácter secreto fueron construidos para el resguardo y despliegue de este armamento y ahora, por primera vez, el mundo tenía la oportunidad de ver el futuro que se cernía sobre el planeta si la guerra total llegase a estallar.

Las hordas del Alto Señor se encontraban francamente sorprendidas ante la respuesta de los infames Homo Sapiens. No esperaban encontrar una resistencia que valiera la pena ser tomada en cuenta. Tan acostumbrados estaban a las proclamas de su amo acerca del carácter patético de los humanos, que encontrarlos luchando con armamento de mayor calidad a la esperada y de efectos mucho más prácticos que los concebidos en sus pensamientos, les resultaba terriblemente desconcertante.

Cuando atacaron consistían en dos grupos de seis mutantes cada uno, que atacando coordinadamente desde adelante y por atrás asesinaron la mayor cantidad de alimañas humanas posibles. Con la intención de sorprender a los traidores a la sangre, que de seguro intervendrían para proteger a la inmundicia humana; los infames X-Men; se llevaron un equipo adicional de otros seis apocalípticos. Pero todas estas medidas tácticas se fueron al drenaje con la aparición del inesperado enemigo humano, fuertemente equipado con armas de alta tecnología y tremendo poder destructivo.

Con una rapidez y letalidad desconcertantes los humanos atacaron el edificio donde estaban resguardados los integrantes del grupo de respaldo de los bandidos. Una ola de fuego barrio las paredes de la estructura, sin dañarla en lo más mínimo y atacando las formas de vida existentes en su seno. Dos de ellos perecieron en el acto, calcinados, desintegrados por la potencia de las armas empleadas y completamente sorprendidos por lo inesperado del accionar de los inferiores genéticos. Los otros cuatro reaccionaron intentando lanzar sus poderes contra la policía militarizada. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus ataques de energía, sus dardos, sus garras y ondas de choque; hasta sus asaltos bacteriológicos fueron repelidos o absorbidos de alguna forma por los armatostes de los bichos y revueltos en su contra, junto con los proyectiles de los humanos. Apenas 15 minutos después, todos los mutantes del edificio estaban tendidos, aniquilados por los humanos, permitiéndole a estos atacar a la fuerza de choque apocalíptica, forzándola a abandonar su ataque contra los civiles y concentrar sus arremetidas en contra de los humanos armados y retadores.

Ninguno de los dos bandos en pugna demostraba tener la capacidad para aplastar la amenaza que el otro representaba. Los mutantes se escudaban en poderosos campos de energía o impenetrables muros de acero creados por sus poderes. Los humanos se encontraban tan fortificados como aquellos, utilizando vehículos acorazados, armaduras con escudos de energía y los escombros mismos de las destrozadas edificaciones. Para poder repeler adecuadamente a la resistencia de los facciosos, los gubernamentales modularon sus armas para destruir incluso los edificios en los cuales estos se guarecían. No había manera de mantener niveles de moderación adecuados con las bestias contra las que se medían en feroz combate y los estaduales estaban determinados a aniquilar la amenaza que representaban, utilizando cualquier método y medio del que dispusieran. Las medias tintas no eran de utilidad con estos fantoches. Era necesario medidas de extrema envergadura y, además, así les darían una lección al resto de la chusma mutante.

Una sonrisa macabra adornaba los labios de una imponente criatura que lo observaba todo desde la "seguridad" de un edificio cercano. Apocalipsis sonreía satisfecho con el espectáculo que tenía delante de él. Gozaba extremadamente siendo testigo de una de las más salvajes batallas que se hubiesen presenciado entre las dos razas que se disputaban el control del mundo, desde hacía mucho tiempo. La ferocidad del combate, la determinación de los guerreros mejor dotados de ambas potencias genéticas, eran una demostración palpable de lo acertado de sus tesis acerca de la supremacía del más fuerte y el más apto. Y aunque él se consideraba a sí mismo como el paradigma viviente de la perfección, la fuerza y la aptitud; se mantenía adecuadamente al margen, como omnisciente criatura divina, viendo como se desenvolvían sus criaturas. No había llegado aún el momento de tomar en sus manos el curso de la guerra.

Sabía casi desde el comienzo mismo de la batalla cual sería el resultado de la misma. Conocía a la perfección el tipo de armas que los insectos habían construido para defender sus miserables existencias e incluso podía jactarse de conocer la localización de los cuarteles y laboratorios secretos en los que el Gobierno Federal construía su maquinaria de guerra anti-mutante. Pero quería comprobar la calidad exacta de las armas creadas por las patéticas criaturas humanas y la capacidad que los Homo Sapiens conseguían alcanzar al dotarse de estos instrumentos. Sacrificar alguno guerreros por la santa causa de la pureza y superioridad genética era un precio aceptable, si el premio era barrer definitivamente la escoria infecta que superpoblaba el mundo.

En realidad el espectáculo resultaba de lo más interesante y revelador. Las cucarachas, físicamente impotente para enfrentarse a seres tan superiores como sus guerreros, habían demostrado tener un agudo ingenio y construido aparatos de lo más agradables. Cuando derrocara el poder de esas alimañas, utilizaría esos aparatos para dotar a los miembros menos favorecidos de sus, temporalmente, necesarios ejércitos de ocupación. Podrían resultar artefactos de lo más útiles para despedazar a la escoria de los traidores a la sangre, como esos X-Men o los partidarios de esa basura supuestamente revolucionaria; Magneto.

¡Magneto! Interesante personaje. Poderoso como pocos mutantes que existieran en la vida. Sus ideas de purgar al planeta de la escoria humana demostraban el talento, y energía del personaje. Pero este se dejaba ganar por sentimientos de piedad y misericordia por sus víctimas, que demostraban que a pesar de sus poderes pertenecía al conjunto de los débiles destinados a desaparecer. Se mostraba indigno al pretender incluir en sus intenciones conquistadoras y redentoras a todos los mutantes, por el simple hecho de serlo; como si entre estos no existieran bastardos decadentes que desgraciaban a la raza y merecían ser tan exterminados como los propios Homo Sapiens.

Pero, con todo y su debilidad, Magneto era un guerrero y estratega de primera línea y sería riesgoso enfrentarse a él sin haber establecido previamente un balance de poder completamente favorable a su absoluta destrucción. Sobretodo si se tomaba en consideración que ahora este gozaba de la protección completa de todo el poderío de Genosha. Y para llevar a cabo esta tarea debía conocer la magnitud del poder de todos sus enemigos, desde las cucarachas humanas, pasando por los X-Men y llegando a las grandes agrupaciones de Superhéroes, tales como los Fantastic Four y los Avengers. Además debía asegurarse que las grandes potencias estelares no se sintieran tentadas a intervenir en los asuntos terráqueos. Shi'ar, Skrull, Kree, Celestiales, y la reciente Ola Aniquiladora eran nombres que hasta alguien como él debía tener en consideración a la hora de trazar sus planes.

Por eso había aceptado coaligarse con el extraño personaje que construyo esa impresionante fortaleza en las Montañas Apalaches. Era evidente que no pertenecía a este mundo y si sus historias resultaban ciertas ni siquiera pertenecía a esta realidad. Su poder, determinación y la semejanza de intenciones lo hacían un aliado interesante y su origen alienígena le permitirían comprender a la perfección los juegos de la política interestelar. Cierto que no era de este Universo pero Apocalipsis sospechaba que un ser de los cielos tendría mejores oportunidades de comprender y manipular la realidad de los Imperios Estelares mejor que cualquier terrícola, aunque ese terrícola se llamara Apocalipsis y estuviera a un paso de la divinidad.

_ Genosha. _

Magneto veía con gesto de preocupación las noticias que salían despedidas hacia sus ojos desde las pantallas del televisor, encendido en la sala personal del poderoso mandatario mutante. Desde que había logrado repeler el gigantesco ataque de los Centinelas, Magneto se había estado preguntando qué nuevo suceso de vasta envergadura vendría a perturbar la poca paz que su nueva posición como potencia mundial le otorgaba a los mutantes.

Era un hecho cierto, representaba una verdad incuestionable, que las naciones humanas temían provocar la furia de la Genosha Mutante y tenían unas políticas menos agresivas contra la comunidad mutante dentro de cada una de ellas. Sabían que cualquier acto de agresión declarado contra los "extraños" del interior traería como replica una respuesta proporcional por parte de la Superpotencia mutante.

Aprovechando los breves momentos de paz que esto le procuraba, se dedico a fortalecer sus fuerzas militares a niveles descomunales. Para ello recluto una cantidad bastante notable de mutantes alrededor del mundo cuyas habilidades lo dejaron favorablemente impresionado. Pero, Magneto, no era líder seguidor de costumbres arcaicas. Sabía que los humanos eran una raza muy capacitada para la destrucción y durante su vida había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse con poderosas naciones estelares aún más agresivas y bestiales que los propios humanos. Para lidiar contra ellos no bastaban las puras energías y habilidades mutantes y doto a su ejército de poderosas maquinas de guerra ultra-modernas.

Con esta formidable maquinaria de masacres estaría en capacidad de repeler cualquier ataque, de cualquier enemigo-terrestre o alienígena-y dejar claro de una vez por todas, que un ataque contra la República Libre de los Mutantes de Genosha sería el principio de una considerable catástrofe para el desprevenido y estúpido agresor.

Su estrategia de contención había dado resultados brillantes hasta los momentos. Después del fracaso de la demente Cassandra Nova en su asalto contra Genosha, las potencias humanas y los enemigos mutantes-como la Patrulla-X- consideraron prudente evitar la ira del poderoso Señor Magnético de Genosha. La idea de una guerra de grueso calibre pendía cual espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza de todos y nadie quería pasar a la historia como el personaje o conjunto de personajes responsables del posible exterminio de la vida inteligente (y la no tanto) en el planeta.

Pero Magneto viendo las noticias se dio cuenta de su craso error. Estuvo pendiente de los factores de poder oficiales o semioficiales que pudieran perturbar sus planes de redención mundial de los mutantes. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza la posibilidad que elementos tan desquiciados como los Jinetes de Apocalipsis o los partidarios genéticamente manipulados de Míster Siniestro, pudieran tomar parte en el conflicto. Y menos con la fuerza salvaje con la que lo estaban haciendo. El enorme poderío desplegado por los fanáticos seguidores de Apocalipsis en este violentísimo asalto contra New York se escapaba por completo de todos los cálculos realizados hasta ahora por el Gobierno de Genosha y eliminaba de un plumazo todas las teorías y previsiones acerca del Balance del Poder Mundial que se realizaron hasta los momentos.

Magneto no tenía problemas en reconocer los méritos de sus posibles adversarios. Desde la Patrulla-X, hasta el Círculo Interno del Club Fuego Infernal, pasando por las agrupaciones más retrogradas del fanatismo anti-mutante; todos ellos contaban con habilidades, poderes, capacidades y una voluntad e iniciativa que se merecían, a pesar de los odios que años de enfrentamiento habían ido forjando, el máximo respeto por parte del Lord del Magnetismo.

Pero Apocalipsis parecía detentar un aura de maldad que superaba con creces incluso las acciones más maquiavélicas del Club Fuego Infernal. Su fanatismo "darwinista", sus proclamas acerca de la supervivencia exclusiva del más apto, sus monstruosos atentados que superaban con creces todo lo que cualquiera de las otras facciones hubiesen montado anteriormente, su aparente inmortalidad, su capacidad para resurgir de todas las derrotas sufridas como si fuera una versión macabra de la leyenda del Fénix. Todo ello hacía del Sumo Señor un enemigo demasiado terrorífico como para menospreciarlo o colocarlo en alguna lista con los demás enemigos de la causa mutante.

Y para completar el panorama el autoproclamado Alto Señor parecía contar con recursos nuevos en su macabro arsenal. Los poderes de sus mutantes parecían acrecentados en porcentajes nada despreciables y además parecían contar con armamentos completamente novedosos, en comparación con anteriores encuentros entre Apocalipsis y cualquiera de sus numerosísimos enemigos.

El poder que desplegaba Apocalipsis constituía una de las mayores amenazas que tendría que afrontar Magneto a partir de ahora. Los humanos a pesar de su odio anti-mutante lo profesaban un gran amor a su propio pellejo que les impedía arremeter contra sus enemigos a menos que estuviesen plenamente seguros de su superioridad sobre el contrario marcado como objetivo a destruir. Organizaciones mutantes pro sistema como Patrulla-X o X-Force se encontraban frenados por sus propios temores y contradicciones además de por sus valores morales obsoletos y estúpidos. Y fuerzas secretas tan poderosas como el Club Fuego Infernal eran, a pesar de su potencial, demasiado minúsculas como para abarcar todo el espacio que deseaban manipular y someter a su voluntad; además que las informaciones traídas por los servicios de inteligencia de Genosha hacían presumir la existencia de algún nivel de contactos entre Fuego Infernal y Apocalipsis; una posibilidad aterradora que debía estudiarse muy bien y suprimirse en caso de ser real.

El Alto Señor, en cambio, parecía gozar de una cantidad cada vez mayor de partidarios, inclusive entre elementos muy poderosos de las altas esferas humanas. Masas enormes de mutantes habían recorrido las calles de numerosas urbes por todo Occidente clamando porque su Señor limpiara el mundo de la inmundicia que lo contaminaba. Medio Oriente y África habían sido perturbadas por revueltas callejeras en las que las proclamas tradicionales de los partidarios de Apocalipsis habían estado en la primera línea de los combates. Hasta en la Coalición Oriental se habían registrado incidentes de cierta violencia donde parecía tener un importante protagonismo los adoradores del "Dios" egipcio. Y gracias a su vasto sistema de espionaje, Magneto logro enterarse que varios prominentes miembros de la Clase Alta Neoyorquina y de poderosos grupos industriales estadounidenses y europeos contactaron con individuos que servían como ojos, oídos y boca para Apocalipsis y trataron en numerosas reuniones de la posibilidad de conformar una alianza que les entregara en bandeja de plata el predominio de la Tierra en un fenomenal Totalitarismo económico-político, que los tendría a ellos como los Señores del Capital-igual que hasta ahora-y le otorgaría a Apocalipsis la supremacía político-militar. El Alto Señor representaría algo así como el Nuevo Estado Mundial, garante de la prosperidad de los Señores y estos le otorgarían el piso material necesario para mantener de forma permanente e incuestionable su poderío.

Otro argumento más a favor de su teoría. No podía confiarse en los humanos y mucho menos en los elementos más ilustres de su raza. Eran una escoria que con tal de mantener el flujo permanente de capital a las cajas de sus empresas y de mantener su posición de predominio en los engranajes del poder social estaban dispuestos a aliarse con una criatura de lo más infame decidida a erradicar la raza de estas alimañas. Xavier era un inepto y estúpido sensiblero traidor si creía que se podía llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo honorable con semejante inmundicia.

Pero no era el momento más idóneo para pensar en estúpidos como los X-Men y otros grupúsculos de idiotas idealistas. Su gobierno tenía que lidiar con la amenaza inminente que representaban Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esta arremetida contra la capital del mundo no podía ser otra cosa que una prueba, una intentona destinada a fallar en apariencia, pero que le entregaría al marionetista detrás de los títeres toda la información que requiriera para planificar su próxima gran jugada contra las fuerzas de la humanidad.

También estaba convencido que el macabro titiritero lo consideraba un enemigo a tomar en cuenta para futuras batallas. Pero todavía resultaba demasiado pronto para los escasos recursos del Sumo Señor. No contaba con los elementos con los que destruir al poderío de Magneto, mucho menos el de toda Genosha. Sin embargo esto no les impediría a los apocalípticos lanzar contra su isla ataques de prueba con los cuales medir y al mismo tiempo desgastar las defensas de la poderosa isla mutante; un ataque se veía inminente y tendría peligrosas repercusiones si no era adecuadamente aplastado.

Una llamada a su gabinete constituía la acción más inmediata a realizar. Tenían que preparar las defensas y más importante aun anticipar las acciones del peligroso bandolero demente y demoníaco, averiguar las bases de sus efectivos y arrasarlas en la medida de lo posible ante que estuviera preparado para asestar sus golpes decisivos y reales. A este Hitler había que destruirlo antes que estuviera en forma y hundiera al mundo en la locura. Atacar fuerte, rápido, preventivamente y de forma letal y la amenaza quedaría anulada. De eso dependería el futuro de la Tierra.

_ Hala. _

Las imágenes de los feroces combates que sacudían la ciudad terráquea de New York, excitaban hasta lo indecible las mentes y sentidos de los Altos Mandos Militares del Gran Imperio Kree.

El imperio vivía uno de los mejores momentos de su larga historia. Había logrado sobrevivir a los ataques masivos y salvajes de la Oleada Aniquiladora, rechazaron y aplastaron la agresión de la Falange y para completar el estado de excitación existente, sometieron a sus más poderosos adversarios por la hegemonía del Universo conocido. En efecto, destrozaron al enorme Imperio Shi'ar en la sangrienta Guerra de los Reyes y lo transformaron en una dependencia "sumisa" de los vastos dominios de los Kree. Nunca antes los Kree habían tenido control sobre territorios tan extensos de los sistemas estelares conocidos, ni habían gozado de una supremacía tan sin contrapesos en el escenario intergaláctico.

Pero para su pesar este predominio interestelar reposaba sobre una posición en realidad mucho más endeble de lo que querían reconocer en público. Si bien era cierto que los Shi'ar eran una dependencia del Imperio, también lo era que vastas facciones de estos no reconocían la situación existente y numerosas agrupaciones de rebeldes pululaban como plaga por todo lo que antaño era el Imperio Shi'ar. Divisiones enteras de las tropas selectas Kree se veían forzadas a mantenerse estacionadas en territorio Shi'ar para intentar sofocar las revueltas y mantener de forma permanente el actual estado de cosas. Ni siquiera las políticas pacifistas de la Familia Real Inhumana habían logrado contener el exaltamiento de los ánimos belicosos de los insurgentes. Más bien se podría decir que habían sido tomados como símbolo de la debilidad de los ejércitos Kree y solo se consiguió aumentar la magnitud del descontento.

Además vastos territorios que antiguamente pertenecieron al Imperio Kree estaban en manos de la Oleada Aniquiladora y representaban un doble pesar para los Kree: Por una parte eran un recordatorio de la decadencia de estos y de su incapacidad para suprimir a los agresores. Por la otra constituían una amenaza evidente para la integridad física del Imperio. Para nadie era un secreto los apetitos expansionistas de los pobladores de la Zona Negativa y los Kree sabían que en cualquier momento estos reiniciarían sus operaciones agresivas contra este universo y en primer lugar contra la fuerza más amenazante y por consecuencia la primera línea de defensa contra ellos: el Imperio Kree.

Lo que reforzaba esta endeble hegemonía era la desaparición abrupta y definitiva del Imperio Skrull. La incapacidad de este para defenderse del ataque de la Zona Negativa, el desastre de la Invasión Secreta contra la Tierra y la destrucción de lo que quedaba de su armada por parte de los Inhumanos lo habían desintegrado. En palabras de un sabio mutante de la Tierra: "El Imperio Skrull es más pequeño que muchos apartamentos estudiantiles". Además, lo que quedaba de la despreciable raza Skrull, aun se encontraba traumatizada por su colosal fracaso contra el apetito de Galactus. Que una criatura como esa devorara hasta el agotamiento y el exterminio a tu planeta de origen no debía ser una situación fácil de procesar.

Para completar el panorama de lo problemático en el afianzamiento de la autoridad universal de los Kree, la nueva casa real de los Inhumanos por la influencia de la princesa Cristal y de la propia reina Medusa mantenía posturas extraordinariamente blandas para las costumbres de los Kree. Intentaban mantener buenas relaciones con los pobladores Shi'ar, realizaban indultos y amnistías masivas para los rebeldes, prohibían emprender acciones agresivas contra los habitantes de la Zona Negativa, imponían un trato misericordioso con los refugiados Skrull y se ordeno un absoluto cese de hostilidades contra los terrícolas y sus intereses. Se rumoreaba incluso que se estaba pensando decretar la liberación de toda la población esclava y desterrar tales prácticas de las costumbres del Imperio.

Afortunadamente para la gloria del imperio, las autoridades militares estaban dispuestas a restaurar a su máximo esplendor al renovado Imperio Kree y aunque fuera a escondidas trabajarían con suficiente denuedo para extirpar de raíz cualquier potencial amenaza a los derechos sagrados de los Kree a reinar sobre todos los pueblos del universo civilizado.

Gracias a ellos, en gran medida, era que la Tierra se encontraba paralizada en estos momentos por sus sangrientas disputas internas. Otorgarles una buena provisión de armamentos a los Jinetes De Apocalipsis represento sin género de dudas una de las más brillante estrategias que pudieron concebirse para evitar que los terráqueos interfirieran en los asuntos estelares con la energía y determinación con que siempre lo hacían. Mientras ese demente perturbara la paz del pequeño planeta, sus héroes principales se encontrarían en la forzosa situación de atender los problemas internos de su mundo. No tendrían oportunidad de intervenir a menos que quisieran permitirle al autoproclamado Sumo Señor hacerse con el control del planeta y que lo llevara a su ruina.

Además, las arremetidas de Apocalipsis no constituían los únicos focos de perturbación radical del Status Quo terrestre. Los propios humanos se despedazaban entre sí con conflictos de vastas proporciones. Según sus agentes toda la zona que los terráqueos denominaban Oriente Medio estaba inundado por guerras muy destructivas de carácter guerrillero tanto contra ocupantes extranjeros como contra los gobiernos locales. La región conocida como Europa se encontraba inmersa en una severa crisis económica, política y social y cada vez mayores sectores de su población se levantaban exigiendo solución a sus problemas y castigos a los responsables de los desafueros ocurridos. Hasta la gran potencia planetaria conocida como Estados Unidos-sede de la inmensa mayoría de súper seres- tenía que enfrentarse a conflictos económicos y sociales y a una indignación de sus habitantes no menor que la de los otros pueblos.

Si a esto añadimos el problema mutante (no solo representado por el actual ataque de Apocalipsis, o por los preparativos de guerra del líder mutante Magneto) se podía tener la certeza que fuerzas como los Avengers o los Fantastic Four o los metiches que conformaban la Patrulla X serían incapaces de interceder a favor de cualquiera de los enemigos del Imperio Kree.

Menos cuando la operación emprendida por los Jinetes de Apocalipsis estaba lejos de ser el único conflicto con mutantes registrado el día de hoy en la Tierra. Una múltiple escalada de atentados sacudía el planeta en prácticamente toda su geografía: La mutante denominada Mystique destruía en un colosal atentado con bombas de alto poder una planta de experimentos de armas bioquímicas anti-mutantes localizada en Liberia. Un grupo que se hacía denominar La Hermandad atacaba por sorpresa y desmantelaba una base militar anglo-germana en Afganistán. Espías de Magneto destruían hasta sus cimientos dos bases militares construidas por los americanos y sus aliados europeos en la Antártica, que se dedicaban a construir armamento para la guerra contra los mutantes. En definitiva según sus agentes había por lo menos una docena de enfrentamientos de escala nada despreciable entre los mutantes y los humanos en estos momentos. Un panorama delicioso realmente.

Para asegurarse que las rivalidades internas de los terrícolas se agudizasen, un grupo de guerreros Kree, camuflados como mutantes partidarios de Magneto, procedieron a lanzar un ataque salvaje contra el Palacio Real de Wakanda ocupado por la famosa Black Panther y su no menos famosa esposa Storm. Resultaba desde todo punto de vista una operación perfecta: Dos países entrarían en una confrontación que, dada la importancia de los mismos, tendría repercusiones mundiales y que podría derivar en una guerra declarada. Además, Black Panther era un ex miembro de los Avengers con fuertes lazos con sus ex compañeros y Storm perteneció y lidero a los X-Men; ambos grupos sentirían la agresión como un ultraje e intervendrían ferozmente contra los presuntos responsables, agravando de este modo la crisis mundial y poniendo de hecho al planeta al borde de una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Todo marchaba sobre rieles. El Imperio Kree se impondría en todo el Universo como indiscutible juez, jurado y verdugo (como lo reclamaba el derecho natural) y eliminaría todo lo que pudiera oponérsele.

****


	2. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan a sentirse los efectos de la brutal batalla en New York. El mundo comienza a reaccionar ante los desmanes padecidos y salen a relucir las primeras divergencias graves entre los individuos y/o grupos de confrontaron y vencieron a las Hordas delirantes del Alto Señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presento el segundo capítulo de esta obra enmarcada en el Universo Marvel. Espero que resulte de su agrado. Dejo constancia que no soy (por desgracia) propietario del Universo Marvel ni de sus personajes. Esta obra la estoy presentando solo en esta comunidad y en fanfiction.net. Cualquier aparición de la misma fuera de ambas comunidades sin mi aviso previo, no cuenta con mi autorización ni beneplácito.

**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias.**

_48 horas después de la batalla. (Seis semanas de intranquilidad)._

Lo único en lo que fallaban los planes de los Kree estribaba en el hecho que no todos los terrícolas eran un ejemplo de impulsividad. No todos pensaban actuar como los Vengadores o como los X-Men, lanzándose sobre el presunto responsable de la catástrofe vivida en una docena de países del planeta sin averiguar antes que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Además que los propios grupos mencionados no eran tan impulsivos como a algunos analistas de quinta categoría les parecían, sus intervenciones no eran lanzadas sino tras metódicos y furibundos debates en los que se gastaban largas horas y que permitían cohesionar posiciones y preparar los recursos para la intervención planificada.

William Markson, a pesar de la ferocidad del combate de hacia dos noches, no concordaba con la manera de pensar y de analizar el problema que tenían el resto de las personas y por eso se preparaba para otorgarle una entrevista a la afamada y muy prestigiosa periodista Trish Tilby.

Tilby considero que entrevistar al civil que dirigió los grupos civiles voluntarios de cooperación y las milicias urbanas contra los apocalípticos resultaría sumamente rentable. Después de todo había combatido con gran fuerza, asesinando personalmente tres de las criaturas agresoras y ayudando a las fuerzas gubernamentales a destruir a los facciosos. Un hombre así de seguro representaría un importante punto de apoyo para detener las acciones de Megalómanos como Apocalipsis o de la fuente primordial y seguro responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido, tal como lo demostraban las acciones en Wakanda: Magneto.

Nadie se esperaba las palabras que el Héroe de turno saco a relucir, ni mucho menos el desprecio con el que hablo de las autoridades o de las grandes agrupaciones súperheroicas, ni tampoco creyeron posible que un valiente ciudadano y combatiente estadounidense fuera capaz de realizar declaraciones que de seguro hubieran firmado gustosos personajes como Magneto u Osama Ben Laden o Lenin:

" _Es increíble la ceguera absoluta en la que parecen encontrarse los líderes de las grandes potencias y los jerarcas de los grupos que se autodenominan heroicos. Pretenden hacernos creer la simplista tesis que los disturbios que se presentaron hace 48 horas atrás son responsabilidad de un tirano sediento de gloria y poder, que no se conforma con regir los destinos de su isla mutante sino que tiene la intensión de apropiarse del resto del mundo y ordena a los grupos mutantes facinerosos que ataquen a los demás países de la Tierra._

" _Quieren emplear el sucio y turbio pasado de Magneto para presentarlo como la mano dirigente de todos los horrores vividos hace dos noches. Pero para hacerlo olvidan de forma descarada todos los factores profundos que están detrás de estos sucesos._

" _No recuerdan la situación delicada y comprometida en la cual quedo Magneto después del ataque masivo de los centinelas contra Genosha. No recuerdan la enorme pérdida de material de guerra, infraestructura industrial y fuerzas militares que padecio enfrentándose a los invasores. No recuerdan incluso la merma enorme de sus poderes, los cuales quedaron reducidos a la cuarta parte, si acaso, del poderío original; perdida ocasionada por emplearlos en un alarde de fuerza bestial para destruir al ejército de maquinas e impresionar y aterrar a futuros agresores._

" _Quieren presentar como prueba la presunta pertenencia, de los agresores de Wakanda, a las fuerzas armadas de Magneto. Y todo porque así lo proclamaron ellos a voz en cuello. Lo gracioso o patético del asunto, es que quieren que creamos que Magneto está detrás de todo porque su inflado ego le hace creer que puede enfrentarse al mundo él solo. Pero es precisamente su arrogancia y megalomanía lo que impide que estos ataques tuvieran el patrocinio del Dictador de Genosha. Magneto siempre ha dirigido en persona sus ataques, incluso cuando estaba en estado de extrema debilidad por el uso abusivo de sus poderes y las pocas veces que no lo hizo proclamo a voz en cuello que era el responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Y ahora en cambio niega con vehemencia su participación en los hechos. Podrá ser un dictador megalómano, arrogante y ansioso de poder, pero son estas características las que lo hacen inocente de los cargos que se le achacan. Si no estaba el presente o lo declara públicamente, entonces no fue el._

" _¿Y no cree-_ pregunto una sorprendida Tilby _-que todos estos sucesos parecen seguir un patrón común, una mano firme que los guíe y los manipule para sus propios fines y qué solo personajes del poder y arrogancia de Magneto podrían hacerlo?_

" _No, no lo creo. Para empezar no veo por ningún lado la presunta coordinación entre los diferentes grupos que atacaron en varias partes anteanoche. Se pueden detectar a leguas la diferencia en los métodos, en la capacidad y hasta en las motivaciones de las diferentes facciones mutantes agresoras. Además, aunque nadie pareció tomarlas en cuenta hubo en varios países europeos y en una buena cantidad de estados de nuestro país multitudinarias manifestaciones de mutantes y hasta de mutantes coaligados con humanos criticando a los atacantes pero también expresando su desprecio por unos gobiernos y unas formas de vida cada vez más decrepitas y putrefactas._

" _Las clases dominantes siempre se han empeñado en que, si los conglomerados sociales que se encuentran por debajo de ellos en la escala social se atreven a querer subvertir el orden de cosas y cambiar las interrelaciones de poder entre las diversas clases o estamentos que componen la sociedad, esto se debe a la manipulación de una persona o por lo menos de un grupo de personas bastante protervas con intenciones maquiavélicas._

" _Nos proponen la tesis que las masas son demasiado estúpidas, ignorantes, conformistas y egoístas como para pensar por sí mismas. Nos quieren hacer creer que en este "El mejor de los mundos posibles" los oprimidos, desfavorecidos, explotados por los factores de poder existentes se encuentran contentos y no poseen voluntad ni ganas de rebelarse contra sus "superiores"._

" _Pero puedo asegurarles que esta sarta de estupideces no son más que las expresiones lanzadas por unos factores de poder que saben que tienen, de una forma u otra, sus días contados. Pretender que las acciones de furia de los mutantes son la obra de las manipulaciones de factores externos y macabros es desconocer toda la historia de nuestro planeta y la realidad que nos rodea. Es desconocer los niveles aterradores de desempleo, pobreza, hambre, analfabetismo, violencia machista, represión generacional, totalitarismo político-incluso en las grandes democracias- y otras lacras que tiene que soportar la raza humana desde hace bastantes años y que se acrecentaron con la guerra antiterrorista y con la gran crisis económica iniciada en 2007; y que ahora, once años después, no solo no ha podido ser superada sino que aparenta querer regresar con bríos renovados._

" _¿Olvidaremos ahora los desmanes cometidos en nombre de la Ley Patriota, o de las leyes regionales contra los inmigrantes de origen hispano, o las torturas contra los árabes y los islamistas en Guantánamo e Irak? ¿Acaso no conocemos los horrores que han tenido que soportar los mutantes durante décadas por el miedo irracional de masas fanatizadas y políticos neonazis?_

" _Porque si los humanos han tenido que pasar por tantas guerras en nombre de la democracia y la libertad, si han tenido que soportar leyes fascistas y agresiones sin fin para beneficio de los banqueros, empresarios y del Estado; podemos estar seguros que los mutantes lo han pasado mucho peor. Solo basta con recordar la realidad demoníaca de Genosha antes de la rebelión de los mutantes, la creación de los Centinelas, los experimentos secretos, ilegales y asquerosos que prestigiosas agencias del Estado practicaron con vastas capas de esta población al igual que los nazis hicieron con los judíos y los eslavos. Recordemos los atentados de los grupos de humanos fanáticos masacrando comunidades enteras de mutantes en nombre de la pureza racial-discurso muy parecido al de Apocalipsis, no les parece- y las campañas de candidatos presidenciales muy populares como Creed o Kelly que prácticamente clamaban por la matanza de todos los mutantes del planeta._

" _Recuerdo el rostro de uno de los mutantes más crueles que participaron en la carnicería pasada y con un entusiasmo aberrante. La recuerdo porque la mate con mis propias manos. Todo el mundo me aplaudió cuando me acerque a ella, tirada en el suelo herida, y le metí un disparo en el cráneo a pesar de su expresión de terror y sus pedidos de piedad. La recuerdo, porque esa hermosa rubia que no tuvo piedad con sus víctimas tampoco la recibió cuando hace años una patota de humanos bastardos, que hoy en día se presentan a sí mismos como defensores de la humanidad y dicen que los hechos que acabamos de vivir confirman sus temores, ataco a su familia, matando a su padre, asesinando a sus hermanos y violando a su madre. Todo eso enfrente de ella. Pero nadie hizo nada al respecto porque un miembro de esa familia era mutante, ella._

" _Y ahora se extrañan de la perversidad de ella para con una raza que no tuvo piedad para con ella y sus familiares, que se burlo de ella y la ignoro y hasta felicito a los hijos de perra que cometieron el crimen solo porque eran diferentes, eran mutantes._

" _Premian con fama y poder a perros rastreros que en nombre de la raza humana cometen crímenes atroces y condenan la aparición de perros rastreros en las filas de las victimas de sus inmundicias y perversidades. No solo es ridículo, hipócrita, propio de seres miserables y deshumanizados sino un recordatorio que nos hace ver claramente que Hitler fue el autentico vencedor de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que su espíritu reina triunfante en el alma de los amos del poder mundial actual._

_¿Si piensa de esa forma, por qué peleo contra los mutantes agresores en vez de apoyarlos?-_ Pregunto una trémula y sorprendida Trish Tilby _-¿Parecería casi como si simpatizara con esos criminales, a pesar de haber luchado con tanto ardor contra ellos?_

" _Como siempre cuando algo se sale de los parámetros de conveniencia de los potentados estos se confunden e intentan sumir al resto de los individuos y grupos sociales en la misma confusión en la que ellos han caído._

" _No apoyo las acciones de los animales que llenaron de terror las calles de New York. No comparto sus principios, no creo en su palabrerío acerca que los mutantes están predestinados a regirnos. Los actos ocurridos en todo el mundo en estas fechas solo pueden considerarse de dos maneras, o como claros actos de vandalismo fascista o como el accionar desesperado de grupos mutantes exaltados por las miserias de su pueblo y la arrogancia y desprecio de los humanos._

" _Pero, que no apoye los actos de los terroristas contra la población civil, no significa que sea partidario de una estructura de poder criminal, genocida y fascista que lo único que persigue es el bienestar para sí y para sus apoderados. Tremendas crisis económicas, innumerables guerras coloniales, dos guerras globales. Creo que esta lista basta y sobra para condenar al Capitalismo, sea este Totalitario o Democrático. Los grupúsculos terroristas son despreciables, las intenciones de Apocalipsis resultan macabras, los actos de Magneto resultan contradictorios y difíciles de entender-a ratos libertarios, a ratos dignos de un tirano- pero las masas, humanas y mutantes, oprimidas y explotadas por unos farsantes y fariseos perros de presa denominados Burguesía, tienen el derecho pleno a organizarse, educarse, protestar, exigir y de ser necesario levantarse por los medios que sean necesarios para salir de su miserable condición._

" _Si con estas palabras pierdo mi aureola de héroe inmaculado, pues me alegro sobre manera. Me resulta asqueroso que un sistema tan putrefacto como el existente pretenda honrarme. No pelee para salvar la Democracia, o el modo de vida americano o nada que tenga que ver con la burguesía y sus falsarios principios. Use las armas para salvar gente inocente de las garras de los matones que se enfrentan al poder actual y de ser necesario las tomare para pelear contra los matones que protegen al poder actual y que nos mienten descaradamente, para que ubiquemos al enemigo fuera de nuestras fronteras y peleemos en una conflagración, que no nos interesa, entre los Señores, por el control del Orbe._

" _Magneto no nos ataco, Apocalipsis es un monstruo que tiene poder gracias a las monstruosidades del mundo actual. Los gobiernos nos mienten descaradamente para empujarnos a una Guerra Mundial Total y repartirse el dominio del mundo una vez más. Y mientras, las masas, mutante y humanas, se hunden en la degradación y el horror absoluto para provecho de una minoría podrida e hipócrita como jamás se vio otra en la historia. Forcemos el cambio a escala global de esta realidad cochina y no existirán razones para que existan Magnetos o Apocalipsis. No lo hagamos y el mundo se hundirá en la locura y la muerte. De nosotros depende que los maniáticos que nos oprimen desaparezcan de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas. Es ahora o nunca._

" _Y para terminar, algunos grupos advierten, preocupados que las potencias alienígenas que se disputan el control del Universo podrían vernos como coto de caza y aprovechar los horrores de nuestros conflictos internos. Esto no varía en nada el análisis que realice antes. Solo lo amplifica a escala intergaláctica, y en vez de ser solo l_ os _burgueses de la Tierra, se añadirían los magnates del espacio exterior. Y el llamado incluiría a las masas explotadas de los grandes imperios estelares: únanse entre sí, luchen contra sus amos y deténganlos antes que sea demasiado tarde y nos devoren a todos._

La indignación y el caos que se prendieron en toda la Unión Americana y en los principales países extranjeros no permitieron precisamente que los ánimos se enfriaran. Lo único que consiguieron fue echar más leña al fuego y avivar las tensiones entre los diferentes factores que hacían vida en la política internacional. Los grandes medios de difusión fueron de hecho factor más que determinante para que los ánimos se caldearan al máximo y la diatriba se elevara a niveles de guerra verbal.

Un titular del The New York Times afirmaba: **_"Es más de lo que podemos soportar. El país sufre una agresión salvaje por parte de fuerzas tenebrosas y un hipócrita que seguro estaba infiltrado en el problema para adquirir fama y después usar esa fama para agredirnos, lanza su zarpazo y se atreve a justificar a los asesinos y emprender una cruzada salvaje contra los sagrados intereses de su propia patria._**

" ** _No es un secreto para nadie que a pesar de la gravedad de los males que afectan a nuestra nación este facineroso, que se desempeña como líder sindical, se niega a levantar una huelga, declarada por las autoridades como ilegal y proclama a grito pelado que él y sus compañeros seguirán en pie de lucha para defender los intereses de sus camaradas de clase (vean bien el macabro lenguaje soviético empleado, camaradas de clase, propaganda comunista en su más alto nivel) sean humanos o mutantes y contra el poder que sea, así sea el propio Gobierno Federal._**

El Chicago Tribune lanzaba en su editorial: **_"Mientras nuestra ciudad hermana de New York sufre los ataques desestabilizadores y ruines de una pandilla de locos salvajes, ciudadanos que parecían honorables sacan a relucir su verdadera faz y descargan contra la patria infamias, mentiras y declaraciones alucinadas propias de un enajenado._**

" ** _William Markson realizo actos de heroísmo sin paralelo contra la vil carroña mutante solo para poder obtener una tribuna desde la cual poder asestarle puñaladas traicioneras a su nación, a sus vecinos y justificar el accionar de los criminales más destacados de la política mundial y domestica. Sin duda para él, personajes como Lenin o Trotsky merecen el titulo de caballeros y líderes mundiales o grandes estadistas._**

Trish Tilby declaro, sumida en él estupor, la rabia y la decepción: **_"Jamás imagine que una persona pudiera tener una doble faz tan descarada. En toda mi vida nunca me había encontrado con un individuo que, después de atacar con tantos bríos en al campo de batalla a fuerzas tan oscuras como las representadas por los facciosos mutantes, se pusiera a dar un discurso atacando todos los valores en los cuales se sustentan los Estados Unidos de América._**

" ** _Me quede muy sorprendida y desilusionada cuando, en vez de explicar los horrores que tuvo que presenciar, desato una verborrea subversiva con la cual, confeso, pretendía llamar a derrocar el poder existente e imponer una sociedad distinta a la que gozamos hoy en día. El personaje en cuestión no parece captar que las ideas marxistas y anarquistas pasaron de moda hace tiempo y que los únicos que las sustentas son personajillos despreciables o grupúsculos ridículos como Magneto, los países Bolivarianos o Corea del Norte o despreciables cosas como esas._**

Los grupos más fanatizados estaban haciendo fiesta celebrando internamente lo que consideraban un regalo para sus planes y declarando a través de artículos y entrevistas que empezaban a pulular masivamente por la prensa escrita, TV e Internet: **_"Es evidente que los peligros que asechan a nuestra nación se acrecientan a niveles alarmantes. Ya no solo nos tenemos que enfrentar a los demoníacos engendros mutantes-un desafío relativamente reciente-sino que tenemos que lidiar con peligros de antigua data que, aprovechando el caos generado por los mutantes, pretenden resucitar desde sus tumbas. Líderes sindicales irresponsables y aventureros, militantes marxistas, terroristas anarquistas, desgraciados elementos que odian a su propia patria y que están dispuestos a coaligarse con cualquier factor de poder que pueda ayudarlos en sus malignos planes de devastar América y después el mundo entero._**

" ** _Nuestro gobierno debe enseriarse y tomar las riendas de la situación con toda la energía que sea requerida para poder solventar las vidas de las personas realmente honestas que habitan nuestro hermoso y gran país y desean que se le ponga un freno a las actividades de los maleantes que amenazan su existencia y la del mismo planeta. La Ley Patriota, la Ley de Registro de Súperhumanos, los poderes de investigación del FBI, la reglamentación del uso de la CIA y de las Fuerzas Armadas en los asuntos domésticos, etc. Todo esto debe ponerse en marcha con todo su poder y con todas sus consecuencias si queremos salvarnos de las bestias que nos amenazan, es ahora o nunca"._**

Lo extraño de la situación es que a pesar de sus discursos prodemocráticos, su verborrea acerca de los derechos humanos y la libertad de expresión, sus proclamas afirmando que no existía ni existiría nada superior a la sociedad norteamericana, ninguna de estas virtudes eran practicadas en la actual disputa contra el héroe de dos días devenido, por obra y gracia de los Grandes Medios, en espía y traidor. Los periódicos se negaban a darle cobertura o a permitir el derecho a réplica de las personas que estaban dispuestas a defender las posturas de Markson. Los artículos de prestigiosos intelectuales izquierdistas fueron suprimidos con el pretexto de reacondicionar los tirajes diarios y reacomodarse según el gusto de los lectores, además de dificultades financieras.

Ni uno solo de los grandes medios impresos o de las cadenas de radio y televisión intentaron contactar con el joven líder obrero para comprender su posición o conocer su versión y replica ante las declaraciones de sus contrarios. Páginas enteras y largos minutos de propaganda salieron publicados con llamamientos a resistir las embestidas de los ateos pro-mutantes, izquierdistas, anarquistas y marxistas. Ni una sola página y ni un solo minuto radial o televisivo fue empleado para ofrecerle la oportunidad a Markson de defender sus posturas o que sus partidarios pudieran expresar las razones de su apoyo al personaje. En cambio le ofrecieron una entrevista especial al experto en problemas mutantes, mutante el mismo y principal crítico de los extremistas y famoso defensor de la moderación, Charles Xavier:

" _Es lamentable que los sucesos dramáticos ocurridos en días pasados sean utilizados por agentes extremistas para propagar su mensaje de odio, exterminio, violencia y resentimiento. Personas que nacieron con unas determinadas condiciones y en vez de aprovechar lo que el mundo les otorgo para cooperar con los otros elementos desencadenan mensajes revanchistas y vengativos, culpando al mundo por sus propias limitaciones y buscando una retribución que no tiene ningún asidero en la vida real._

" _Las mutaciones genéticas, o el sexo, o la clase social, o la raza son continuamente utilizados como pretexto para socavar todos los logros que nuestras sociedades han alcanzado y pretender desencadenar conflictos que de otro modo ni siquiera serían planteados._

" _Es cierto que aún quedan muchos aspectos injustos en la realidad que tenemos que vivir. Es verdad que a veces llevados por la incomprensión y el miedo sectores importantes y poderosos emprenden acciones que pueden lastimar las vidas y propiedades de otros personajes y categorías sociales menos favorecidos. Pero para solucionar estas discrepancias y errores es que se han construido los mecanismos democráticos. Mecanismos que nos permiten acceder a instancias de poder que equilibran las desigualdades y los equívocos de nuestro mundo. Un mundo imperfecto es cierto, pero muy superior a todas las presuntas utopías que hasta ahora se nos han presentado._

" _Nos venden la extraña teoría que los potentados nos marginan, nos oprimen, nos explotan sin piedad, pero no se dan cuenta que los ejemplos que utilizan para demostrar sus tesis no son prueba de su propaganda sino del temor de las personas razonables ante la bestialidad demostrada por nuestros presuntos libertadores. Ponen como ejemplo a leyes como la Patriota o el Registro de Súperhumanos, o el programa de Tolerancia Cero. Son capaces hasta de colocar como excusa de sus acciones las leyes marciales de tiempos de las Guerras Mundiales._

" _Pero no se dan cuenta que estas medidas a pesar de ser desagradables y hasta cierto punto innecesarias o exageradas eran la respuesta de buenas personas ante el terror y la maldad de sus enemigos. O es que pretenden que Estados Unidos no se defendiera de poderes como la Alemania del Káiser o la Alemania de Hitler. Que se dejaran pasar los actos de cobardía terrorista de los partidarios de Osama Ben Laden. Pretenden tal vez que los ciudadanos honorables queden a merced de personas o grupos súperpoderosos capaces de arrasar varias veces el planeta. Los ataques perpetrados por Magneto en innumerables oportunidades, las actuaciones de Hydra, las matanzas promovidas por la Hermandad de Mutantes; y para rematar los espantosos actos de barbarie desencadenados por partidas de salvajes en los últimos días, en especial los horrores que presenciamos en New York y Wakanda._

" _Todos esos seres y actos deberían quedarse sin castigo y sin respuesta según la peregrina tesis defendida por los aliados encubiertos de la violencia y la masacre. Las personas tienen derecho a defenderse de los actos de los bandoleros y malvados y eliminar las razones del horror de sus vidas._

La gran prensa se entusiasmo con las declaraciones ofrecidas por el famoso promotor de la paz entre mutantes y humanos, mostrándolo como la cara razonable de los mutantes y de todos los preteridos por la fortuna. Sus declaraciones condenando la exacerbación y demostrando, según sus partidarios, la verdadera historia de los problemas presentados y el mejor modo de solucionarlos, recibieron la más calurosa acogida por parte de cada medio o personalidad representativa de la prensa, radio y televisión de Estados Unidos y Europa y hasta de los países del llamado Tercer Mundo-incluso en los estados autoproclamados socialistas, que afirmaron que la forma de cambiar la realidad existente era muy diferente a cuando ellos hicieron sus revoluciones y otros métodos debían prevalecer en la actualidad.

Individualidades muy importantes de la farándula y pertenecientes a la raza mutante-como Dazzler y Lila Cheney- declararon: _"Ya era hora de que alguien le parara los pies a aquellas personas que tratan de aprovecharse de los traumas de los demás con el único fin de desatar sus particulares vendettas. Las declaraciones de Xavier abren perspectivas reales de una solución real y pacífica del conflicto entre humanos y mutantes. Una solución que satisfaga las necesidades y deseos de todos y cada uno de los implicados en el drama de nuestros días._

Los periodistas más avezados de la BBC afirmaron: **_"Es evidente que mientras mentes tan magistrales como las de Charles Xavier expongan con energía y valor sus puntos de vista, tendremos aún la posibilidad que nuestros problemas más acuciantes sean prontamente solucionados._**

" ** _Mientras los elementos moderados controlen el movimiento por los derechos de la raza mutante y dejen clara su lealtad a los principios más sagrados de la civilización moderna resulta harto improbable que los perturbadores de oficio, humanos o mutantes puedan dañar de algún modo la estructura sobre la que se cimientan todos nuestros logros y todas las razones por las que vale la pena vivir se mantendrán sólidas._**

" ** _Se garantiza de este modo que monstruos como Ben Laden, Gadafi, Magneto, Apocalipsis y traidores encubiertos como parecería serlo William Markson, o lo fueron los Cartistas o los huelguistas de 1926 no sean capaces de perjudicar la labor de las democracias del mundo ni de imponer sus aterradoras utopías totalitarias._**

En Venezuela la prensa "revolucionaria" por más que adopto una actitud medio burlesca con las ilusiones de Xavier, demostró hasta que punto su socialismo se parecía en demasía a las tesis de los reformistas de siempre: **_"Las peticiones de paz y concordia expresadas por el líder de los grupos mutantes pro humanos, Charles Xavier, parecen no tener en cuenta los muchos años de tradición imperialista y perversa que siempre han tenido los amos del Pentágono y la Casa Blanca. Creer que estos elementos sean capaces de mostrar bondad con respecto a los miembros más desfavorecidos por la fortuna resulta un sueño muy agradable pero iluso._**

" ** _Pero tampoco podemos apostar por posiciones tan revanchistas como las mantenidas por gente como Markson o Magneto o cualquiera de los monstruos que cometieron sus crímenes hace pocos días atrás. Si nos dedicamos a clamar por un derramamiento profuso de sangre en forma permanente contra todas las personas que nos resulten desagradables o creamos que nos han hecho daño, solo conseguiremos hundir al planeta en una oleada de barbarie sin fin y quizá sin precedentes. Xavier nos parece ingenuo, pero los extremos de Markson son peligrosos y no representan una salida válida para los esclavizados y oprimidos proletarios de las potencias capitalistas"._**

A pesar de hallarse aparentemente bloqueado por todas partes, criticado por sus enemigos ideológicos y abandonado por sus presuntos aliados, impedido de replicar en la gran prensa y boicoteado hasta por los medios progresistas-que le informaron que solo tolerarían sus respuestas si se ajustaban a determinado tono y no extremaba sus críticas a sus rivales-Markson respondió, aprovechando el desarrollo de una asamblea de los huelguistas a puertas de fabrica.

La vehemente replica de Markson a sus detractores se propago con rapidez abrumadora gracias a las maravillas creadas por la ciencia y técnica. Internet, Twitter, las páginas sociales, las paginas alternativas más radicales que hacían vida en la Web se repletaron de mensajes en pro y contra, de artículos alabando o repudiando las declaraciones, de análisis presuntamente sesudos que llegarían al fondo de los orígenes del radicalismo de Markson. Las razones del abrumador despliegue de interés por parte de los especialistas y las masas pueden comprenderse al leer el virulento discurso:

" _Estamos en presencia de un verdadero milagro. Debemos ponernos a reflexionar seriamente acerca de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, porque nos deja valiosas lecciones que no podemos permitir que nos pasen desapercibidas de ninguna manera. Y esto por una razón elemental: Tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a la perfección como piensan nuestros amos y señores y toda la caterva de sirvientes que tienen infiltrados en el seno de las masas desposeídas y oprimidas, desde el proletariado, pasando por las minorías y las mujeres, hasta llegar a los mutantes._

" _¿En qué consistió el tan mentado milagro? Pues muy sencillo, consistió en la alianza firme y total de todos los factores de la opinión pública burguesa; la cual, al unísono y a pesar de las tremendas diferencias que los separan, supieron alzar sus voces como un solo hombre y se pusieron a despotricar en contra de lo que consideran la amenaza de turno a sus privilegios y su poderío: las ideas expresadas por mi tras los ataques lanzados por el Alto Señor en contra de New York._

" _Desde Trish Tilby hasta Xavier, pasando por las grandes Cadenas Comunicacionales y los pretendidos Gobiernos Revolucionarios. Todos declararon una y la misma cosa: Que los ataques padecidos por New York, Rusia, Wakanda, Medio Oriente y otra gran cantidad de regiones eran los actos desatados de perversos bandidos que querían estropear los progresos y logros de la civilización, que cualquiera que opinara diferente era socio de los terroristas o desequilibrados mentales que buscaban resolver sus propias frustraciones, resentimientos y por lo tanto sería bueno considerarlo como un potencial terrorista y se debería mantenerlo bajo vigilancia._

" _Debo decir que sus sospechas me honran de una manera que no todos están en capacidad de entender. Porque debo afirmar sin ningún género de dudas que el hecho que los poderes de la Tierra y sus traicioneros personeros y siervos me vean como una amenaza potencial para su estabilidad es sumamente gratificante, considerando que amenazar la estabilidad de este mundo putrefacto significa amenazar el poder de los responsables directos de los sufrimientos, miserias, opresión y degradación que padecemos millardos de personas a lo largo y ancho de este Valle de Lagrimas._

" _Me acusaron de ser una persona que promueve idearios desfasados, muertos y que hasta es posible que considere como lideres brillantes a personajes que toda la vida nos han estado vendiendo como monstruos sedientos de sangre y bestialmente dictatoriales. Afirmaron que las pruebas que teníamos contra los mandamases del Gran Capital no representaban gran cosa porque mirando seriamente la cuestión no tendríamos más que reconocer que no eran reacciones dictatoriales sino medidas de autodefensa contra la barbarie de los enemigos del progreso humano. Pusieron como ejemplos a tomar en cuenta las monstruosas tiranías germánicas, los terroristas de Al Qaeda, las facciones más rabiosas del activismo mutante. Y nos quisieron hacer tragar la tesis que las leyes y actos de los poderes globales no eran otra cosa que medidas de autodefensa de las personas honestas y decentes contra los animales más terroríficos de la historia._

" _Y yo digo con total seguridad que toda esa andanada de mierda no es otra cosa que lo que parece y lo que huele, pura mierda._

" _Apelan a ejemplos históricos para justificar su despótica represión y aprueban el derecho de las gentes a la autodefensa, pero le desconocen ese derecho a los proletarios, los extranjeros y los mutantes. Nos ponen como prueba a Hitler, o Stalin, o hasta al Che Guevara. Pero olvidan partes muy importantes de la historia que servirían para explicar el derecho de las masas a la autodefensa y más importante aún a la Revolución y destrucción absoluta del orden establecido._

" _Se olvidan de decirnos que si Hitler llego al poder fue con la complicidad de las potencias democráticas de Occidente. Que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra conocían las masacres perpetradas por los nazis contra las poblaciones ocupadas y no hicieron nada por impedirlas, porque era más importante dedicar todos los esfuerzos a destruir al enemigo y rival imperialista. Que Harry Truman tuvo el descaro de declarar que los estadounidenses debían ser pragmáticos y asegurarse que los alemanes y los rusos se exterminaran mutuamente, apoyando alternativamente a unos y otros sin importar el baño de sangre que esto ocasionara._

" _No recuerdan, de manera muy adecuada por su parte, el exterminio total de las razas indígenas de América y la esclavitud de decenas de millones de individuos de raza negra. Se olvidan de la opresión de los campesinos, siervos de la gleba y plebeyos urbanos en la Europa Medieval. La Inquisición desaparece de los recuerdos de estas personas, al igual que los crímenes de los Santos Cruzados. La bárbara opresión de China, el saqueo brutal de India, la destrucción de Indochina, por lo que parece nunca existieron. Y tampoco se acuerdan del lanzamiento de las Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón, a pesar que este país ya estaba aplastado._

" _La masacre contra la Comuna de París, la persecución contra los Partidos Socialdemócratas, la prohibición de los Sindicatos, la militarización de las fabricas, la represión de cada huelga o protesta popular u obrera, el apoyo a Francisco Franco y a los dictadorzuelos de América Latina. Las actuales leyes casi fascistas contra la inmigración, como ayer las lanzaron contra los chinos y los nipones._

" _El apoyo tras bambalinas a las organizaciones terroristas de terceros países o a organizaciones paramilitares con el fin de aplastar la disidencia de estos países o imponerse a otras potencias. Basta para comprobar esto las sucias historias de tráfico de armas e intervencionismo de aparatos de inteligencia de las potencias de Occidente (cada una buscando su propio interés) en conflictos tan oscuros como Yugoslavia, Somalia, Congo, Rwanda y Burundi, Myanmar y tantos otros._

" _No nos dicen que Osama Ben Laden y su red terrorista fueron creados, patrocinados, armados y entrenados por la CIA. Que los Señores de la Guerra que combaten contra los Talibanes, han cometido tantos crímenes y son responsables de los mismos delitos de los cuales se acusa a las redes del terrorismo islámico de Afganistán y Asia Central._

" _Por último para no cansar a las personas con una lista de delitos e hipocresías que resulta interminable, quisiera que los mismos personajes que se atreven a acusarme de ser un peligrosos farsante y delincuente, me explicaran porque los ciudadanos honestos y decentes de nuestra comunidad, que no toleran la violencia-de los de abajo, claro-se reúnen, justo antes del golpe de los Jinetes, con el Amo de esta pandilla de lunáticos y nadie se ha preocupado por investigarlos, denunciarlos y armar un escándalo ante tan "incongruente" comportamiento._

" _Les diré porque. La razón estriba en que esta pandilla de hipócritas considera inexcusable la violencia de las masas oprimidas, pero no de los de su misma clase y opinión política o intereses. La burguesía ha llenado de terror el mundo con una serie sucesiva de conquistas, genocidios, guerras locales y mundiales, crisis económicas, enfermedades, experimentos y toda una mascarada civilizatoria que pretende que nos traguemos esos actos de barbarie pura y dura como la voluntad del Señor o las necesidades del progreso._

" _La burguesía necesita la existencia de personajes como Apocalipsis, Ben Laden, Gadafi, Hitler; porque son su boleto para mantenerse en el poder si las engañifas que nos han inculcado fallan y las masas pierden el respeto y el miedo que poseen hacia la farsante realidad que nos ha tocado vivir. Desatan el horror de la persecución, el terror, el terrorismo, la represión y las mentiras constantes y mantienen a las masas dóciles y fáciles de manejar. Pero se están encontrando con que sus mentiras y hasta sus medidas represivas no bastan para mantener en la sumisión a la población trabajadora ni a la población mutante y que estos grupos buscan con determinación vías idóneas para acabar con una realidad incapaz de satisfacer hasta la más mínima parte de sus necesidades como colectivos y como individuos._

" _Ante este panorama desolador para sus intereses de clase, mueven todas las piezas de su vasto y poderoso arsenal y mientras por un lado llaman a todos sus periódicos, intelectuales, especialistas, estrellas de la farándula y pesos pesados de la política; por el otro se dedican a organizar las medidas pertinentes para aniquilar toda oposición a sus designios de la manera más brutal posible y así asegurarse que la primacía de los Grandes Magnates del momento no pueda ser socavada._

" _Pero, los Señores actuales del Orbe deben recordar una cosa. Las relaciones sociales están basadas, aunque sean formalmente, en un contrato, en que la parte poseedora se compromete a satisfacer las necesidades de las mayorías y estas se comprometen a trabajar y engrandecer la sociedad. Pero estos contratos suelen ser-como es natural –rotos por los potentados a costa del sufrimiento de las grandes mayorías con tal de satisfacer sus intereses de minoría privilegiada. Pero si una de las partes rompe el contrato, la otra queda libre de este y puede tomar las medidas que considere oportunas para la satisfacción plenas de sus intereses y para defenderse de las agresiones que la otra parte lleve a cabo para imponer su torva voluntad._

" _Y así como los grandes se consideran con derecho a defenderse por los medios que sean necesarios para mantener su supremacía contra todo enemigo que se les atraviese, las grandes mayorías adquieren el derecho a levantarse contra una realidad que se les ha vuelto oprobiosa y a derribarla hasta sus cimientos con todos los medios que encuentre a su alcance. Y si los únicos medios que la burguesía le deja en su arrogancia ciega a sus esclavos, son los medios de la guerra; pues que así sea y que se preparen porque el proletariado y los mutantes se están hartando y están cada vez más dispuestos a plantarse ante el imperio de la burguesía con las armas que esta escoja. Pero puede estar segura de una cosa: A través de los medios que sean y en el momento que sea necesario los proletarios y los mutantes estarán a la vanguardia para destruir este mundo infecto y a la inmundicia que lo dirige, enterrando a sus perpetuadores y levantando sobre sus cenizas y sus cadáveres-literalmente si es necesario-todo un mundo nuevo y mejor._

Era demasiado para los oídos de los potentados que gobernaban Estados Unidos. Un líder sindical humano descargaba un discurso incendiario, llamando a la Revolución, al derrocamiento del orden establecido, a una alianza entre los proletarios y los mutantes para erradicar lo que consideraba escoria burguesa y reconstruir la sociedad de abajo hacia arriba. Ni siquiera durante los tumultuarios años 60, Norteamérica había tenido que sufrir un reto público proveniente desde el interior de sus fronteras tan brutal y de magnitud tan vasta como el que Markson acababa de lanzarles.

Si se permitía que el marxista loco de remate de Markson siguiera propagando libremente sus tesis de forma tan abierta y descarada se corría el riesgo que estas prendieran en las cabezas y los corazones de una masa mucho más amplia de lo deseable y que apareciera una fuerza capaz de retar todo el orden establecido como jamás en la historia del país se había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

Cada una de las instituciones y organismos que componían al Estado Yanqui se encontraban trabajando a pleno esfuerzo para aplastar la amenaza que se cernía sobre el Status Quo y detener a cada individuo u organización que se atreviera a desafiar a los poderes dominantes de la Unión. Para asegurar estas medidas como efectivas se lanzaron al público una lista con los nombres de los más peligrosos enemigos del Stablishment. Ante la sorpresa de una cantidad bastante apreciable de ciudadanos Al Qaeda quedo desplazada al cuarto lugar como la mayor amenaza para el Estado y por delante de esta organización terrorista quedaron: Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes, Magneto y todo el Gobierno de Genosha, y en tercer lugar William Markson y sus asociados.

Considerando que Markson representaba una amenaza mortal para la seguridad de Estados Unidos, el Gobierno Federal dictamino el cese inmediato de la huelga que este dirigía, amparándose en la legendaria Ley Taft-Hartley y en la Ley Patriota. Adujo que sus actividades formaban parte de un detallado plan para sabotear, subvertir y derrocar el orden establecido mediante un progresivo debilitamiento de las capacidades de producción y consumo de los ciudadanos estadounidenses. De esta manera procuraba abrir una profunda brecha en los sistemas defensivos de la economía americana y permitir la entrada en el sagrado territorio de la Unión de los poderosos enemigos extranjeros, que querían destruirla.

Apelando a las mismas razones esgrimidas para decretar el fin de la huelga, se procedió a emitir una orden de busca y captura contra Markson, bajo los cargos de terrorismo, subversión, incitación al odio, predica de la violencia, llamamiento al derrocamiento de las autoridades constituidas y porte ilícito de armas de fuego y de guerra.

El problema con el que se enfrentaron los magnates de Wall Street y Washington fue que Markson podía ser un hombre de tan solo 27 años, pero había nacido en los duros barrios plebeyos de Detroit. Había tenido que sortear la agresividad de las bandas de pandilleros, los enfrentamientos raciales y las embestidas de los cuerpos policíacos y para-policíacos y había dedicado su tiempo libre a estudiar los clásicos políticos y militares de todas las tendencias políticas existentes en Europa, América y Asia. No confiaba en el poder establecido y estaba convencido que los potentados que ataco con tanta violencia, se encontraban con la determinación de hacerle pagar con creces su osadía.

Para cuando los cuerpos del FBI se presentaron a la sede sindical con la orden de aprehensión, Markson no se encontraba en el lugar y cada documento o libro que los federales pudieran considerar incriminatorio no se encontraba entre la multitud de papeles que los matones con placa requisaron y confiscaron.

Los federales estaban hechos una furia desbocada. Con todo su poder y sus niveles de organización no habían podido encontrar al hombre que les perturbaba el sueño desde su afamado primer discurso público hacia ya 6 semanas atrás y desde sus incendiarias declaraciones a puertas de fábrica dadas tan solo tres días atrás. Lo peor de todo estribaba en el hecho palpable que Markson parecía gozar con las humillaciones que le estaba propinando a los poderes establecidos como dejaba en claro una breve nota que encontraron en el escritorio de la oficina del Sindicato:

" _No creo que los amigos que detentan el poder de esta sociedad decrepita me crean tan estúpido como para esperar sentado que caigan sobre mí con todo el peso de su aplastante poderío. Deberán acostumbrarse a tener una presencia permanente de sus fantasmas rondándoles en sueños y en cada esquina de este país. Son tan estúpidos que creen que eliminándome podrán acabar con lo que no es más que la creciente marea de la indignación popular, que se levanta para tragarse y arrasar con toda la podredumbre que representan los Señores del Capital. Persíganme si así lo desean, pero sepan que yo solo represento el rostro visible de la inmensa Hidra que pronto los va a destruir. La era de la Revolución Social Mundial ha llegado y lo hizo para quedarse._

Todos los alrededores, a cien kilómetros a la redonda del Sindicato, fueron minuciosamente registrados durante los siguientes treinta y nueve días (fines de semana incluidos). Casas allanadas, locales sindicales asaltados, iglesias intervenidas, almacenes, estacionamientos públicos y privados, terminales aéreas y terrestres tomados y vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día. Una búsqueda implacable y salvaje se desencadeno por toda la ciudad de New York y fue extendiéndose hasta abarcar todo el estado y gran parte de la nación. Pero no lograron encontrar al rebelde. La Tierra se lo había tragado sin dejar pistas. Para los elementos dirigentes de la nación quedo meridianamente claro que Markson había estado preparando su huida desde antes del comienzo de los incidentes verbales en los que se vio involucrado y que poseía una red clandestina mucho más vasta de lo que se atrevieron a pensar en un comienzo.

Boston, Filadelfia, New Jersey, la propia Washington D.C, Baltimore fueron tomados por el F.B.I, la C.I.A y S.H.I.E.L.D en una búsqueda intensa del personaje y de sus posibles socios. En especial se activaron los servicios de inteligencia internacional para paralizar a los agentes de Genosha, Corea del Norte, Cuba y China que seguramente en cualquier momento intentarían contactar a su hombre de confianza y girarle más instrucciones de sus pérfidos planes además de los recursos necesarios para ponerlos en práctica.

Había que incrementar igualmente la vigilancia sobre elementos salvajes y descontrolados como los Jinetes de Apocalipsis. Cabía la posibilidad que estos tuvieran una agenda más vasta de lo que habían concebido en un principio y que pese a su soberbia supremacista fueran capaces de encontrar terrenos comunes con individuos de intereses tan contrapuestos a los suyos como Markson y Magneto. Podría ser que toda la ferocidad de la Batalla de New York fuera apenas una vulgar pantomima para ocultar una planificación más compleja y más siniestra que incluyera una alianza temporal entre los extremistas revolucionarios con los extremistas supremacistas para cumplir su propósito común de destruir el Orden Imperante e imponer su brutal dominación global.

Se puso sobre aviso igualmente a los servicios de S.W.O.R.D. Era inaceptable que en las manos de los combatientes apocalípticos hubieran sido encontradas armas de energía de obvia fabricación Kree y Shi'ar. Era una aberración aun mayor que hubieran sido encontradas piezas de utilidad militar de procedencia claramente alienígena, pero sin registros identificables y sin una idea precisa del posible origen. No se encontraba dentro del rango de lo tolerable que los enemigos de la Unión contaran con armamento proveniente de los potentados terráqueos que deseaban destruir la hegemonía americana sobre el mundo; pero era aun más criticable que estos poseyeran recursos militares que ni siquiera se encontraban ubicados en los registros que las potencias terrícolas poseían sobre los ejércitos galácticos e intergalácticos que poblaban el Universo conocido.

Temibles rumores habían surcado el cosmos de un extremo al otro en los últimos meses avisando de crisis cada vez mayores entre los potentados imperiales del Universo o en el seno de estos imperios. Guerras civiles o internacionales, golpes de estado, complots, subversiones, invasiones. Todo el menú de conflictos descomunales que caracterizaban al Universo se encontraba disponible y de algún modo parecía ejercer influencia en los conflictos internos de las naciones de la Tierra. Por otra parte rumores no menos graves hablaban de la intromisión en los asuntos galácticos e intergalácticos de potencias desconocidas y de un poderío aun no cuantificado ni adecuadamente medido que podían alterar gravemente el equilibrio económico, político y militar de las naciones del Universo entero. Ninguno de los rumores recogidos por los agentes era claro, pero se dejaban entrever unos niveles de conflictividad por motivos sociopolíticos, económicos, ideológicos, estratégicos de proporciones tan vastas como los que habían soportado los terrícolas durante el Siglo XX. Pero con alcance universal.


	3. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los enfrentamientos entre los Huelguistas, los mutantes y las fuerzas del Orden Imperante se vuelven cada vez más violentos y vastos; llevando a una escalada peligrosa que pone en el panorama la posibilidad de la concreción de realidades espeluznantes para el común de la población estadounidense y mundial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí presento el tercer capítulo de esta primera parte de las Guerras que asolan el Multiverso. La crisis se acrecienta en el Universo Marvel; especialmente América. Todo esta a punto de estallar con rabia multiplicada.

**_Capítulo III: Crisis._ **

La inmensa mayoría de los americanos no sabían cómo tomarse las noticias que circulaban por los medios de noticias de la televisión o radiales o por las redes sociales. Menos aun estaban claros sobre los análisis profundos y sesudos que sacaban los editoriales o los articulistas de opinión de la prensa diaria o semanal. Los datos estaban cruzados, no eran coherentes las diferentes versiones presentadas, habían más puntos de vista que medios informativos y las conclusiones a las que se llegaba eran tan poco uniformes que hacían dudar de las versiones presentadas por cualquiera de los grupos que disputaban en los entramados de poder político, económico y social.

En ocasiones se podían leer artículos vibrantes que presentaban a los huelguistas y a Markson como energúmenos agentes de la inteligencia Oriental o del espionaje de los mutantes de Genosha. En otras se los presentaba como meros ciudadanos que pugnaban por encontrar una solución legitima a sus aspiraciones y demandas laborales. Otras versiones ponían una especie de unión entre ambos extremos al presentar a los huelguistas como buenos y simples trabajadores americanos que deseaban mantener sus acciones dentro de la legalidad nacional, pero que se encontraban siendo perversamente manipulados por la propaganda de William y sus partidarios subversivos.

Pero en lo que si existía una unanimidad absoluta era en la representación de Markson y sus más cercanos socios como unos salvajes agentes de las fuerzas más destructivas de la subversión internacional, que poseían la pretensión de hacer saltar por los aires todas las conquistas y logros alcanzados por la Unión Americana en el trascurso de su historia y en provecho de los planes megalómanos de Magneto y Putin.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, semejante unanimidad contra los líderes del movimiento protestatario volvía aun más escépticos a los americanos que la incoherencia y el caos de los análisis sobre la huelga. Recordaba un poco a los grandes titulares aparecidos en todos los medios de la prensa norteamericana diaria y semanal afirmando sin género alguno de dudas de la participación de Genosha y la Coalición Oriental en los brutales ataques contra las gentes de New York.

Todos recordaban estos titulares, que inundaron por igual al The New York Times, al The Washington Post o al Chicago Tribune y demás periódicos metropolitanos y pueblerinos. Durante todas las semanas subsiguientes al ataque y en paralelo a los violentos debates que involucraron al desprestigiado Markson, la Gran Prensa saco titular tras titular con supuestas pruebas del involucramiento de los extranjeros en las acciones neoyorquinas y de su alianza previa con William y los suyos. También se lanzo al ruedo periodístico una notable cantidad de información que demostraban los nexos de Markson, Genosha y Rusia con Apocalipsis y Siniestro y su alianza proterva para lanzar sus agresiones contra New York, Afganistán, Europa, las Bases de la Antártida, Medio Oriente y muchos otros blancos que fueron estremecidos por los malignos actos de agresión de la perversa alianza marxista-fascista-supremacista.

El New York Times por ejemplo titulaba así cuatro días después del ataque: **"Se comprueban los nexos entre Genosha y los huelguistas: Fueron encontradas en el departamento que Markson compartía con su querida una gran variedad de cheques que en total montaban a tres millones y medio de dólares".**

Una semana después de esta información, ampliaban las noticias con esta noticia estremecedora: **"Armamento Extranjero y Terrorista: Se consiguen en varios almacenes de la Ciudad de New York, utilizados con frecuencia por los huelguistas como centros de reunión y publicación de propaganda; una vasta cantidad de armamento pesado, de claro origen ruso y genoshano y muy similar al empleado por los terroristas que atacaron nuestra bella metrópoli".**

Dos semanas después las pruebas inculpatorias se incrementaban exponencialmente y tanto el Times neoyorquino como el de Washington, así como el Tribune de Chicago y el Post capitalino lanzaban el mismo e impactante titular: **"Complot al Descubierto: Son tomadas una gran cantidad de grabaciones telefónicas y son incautados un vasto volumen de pruebas vídeo gráficas en las que se puede escuchar y/o observar a William Markson manteniendo conversaciones con Apocalipsis, Magneto, Putin, Castro y Assad para concretar los planes del asalto contra New York y comenzar el movimiento que permitiera el derrocamiento del Estado Americano y la posterior extensión de esta campaña subversiva a otras naciones".**

La gente se miraba extrañada que con estas pruebas irrefutables las autoridades se hubiesen abstenido de lanzar todo el peso de la Ley contra tan insidioso personaje y se le permitiera intentar aparecer en los medios para ejercer su derecho de réplica o se le permitiera seguir fungiendo como líder del movimiento huelguista. La extrañeza se incremento al enterarse que el accionar del Estado no había sido puesto en práctica hasta que este realizo su especie de autoinculpación en el violento discurso a puerta de fábrica en el que prácticamente hizo un llamado a renovar la lucha de clases y derrocar al sistema imperante en la Unión Americana.

El Estado había actuado contra Markson movido por una feroz indignación ante las palabras revolucionarias del caudillo obrero. ¿Si William se encontraba confabulado desde el comienzo de este conflicto con las potencias extranjeras, humanas y mutantes, que procuraban el derrocamiento de la hegemonía estadounidense, por qué el Estado mostraba una indignación tan salvaje y una muestra de incredulidad tan enorme? ¿Acaso no era de esperar de parte de un traidor que sus acciones y sus palabras coincidieran con las esperanzas de sus patronos e intentara destruir con todas las armas disponibles a su alcance la capacidad de combatir de su odiado contrario?

La ocasión fue propicia para que el Washington Times se lanzara de frente contra lo que percibía como la concreción siniestra del plan más macabro que hubiera debido soportar la Unión Americana desde los días en que fueron creados los IWW o el Partido Comunista: **"Los complotados se han quitado la careta de honestidad y decencia que los caracterizaba hasta ahora. No le basto al caudillo obrerista utilizar su supuesto heroísmo para embaucar a una periodista ingenua. Debía incrementar el nivel de su agresión hasta niveles intolerables y realizar sus llamamientos subversivos a diestra y siniestra. Esto sin embargo demuestra que nuestras autoridades se encontraban realizando el trabajo adecuadamente. Sabiendo que estaba acorralado, que sus almacenes, centros de entrenamiento y formación de cuadros se encontraban en el punto de vista del F.B.I, S.H.I.E.L.D, y la C.I.A, conocedor que sus nexos con las potencias extranjeras y los terroristas mutantes habían sido descubiertos, no le quedo más remedio que salir a la palestra para poner sus huestes sobre aviso y poder intentar resistir la ofensiva de las fuerzas de la ley.**

" **Vean el nivel de maldad de este depravado faccioso: el último allanamiento realizado por el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional en forma coordinada con S.H.I.E.L.D, permitió que fueran localizadas e incautadas más de quinientas ametralladoras de las conocidas como punto cincuenta, un millar de rifles AK-47, un millar de AK-107, un millar de cañones láser portátiles, tres mil granadas de mano y una gran cantidad de planos actualizados con las indicaciones precisas para ingresar y abandonar en los cuarteles generales de organizaciones como C.I.A, S.H.I.E.L.D, Pentágono y la misma Casa Blanca. Además de un aparato de comunicaciones internacional codificado que permitía sostener conexión segura e inmediata con el mismo Palacio de Gobierno de Genosha, con el Kremlin y con los cuarteles de las fuerzas militares especiales de China Popular y Corea del Norte".**

No fueron pocos los que recibieron con manifiesta ira las pruebas presentadas por los organismos de seguridad y por la Gran Prensa. Gigantescas manifestaciones de repudio contra la intromisión extranjera sacudieron las grandes metrópolis del país y se concentraron en torno a las embajadas de los países inculpados de encontrarse detrás del macabro complot terrorista. Organizaciones como Americanos por la Libertad (que aglutinaba más de cuatro millones y medio de integrantes), Humanos Puros (con cinco millones de miembros) y el ala más radical del Tea Party llegaron incluso a exigir la suspensión de relaciones con los países acusados y que se pusieran las fuerzas militares en estado de alerta máxima para confrontar amenazas nuevas. Se atrevieron a exigir la imposición de sanciones económicas y políticas contra todas las naciones implicadas y la declaración de guerra contra cada una de ellas de comprobarse la participación directa de sus gobiernos en la agresión padecida durante las primeras semanas del año.

Pero, incluso los más acerbos críticos de la huelga y los más entusiastas partidarios de poner a Markson en vereda, empezaron a mostrar una gran dosis de preocupación cuando el Estado empezó a mostrar sus cartas para parar la conspiración y poner límites a la protesta social auspiciada por las potencias extranjeras y las organizaciones terroristas. Apoyar el arresto de los extremistas, allanar sus centros de reunión y entrenamiento, aniquilar a los facciosos, suprimir su propaganda tremendista; todo eso era una cosa más que aceptable y se había practicado en más de una ocasión en la historia de los Estados Unidos, lo que les había permitido mantenerse como la mayor democracia del planeta, pese a sus múltiples imperfecciones.

Sin embargo lo que veían ahora era un despliegue de poderío militar en las calles de las principales ciudades de la Unión de un modo que recordaba preocupantemente a los relatos habidos en el extranjero sobre las naciones en las que se habían impuesto dictaduras grotescas. La gente estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sobre tropas desplegadas en las avenidas de las metrópolis en países como Corea del Norte, China, La U.R.S.S, Siria, Alemania con Hitler. Pero no les parecía normal ni calmante tener que soportar una acción semejante en su propia nación. Menos cuando pese al constante allanamiento de las posiciones secretas de los terroristas de William, estos jamás habían intentado oponer resistencia armada y se habían limitado a sostener sus derechos laborales dentro de los límites estrictos de las leyes americanas.

Parecía que el vigor intransigente de las palabras del líder obrero se limitaba al aspecto oral. Ni siquiera los más acérrimos partidarios del caudillo habían aceptado el reto del Estado. Sus brazos permanecían desarmados. Y la mayoría de las veces se encontraban rudamente retorcidos en sus espaldas cuando se los volvían hacia atrás para proceder a esposarlos y empujarlos con extrema violencia hacía las cárceles de las distintas ciudades en las que eran capturados. La propia hermana de Markson fue detenida dos semanas después de la fuga de este y no hubo reacción violenta por parte de los supuestos insurgentes. Tres semanas después pasaron a capturar a la prima y a la novia del terrorista y las cosas prosiguieron en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta. Una tranquilidad tensa, cierto, pero de todos modos tranquilidad.

La máxima reacción de William y los suyos fue lanzar un violento ataque por medio de las redes sociales, acusando al Estado de proseguir con la vieja táctica de todos los Totalitarismos de arremeter contra los familiares inocentes de los perseguidos para alcanzar su sumisión y quebrar su resistencia de forma definitiva, al mismo tiempo que le daban un mensaje a toda la sociedad sobre las consecuencias tenebrosas para todos, culpables e inocentes por igual, de la rebelión contra el orden establecido.

La preocupación que empezaba a germinar en los cerebros y en el alma de los americanos se acentuaba a la vista que el despliegue policial-militar del Estado no se limitaba a patrullas ocasionales de las grandes avenidas o al allanamiento de los centros terroristas o a los intentos legales de suprimir la huelga. Parecía existir una intención de imponer la presencia permanente de efectivos bélicos en las grandes ciudades y aun en los pueblos grandes y chicos por igual de toda la nación. Hombres y mujeres portando rifles, fusiles y metralletas realizando vigilancia permanente por las calles, bien fuera a pie, en motos o en carros de patrullaje y portando munición real en estos instrumentos militares. Tanquetas de la Guardia Nacional con sus ametralladoras a punto, sus blindajes reforzados y su tripulación completa y armada. Vehículos blindados del ejército (incluso tanques de guerra) estacionados frente a los centros emblemáticos del poder político y económico de la nación y hasta recorriendo las calles de las urbes, como si estas fueran ciudades de un país ocupado. Aviones de guerra surcando los cielos a todas las horas del día. La Armada desplegada más allá de los grandes puertos, con todo su arsenal preparado y apuntando tanto contra posibles enemigos ultramarinos como contra desconocidos enemigos en el interior de la nación.

La población hubiera estallado en una masiva histeria colectiva si hubieran sabido que además de estos actos militares convencionales, el Estado había puesto sobre el tablero todo el poderío armado de S.H.I.E.L.D y encima de los cielos americanos se encontraban listas para actuar no menos de una docena de grandes embarcaciones de batalla, con decenas de millares de soldados preparados para intervenciones masivas y sangrientas, miles de implementos de guerra pesada e incluso una provisión nada despreciable de armamento nuclear; suficiente arsenal atómico para evaporar todas las metrópolis de Estados Unidos, Rusia o China sin gran esfuerzo. Y se hubieran puesto aun más nerviosos y molestos de conocer que junto al despliegue masivo de S.H.I.E.L.D hubo la determinación, aplicada en alto secreto, de poner a disposición de posibles contingencias sociales millares de Centinelas que se encontraban cubriendo los cielos de todo el país y listos para emplear todo su poderío en caso de revueltas sociales de origen mutante. Después de lo acontecido en Genosha, muchos hubieran considerado poco atractivo saberse protegidos por esos engendros metálicos, más propicios para guerras de aniquilamiento que para tareas de protección ciudadana.

Aunque muchos pensaban que la moderación de Markson y los suyos en el conflicto social americano respondía más bien a una estrategia sociopolítica que a una autentica voluntad pacifista. Es cierto que William no había apelado a las armas que supuestamente poseía y también era cierto que no volvió a lanzar comunicados incendiarios como los utilizados al comienzo de las persecuciones en su contra. Pero era innegable que estaba respondiendo de modo agresivo en los planos sociales y económicos, poniendo en entredicho las directrices y leyes del país como nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo en décadas.

No podía hablarse de huelga agroalimentaria neoyorkina. Ya no. Más bien debía considerarse la existencia de una serie de conflictos laborales, en diferentes sectores del aparato productivo yanqui, a lo largo y ancho de la geografía nacional, de costa a costa como le gusta decir a los estadounidenses y que alcanzaban por momentos calibres insospechados. Sectores tradicionales como la metalurgia y la siderurgia, la industria automotriz, los puertos y aeropuertos, la construcción, y también los nuevos sectores tecnológicos, industrias como las de computación, robótica, ingeniería espacial, armamento, etcétera, se encontraban azotadas por una sucesión de asambleas, reuniones, paros de un día, pancartas, llamados a huelga activa y demás actos "subversivos" a unos niveles que recordaban los años treinta y cuarenta. Y en todos esos frentes de conflictividad laboral parecía estar metida la mano de Markson y sus agentes.

Aproximadamente un mes después que comenzaran las persecuciones contra los líderes de la huelga agroalimentaria, se realizaron manifestaciones que involucraron decenas de millares de trabajadores de la General Motors, la Ford y la Chrysler en casi todas las grandes ciudades industriales de la Unión. Los mismos cálculos de las autoridades informaban que por lo menos un tercio de todos los obreros de esas empresas formaron parte del movimiento protestatario. Una semana después se realizaron movilizaciones parecidas de los trabajadores de las industrias siderometalúrgicas en conjunto con millares de obreros de la construcción. Cálculos de la Administración Trump colocaban en no menos de trescientos mil los trabajadores que participaron en las marchas de solidaridad con los obreros de la carne. Y tres semanas más tarde una movilización general de todos los sectores que hasta ahora habían participado en las jornadas callejeras arrojo como resultado que no menos de dos millones de obreros y empleados de las zonas industriales de la nación formaron parte de las marchas de solidaridad.

Bien cierto era que ninguna de estas masivas jornadas de protesta callejera había culminado en la proclamación de huelgas efectivas que paralizaran sus respectivas industrias y colocaran en situación comprometida la normalidad económica del sistema. Sin embargo eran movilizaciones de un marcado carácter clasista que no habían sido bien vistas en los Estados Unidos por lo menos desde el éxito de la Contrarrevolución Conservadora de Reagan en los años ochenta. Y habían llevado a la lucha una cantidad de trabajadores que superaba con creces el volumen de cualquier jornada de combate social desde los días amargos de las décadas de los sesenta y setenta.

Por lo menos en tres de las movilizaciones se pudo constatar la presencia de William y media docena de sus más vigorosos partidarios. También se pudo constatar, para preocupación de la Administración y de los Medios de Comunicación y de gran parte de la ciudadanía, la presencia de amplios sectores de la comunidad mutante. Incluyendo miembros emblemáticos, por sus métodos o por su fama, de la misma. Y también personalidades que podían considerarse honorables y respetables de la comunidad superheroica parecían involucradas en las jornadas de protesta. Cable, Kazar, Dazzler (que parecía haber cambiado radicalmente de idea sobre el carácter de los manifestantes), Luke Cage y hasta Daredavil formaban parte de las columnas de manifestantes pacíficos que cruzaban las calles y avenidas de Chicago, New York, Filadelfia o Los Ángeles. Pareciera obvio decir que esto genero un fuerte sentimiento de shock en muchos de los pobladores de las ciudades americanas. Estos hombres y mujeres en gran medida eran sus héroes más respetados, y ahora parecían estar dando el visto bueno a unas jornadas insurgentes de una manifiesta peligrosidad. La presencia de estos personajes deslegitimaba las predicas del Estado sobre la traición nacional que significaban las huelgas y protestas. ¿O acaso se quería hacer creer que Luke Cage o Cable eran agentes de Magneto o Putin? La propia vida de estos personajes y las batallas salvajes que habían realizado contra los agentes de Genosha y Rusia a lo largo de sus vidas desmentían semejante presupuesto.

Lo difícil que resultaba para la población deducir conclusiones coherente en referencia a estos eventos puede comprobarse a plenitud gracias a los violentos enfrentamientos (por los momentos verbales) que enfrentaban a los integrantes de los X-Men concentrados en esos momentos en la Mansión de Charles Xavier en una reunión de emergencia para sacar conclusiones de los enfrentamientos sociales que sacudían al país y de las maniobras que evidentemente estaban realizando factores de poder internacionales como Genosha, Atlántida y quizá hasta Wakanda.

_-Raya en lo obsceno que tengas el tupe de apoyar las acciones de esos maniáticos anclados en ideologías fracasadas del siglo pasado. ¿No comprendes que sus acciones solo sirven para reafirmar en el escenario internacional a los poderes maleantes, al neutralizar la capacidad de respuesta de nuestro Gobierno?_

_-Por favor, Wolverine, no insultes mi inteligencia con discursos sacados de los manuales de teoría política de la Casa Blanca. Eso es tan patético como cuando los comunistas se dedicaban a sermonear al mundo con sus panfletos editados en Moscú o Beijing. William es descrito por ustedes como un megalómano y un traidor, pero hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es proteger los intereses de sus agremiados utilizando las leyes laborales y sin forzar la situación de ninguna manera._

_-Rachel, no ves que su jugada precisamente es convencer a las masas que sus tácticas son legales para poder actuar con más dureza en ocasiones posteriores y aparecer legitimado. Y mientras realiza esta jugada, se dedica a desestabilizar el país de las peores formas concebibles. ¿Crees una coincidencia que los trabajadores siderúrgicos, metalúrgicos y de la construcción se hayan puesto en pie de guerra en el preciso momento en que el Estado mostraba sus planes de construir masivas obras de infraestructura de tipo militar en respuesta a la presencia de naves submarinas nucleares de claro origen Genoshano? ¿Consideras casualidad que los trabajadores de la Boeing encargados de la fabricación de material militar para la Fuerza Aérea hayan ido a la huelga en el instante en que Magneto sacaba a la luz su nuevo navío de guerra aérea capaz de competir con los vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D y cuando el Pentágono ordenaba la adecuada respuesta a semejante provocación? ¿Ves como simple sucesión de eventos desconectados que se insista en la sindicalización de los trabajadores especializados en la construcción de programas antivirales en los sistemas informáticos civiles y militares de la nación, en el preciso momento en que China y Rusia son acusadas de haber dado un golpe viral feroz contra los sistemas defensivos del Pentágono y cuando Magneto y Black Panther se reúnen y tratan entre otras cosas de una posible alianza militar informática para contrarrestar la influencia occidental?_

_-El problema con semejante análisis es que la secuencia de los hechos no es como las estas pintando Bestia. Las naves Genoshanas no aparecieron antes las costas americanas hasta tres meses después de un despliegue de navíos occidentales en los mares genoshanos. Cinco portaaviones (dos de ellos nuestros), una treintena de destructores (la mitad nuestros), medio centenar de fragatas (otra vez la mitad nos pertenecen) se aparecieron muy orondos ante los límites de Genosha y durante una semana hasta se atrevieron a cruzar esos límites y entrar en aguas del país decenas de kilómetros. Nos creímos tan superiores por la falta de réplica de los mutantes de la Isla que repetimos la operación en media docena de ocasiones y hasta el New York Times reconoce que se pensó en lanzar una incursión abierta para derrocar a Magneto dada su pusilanimidad. Lo que nos esperábamos es que la respuesta Genoshana no aconteciera en sus propias aguas sino en las nuestras. En ese tiempo los obreros de las industrias que fueron a la huelga ya habían expresado en marchas aisladas, mítines encendidos y escritos violentos su descontento por la situación y un mes antes de la llegada de la flota de Genosha se había presenciado la concentración en Pittsburgh de más de ochenta mil trabajadores de la construcción y de la siderurgia exigiendo el fin de la persecución contra los trabajadores cárnicos y hasta la supresión de la Ley Taft-Hartley._

_El Pentágono no ordeno la fabricación de armas de guerra aérea más grandes y poderosas en respuesta a los planes genoshanos en el mismo sentido. Es todo lo contrario. The Nation demostró la semana pasada que los planes de construcción de una Flota de Navíos parecidos a los que posee Fury se comenzó a discutir y contó con la aprobación de los Altos Mandos cinco años antes de los sucesos de New York. Los proyectos Genoshanos apenas fueron comenzados hace un año y como respuesta a los ataques de los Centinelas y al descubrimiento por parte de sus espías de los planes del Pentágono._

_¿Me gustaría que me mostraras las estadísticas de cuantas veces los rusos y los chinos han atacado los sistemas informáticos de este país, y me los compares con las ocasiones en que nosotros les hemos hecho lo mismo a ellos? ¿Olvidamos acaso las acusaciones de Magneto, confirmadas por tres Gargantas Profundas aun no descubiertas, de las extrañas anomalías de sus sistemas defensivos en el momento del ataque Centinela, y las pruebas que las señales que ocasionaron estos desperfectos salieron desde las bases continentales de las fuerzas especiales de la O.T.A.N en África Oriental y no de los Centinelas? De ser esta información plenamente cierta, nuestros líderes militares en África estuvieron cooperando en la aplicación de una política genocida que hubiera supuesto la destrucción de un vasto porcentaje de nuestra raza, sin provocación previa y con premeditación y alevosía._

_-Eres la primera persona que intenta justificar la presencia de hordas extranjeras en nuestras costas, los ataques de estas hordas contra nuestros sistemas computarizados y los sabotajes de nuestras industrias por sus espías y lacayos._

_-No padre, no justifico las acciones de Genosha ni apruebo las agresiones contra nuestras defensas. Pero veo claro el panorama y fuimos nosotros quienes comenzamos las hostilidades. ¿Cómo hubiéramos reaccionado nosotros si la Flota de Genosha no se hubiera limitado a amenazar nuestros límites, sino que hubieran entrado más de media docena de veces en nuestras líneas? Estoy segura que ahora mismo estaríamos enfrentados a una Guerra Mundial abierta._

_Y tampoco cometo el error de colocar en la misma balanza a todos nuestros contrarios. Oriente siente por Genosha la misma preocupación y el mismo odio que sentimos los americanos. Durante los días del ataque contra New York, está comprobado que fuerzas especiales Genoshanas se enfrentaron contra grupos de asalto orientales en las fronteras entre Irán y Asia Central, en Afganistán y en Yemen. También está comprobado que navíos de guerra de alto octanaje, capaces de cruzar el gran mar, y de origen genoshano se estacionaron ante las puertas navales de China como ultimátum definitivo contra los asiáticos por los ataques acontecidos contra navíos comerciales de la Isla que tenían por destino Vietnam y que fragatas chinas atacaron con el pretexto de confundirlas con buques piratas._

_Por otra parte William Markson ha expresado en muchas oportunidades su repudio a las prácticas y métodos de Magneto y lo llamo megalómano engreído y tirano bestial. No creo que estas sean buenas bases para una alianza formal entre ellos._

_-En política existe algo que se llama hipocresía. Todo es un juego turbio y brutal. El que Rusia, China y Genosha finjan encuentros militares para desmentir o intentar desmentir su alianza no deja de ser un truco antiguo para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación a los incautos. Apenas cuatro días después de los hechos que señalas y que pretendes mostrar como ejemplo de discordia irreparable entre los países analizados, Magneto en persona y acompañado por Bruja Escarlata y Lorna se entrevistaron en Wakanda con Serguei Viranov y Alexei Kornilov los dos más altos jefes militares de Rusia y tres días más tarde hicieron lo propio, pero en Atlántida con Xi y Li Tan los dos Almirantes más prestigiosos y al parecer más capacitados de la Armada de Guerra China._

_Según informaron los medios en la mañana de hoy, se prevé que en el trascurso del día lleguen a Genosha el nuevo canciller ruso Alexei Navadiev y el General en Jefe de los Ejércitos Nucleares Mijaíl Mijailovich para una reunión de alto nivel con todos los integrantes de la Casa Magneto. Y para mañana se espera que Magneto salga de Genosha para conversar con Putin y Xi en Beijing en una reunión a puertas cerradas sobre los últimos acontecimientos de interés político, económico y militar que afectan a las tres potencias parias. No parecen naciones al borde de la guerra, te lo digo francamente._

_-Si no te parecen naciones al borde de la guerra solo porque sus más importantes dirigentes mantienen conversaciones de alto nivel, entonces me temo que no conoces las enseñanzas de los libros de historia que tanto te gustan leer, Bestia. ¿Chamberlain y Daladier no traicionaron de modo vil a Austria, Bohemia y España con tal de evitar la guerra con Alemania? ¿No mantuvieron conversaciones permanentes con el mismo Hitler y con Mussolini para mantener la estabilidad europea y evitar una repetición del desastre del 14? ¿Y que se obtuvo de todo ello? Una guerra mil veces más bestial que la que se pretendía evitar, que consumió Europa, parte de África y parte de Asia y que obligo a todas las naciones del orbe a tomar partido. Que Genosha mantenga conversaciones con Rusia y China no implica una alianza, solo implica un intento de todas las potencias mencionadas de no despertar la ira del que consideran cada uno su demonio particular._

_-¿Y qué me dices de los arsenales de armas encontrados en los almacenes abandonados de varias ciudades del país y que nuestras autoridades han conectado con los facciosos que acompañan a Markson? Son de claro origen genoshano, Wakanda y chino. Algunas hasta parecen provenir de los laboratorios militares norcoreanos._

_-La única respuesta es la ya ofrecida por otros. Si William se encuentra tan bien apertrechado y preparado para desencadenar la guerra subversiva ¿por qué aun no se han desencadenado los combates de la insurgencia urbana que supuestamente están planificando los revoltosos? Podría creerte semejantes teorías si estuviéramos hablando de los radicales germanos que al parecer son bastante duros y extremos y poseen extrañas conexiones según informaron algunos medios hace pocos días atrás. Pero incluso con respecto a los alemanes existen serias dudas sobre la verosimilitud completa de los datos dados por los gobiernos europeos. Por lo demás tampoco en Europa parecen existir signos evidentes de una insurgencia armada radical, pese a que el descontento se acrecienta rápidamente en el Viejo Mundo._

_-Saquemos a Markson un momento de la ecuación. Porque parece que francamente su prédica facciosa te tiene atrapada y no te permite pensar. Retrocedamos a los días previos a la huelga. ¿No recuerdas o no quieres recordar el ataque salvaje perpetrado por los soldados de Magneto contra varias instalaciones militares de esta nación durante el cual perecieron cientos de buenos hombres y mujeres, padres y madres de familia, hijos y hermanos de buenas familias americanas? De no haber sido por nuestra intervención y por la acción de los Avengers quien sabe qué consecuencias nefastas hubieran caído sobre nuestra pobre patria. ¿Olvidas los extraños sabotajes contra las plantas de investigación de varias empresas de las más importantes del país, que perdieron toda la información almacenada de sus investigaciones y en las que fueron brutalmente asesinados una importante cantidad de investigadores, sin que hasta ahora haya pruebas concluyentes del modo en que murieron, pero cuyas muertes dejaron un rastro enorme hasta Genosha y las bases secretas de la milicia de esa potencia inmoral e imperialista?_

_-Yo no olvido nada, pero ustedes sí. Y además tergiversan monstruosamente la sucesión de los acontecimientos. El ataque contra las bases militares fue duro y quizá excesivo, pero jamás incomprensible. Fueron esas bases las que sirvieron de centros de fabricación y programación para los ejércitos de Centinelas que casi aniquilaron la patria de los mutantes. De allí salieron los millares de maquinas de guerra gigantescas que intentaron practicar uno de los más violentos genocidios de la historia moderna. En lo que a mí respecta eso se pareció mucho a una incursión de represalia en vez de a una agresión injustificada. En cuanto a las empresas asoladas no olvidemos que fueron estas instalaciones las que proyectaron y crearon (como se descubrió precisamente gracias al ataque feroz de los genoshanos) las cepas de multitud de virus con la capacidad de erradicar a toda la población mutante de la faz de la Tierra. Además de ser los centros de estudio para el mejoramiento de los Centinelas y las fábricas para la creación de las armas portátiles para la infantería en caso de batallas urbanas en una supuesta guerra civil contra la población mutante del país. Lo que Magneto hizo fue una simple política de autodefensa. Además debo dejar constancia que los ataques de Genosha contra nuestras empresas e instalaciones militares dejaron constancia que sus denuncias eran cien por ciento verídicas. Nuestros ataques contra Irak, Siria y Libia nos han dejado como unos mentirosos de marca mayor. Últimamente las únicas acusaciones en las que hemos tenido razón completa han sido las que señalan a Genosha como una potencia mutante que construye una vasta maquinaria militar convencional, nuclear y robótica y ello nos ha resultado fácil porque Magneto no lo oculta sino que lo publicita con gritos destemplados._

Cualquier posible replica contra las últimas afirmaciones de Rachel Summers se vieron cortadas por imágenes de un dramatismo inesperado en las pantallas de televisión ubicadas en las diversas habitaciones de la inmensa Mansión Xavier. Imágenes acompañadas por sonidos y declaraciones periodísticas no menos brutales y terribles que daban una realidad perversa a los motivos de la disputa entre los mutantes de la Casa de Xavier.

" ** _Es sorprendente lo que estamos viendo en este pueblo de las regiones del Oeste de América. Nunca se pensó en la posibilidad de presenciar actos de una brutalidad tan siniestra en Charlotte, pequeña ciudad de doscientos mil pobladores del Estado de New México._**

" ** _Pero si estos actos sirven para algo es para desenmascarar a los traidores que se presentaron como luchadores por la causa social de los más desfavorecidos y desmitificar su figura de nuevos Robin Hood. Solo vean estas imágenes siniestras, estos coches encendidos en llamas con sus ocupantes dentro de los mismos, las viviendas transformadas en gigantescas hogueras donde se calcinan sus habitantes y propietarios; las calles transformadas en un caos sangriento que recuerda de modo sádico los recientes eventos de la Gran Manzana._**

" _ **Vean los cuerpos de los agentes policíacos tiroteados, acribillados por los proyectiles de las armas de guerra que portaban los insurgentes y que sin ningún género de dudas procedieron a disparar a mansalva. Humildes hombres y mujeres que se limitaban a cumplir con su deber y sus responsabilidades y que se encontraron con la amarga recompensa de una muerte terrible e inevitable.**_

" ** _Vean estas barricadas levantadas por los bandoleros que se disfrazaron de revolucionarios y que aprovechan este calificativo para sembrar la discordia, el caos y la muerte en las calles de la hasta ahora pacifica ciudad occidental"._**

Las imágenes eran realmente trágicas e incluso peores a lo que insinuaba la comentarista de la NBC. Por medio de las cámaras de las televisoras y por medio de los teléfonos celulares de los chismosos de toda la vida podían constatarse enormes boquetes en los muros de casi todos los edificios y casas de las calles principales de la urbe. Podían observarse las lagunas de sangre que escapaban a la multitud de cuerpos amontonados en las aceras o en medio de las calles, muchos de dichos cuerpos tirados boca abajo demostrando que habían sido golpeados vilmente por proyectiles lanzados contra sus espaldas, mientras intentaban huir del escenario del inesperado duelo de plomo. Una variedad importante de los caídos eran poco menos que adolescentes que iban o venían de sus salones de clase y algunos eran incluso niños pequeños que no llegarían a los diez años de edad. Se podían observar también, tiradas como basura, varias mujeres con avanzado estado de embarazo, con sus vientres acribillados y sus cuellos abiertos por lo que solo podía ser definido como corte con arma blanca. Lo cual demostraba que se había combatido con saña criminal, sin respetar la vida de los civiles y cometiendo terribles actos de crímenes de lesa humanidad.

Lo más grave es que las escenas no se detenían. Los combates continuaban, pese a que los medios informativos se encontraban avisando que la inesperada refriega sangrienta llevaba aconteciendo desde hacía por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas. Se enfrentaban a plomo cerrado, con ocasionales y violentos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los elementos armados de la policía local, contando con el respaldo de la Guardia Nacional y el apoyo del Ejército y al parecer de tropas de S.H.I.E.L.D contra milicias armadas que decían representar o ser los ejércitos de la Clase Trabajadora de Estados Unidos.

Las imágenes no parecían querer detenerse. Rachel y Bestia vieron en el televisor frente a ellos, totalmente pasmados, como unas violentas ráfagas de lo que obviamente solo podía tratarse de armas de asalto pesadas (ametralladoras o rifles) cruzaban la calle y se estrellaban contra la humanidad de unos soldados de la Guardia, seccionándoles por la velocidad y cantidad de los impactos sus miembros superiores o inferiores del resto de su corporeidad. Los gritos estridentes lanzados por los jóvenes (no debían tener más de veinte años cada uno de los cinco caídos) pusieron pálida a Rachel, que no pudo contener que sus recuerdos giraran en torno a los horrores del Universo siniestro del que ella provenía. Pero esta escena fue rápidamente superada por una impresionante explosión acontecida a pocos metros de las cámaras (la reportera de la NBC cayo partida en dos por el impacto del proyectil). Una serie de bombas y proyectiles lanzados por sujetos desconocidos pero que actuaban desde el territorio controlado por los efectivos del Estado cayó sobre las barricadas de los milicianos y sus alrededores. Las pocas cámaras que sobrevivieron al horroroso bombardeo mostraron como estos proyectiles partieron en pedazos a todos los presentes, milicianos o civiles, combatientes o reporteros y dejaban una cantidad de muertos que quizá podían calcularse en varias decenas.

Otras televisoras y redes sociales mostraban otras partes de la castigada población y allí las escenas no eran de ningún modo mejores a las presenciadas por Rachel y Bestia en las cámaras de la NBC. En las afueras de la ciudad varias columnas de tanquetas de la Guardia se encontraban ardiendo, así como varios Jeeps de combate de la Infantería de Marina de los Estados Unidos de América. Los cuerpos de una amplia cantidad de soldados de ambas fuerzas se encontraban tirados en las adyacencias de la urbe, sin cabeza, sin piernas, con los vientres perforados, con las mandíbulas destrozadas. Como represalia varios tanques pesados de las fuerzas de choque del Ejército Americano habían colocado sus piezas de artillería viendo a los edificios urbanos y lanzaban una tormenta de proyectiles sobre los mismos, con la doble intención de aniquilar la resistencia de los milicianos y abrir paso a sus propias fuerzas.

En la carretera que conectaba el pueblo con México se libraban igualmente fieros combates. Pero allí los insurgentes parecían poseer una notable superioridad sobre sus contrarios. Descargas de lo que parecían ser cañones de energía abrían brechas en las filas de los gubernamentales, despedazaban tanquetas y tanques pesados, desmontaban piezas de artillería y provocaban severas bajas entre las tropas de a pie, impidiendo que se concretara el asedio que los ejércitos del Estado parecían querer empeñarse en cerrar contra los milicianos. Rachel pensó que la maniobra era muy extraña. ¿Por qué los del Gobierno querrían poner bajo sitio a una ciudad que era leal al orden vigente dejando encerrados en la misma tanto a los milicianos de Markson como a los habitantes civiles de la urbe? ¿Por qué el Estado estaba empleando tanques de guerra, artillería y armas de energía (había podido comprobar que los haces de energía no solo salían despedidos de la ciudad sino que impactaban a los edificios y casas de la misma) contra una población pacifica en vez de buscar medios menos dañinos para mantener a salvo a los civiles? ¿Cómo los rebeldes se habían logrado armar con tanta presteza de armas de poder tan destructivo y sin que nadie lo percibiera realmente? ¿Cómo había hecho el Estado para concentrar un poder de fuego tan destructivo contra una ciudad desarmada en tan solo cuatro horas y sin que nadie se apercibiera de la movilización masiva de miles de soldados con todo su material de guerra?

¿Por qué una simple huelga pacifica y unas brigadas de choque típicas de cualquier huelga se habían transformado en cuestión de horas en milicias fuertemente armadas y dispuestas a confrontar en el campo de batalla a divisiones enteras de las Fuerzas Armadas del país más poderoso del mundo? ¿Quién había comenzado las hostilidades y cuáles fueron las razones para que una huelga pacífica derivara en horas en una batalla digna de figurar, si las imágenes no mentían, en los récords de magnitud de las fuerzas militares de la Unión Americana? ¿Si era verdad que las armas de los insurgentes eran entregadas por los arsenales de Genosha y la Coalición Oriental como era posible que estas poseyeran la marca de fábrica de las fábricas estadounidenses y europeas? Porque ella había podido constatar que los seriales y las características de las armas tiradas en el piso y que pertenecían a los milicianos muertos eran típicas de las creadas por el Complejo Industrial-Militar Americano y no parecían contar con ningún viso de haber tenido Genosha como origen de su creación.

Pero las imágenes sangrientas no serían el único golpe que Rachel y el conjunto de los X-Men recibirían ese día. Su pasmo se acrecentó con las imágenes de la ABC, BBC, CNN y demás cadenas noticiosas desplegadas en New York, Chicago, California, Pennsylvania, Indianápolis y Michigan. Los periodistas parecían no menos sorprendidos que los televidentes y se generaba una sensación de incredulidad amplificada a toda la nación que además repercutía sin contemplaciones en el mundo entero. Rachel casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa de satisfacción de todos los integrantes de la Casa Magneto allá en Genosha, o la sonrisa cínica de Putin desde el Kremlin o el sarcasmo asiático de Kim Jon Un y los chinos. También podía imaginarse la indignación de Tormenta y el placer secreto de su marido Black Panther desde Wakanda y la felicidad casi animal de Namor por lo que acontecía. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era la reacción que pudieran tener Apocalipsis, Siniestro y/o Doom desde sus cuarteles secretos y desde Latveria al observar la impactante noticia que empezaba a circular entre todos los televidentes e internautas del mundo.

Representantes de varias decenas de organizaciones sindicales realizaban encuentros con los medios de comunicación, expresando su más enérgico repudio a los sucesos que en esos momentos sacudían hasta sus cimientos la pobre ciudad de Charlotte. Pero lo hacían de un modo que dejaba en claro que no parecían creer que Markson y los suyos fueran los responsables principales del violento desaguisado y que por el contrario le achacaban las responsabilidades del desastre a los elementos externos al Movimiento Obrero organizado. El Secretario General del Sindicato del Automóvil (electo hacía tan solo una semana atrás) en la ciudad de Chicago y que además había fungido como asesor del Sindicato de Trabajadores de la Industria Aeroespacial en Houston y Dallas afirmaba por ejemplo:

" **Los incidentes acontecidos en las últimas horas en la pequeña ciudad de Charlotte demuestran el grado de intolerancia, clasismo, racismo y en general los niveles de incontrolada violencia que se han apoderado de nuestra política, nuestra economía y nuestra estructura social en términos generales. Unos incidentes en los que se pretende que la comunidad de nuestro país amado crea que los trabajadores de la Industria Agroalimentaria son una especie de conspiradores** **al servicio de los intereses de las potencias extranjeras y comenzaron su justa lucha como modo de sabotear todos los esfuerzos nacionales por prosperar y recuperarse de la crisis que padecemos desde 2007.**

**Pretenden que creamos que los huelguistas comenzaron los violentos disturbios y las salvajes confrontaciones que han dejado ya no menos de un millar y medio de muertos pese a haber trascurrido tan solo cinco horas del comienzo de los incidentes armados. Se pretende inducirnos a pensar que nuestros hermanos de clase poseen una especie de voluntad subversiva capaz de ensañarse contra sus propios vecinos, familiares y amistades y que son responsables del asesinato criminal de cientos de inocentes.**

**Pero tenemos pruebas rotundas para afirmar que los terribles eventos que estamos presenciando son producto del accionar de poderosos elementos criminales dentro de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad. Que fueron policías, militares, guardias nacionales quienes comenzaron a agredir por medios armados la pacífica manifestación de los trabajadores en huelga y que esto era un plan premeditado desde hacía varias semanas atrás como lo demuestran los equipos de guerra concentrados con tanta rapidez y eficacia en las calles y en las afueras de la población.**

**Tenemos pruebas grabadas, orales, visuales y escritas que comprueban que la población de la ciudad simpatiza en su amplia mayoría con los huelguistas y que ante esta situación elementos fascistas enquistados en nuestras fuerzas armadas decidieron imponer una política de terror militar contra una población desarmada y castigar así la voluntad de los trabajadores americanos de defender sus más elementales derechos laborales, sociales y constitucionales.**

**Debido a esta situación y con el respaldo pleno del cien por ciento de los afiliados a nuestro Sindicato y con la aprobación además de no menos del noventa por ciento de los trabajadores no sindicalizados de nuestra industria; declaramos que de este momento en adelante nos declaramos en Huelga Indefinida para respaldar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de clase de la industria agroalimentaria. Declaramos que no levantaremos la huelga hasta tanto no se esclarezcan los espeluznantes eventos acaecidos en Charlotte y hasta que no cese la persecución extraoficial emprendida contra William Markson y sus partidarios más cercanos. Declaramos que hacemos un llamado a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de clase de todas las industrias, comercios, granjas, centros de estudio y demás centros sociales y económicos de la nación para que se nos unan de modo inmediato y demuestran a los fascistas que desean apoderarse del poder social y político de la nación que Estados Unidos de América no es la Alemania de los años treinta y no van a tener tan fácil alcanzar sus planes macabros. Declaramos por último y a sabiendas de la campaña de descrédito que caerá a partir de este momento sobre nosotros que no somos agentes de ninguna potencia extranjera terrestre, alienígena o interdimensional, que no recibimos pagos de ninguna especie por parte de nadie y que poseemos las pruebas de estas afirmaciones, pruebas que ya hemos presentado ante los organismos judiciales pertinentes, a los medios de comunicación y a las redes sociales.**

Declaraciones parecidas empezaron a circular por los medios de comunicación y por las redes sociales en las siguientes horas, a la par que se acrecentaba la virulencia de la batalla en Charlotte, el número de víctimas se disparaba y el poderío bélico de los involucrados quedaba muy bien plasmado sobre el papel de una manera que nadie hubiera esperado que se concretara en realidad hasta ese mismo día, pese a todas las declaraciones y teorías conspirativas que pululaban por todas partes. Los trabajadores de los puertos de San Francisco y Baltimore. Los trabajadores de los aeropuertos de todos los estados de la Costa Oeste. Los empleados de la mitad de los Wall Mart de la nación. Más del cuarenta por ciento de las secciones sindicales y más de las tres cuartas partes de los obreros no sindicalizados de las industrias siderometalúrgicas. Más de un tercio de los trabajadores de la industria automotriz. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta ya había trascurrido un día entero desde que comenzaron a circular las noticias del incidente en Charlotte y para pasmo de toda la nación se habían declarado en estado de huelga tres millones y medio de trabajadores de gran número de empresas estratégicas y cientos de miles de universitarios habían salido a las calles de las metrópolis para expresar su solidaridad con la justa lucha de los trabajadores estadounidenses.

Mientras ello acontecía, la Batalla de Charlotte culminaba gracias a la enérgica intervención de los Avengers. Por las pantallas de la televisión y con un fondo de música patriótica (que a Rachel le pareció de mal gusto y muy preocupante porque revelaba un marcado cariz fascista o por lo menos así le pareció) pudo observarse como Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Capitán América, Hulk, Ant-Man, Avispa, Falcon, Ojo de Halcón, Mockingbird, Visión y Hércules (Rachel se pregunto qué hacía este patán engreído ayudando a los Avengers) bajaron de modo violento contra las posiciones milicianas en la ciudad y atacaban a los insurgentes con todo su arsenal. Contaron con la colaboración activa de lo que podía deducirse eran cientos de agentes de alto nivel combativo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Quizá sacando bien la cuenta hasta podía ser que llegaran a varios millares los agentes involucrados en la brutal operación quirúrgica.

Rachel no comprendía de donde habían sacado los insurgentes armas de tanto poderío destructivo y ello la llenaba de alarma. Pero no pudo negar que resulto muy "entretenido" ver a los Héroes más Poderosos de la Tierra tener que soportar una batalla en forma contra unos simples humanos de la clase baja y ver como su arrogante jactancia se transformaba en amarga lucha. Quizá los Avengers no tenían un duelo de esa magnitud desde los días de sus guerras contra Thanos y ello era motivo de regocijo y alarma para la joven mutante interdimensional. No podía dejar de recordar que demostraciones de vulnerabilidad semejantes a esta fueron el acicate para que los Centinelas, los supremacistas y demás engendros demenciales que asolaron su Universo decidieran actuar con todo su poderío y apoderarse del planeta. Fue ver a los Avengers impotentes para sofocar los problemas generados por milicias terroristas mutantes lo que impulso a los Centinelas a intervenir en la Guerra de las Especies. Fue su incapacidad de reafirmar la hegemonía estadounidense en el planeta lo que empujo a Doom para desencadenar su cruzada contra Europa Oriental y posteriormente contra Europa del Oeste. Fue la debilidad de los Avengers para proteger a los mutantes de los desmanes de los Centinelas lo que empujo a los Jinetes de Apocalipsis a declarar la guerra genética total (extrañamente su líder jamás hizo acto de presencia) y empujar su mundo un poco más en la locura abyecta.

Aunque en honor a la verdad en esta ocasión, pese a los graves problemas generados por los insurgentes (decenas de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D liquidados, cientos gravemente heridos, los mismos Avengers con lesiones alarmantes pese a confrontar meros milicianos humanos) estos terminaron por ser aplastados y obligados a rendirse o ver como abandonaban la ciudad antes de caer en manos de los agentes del Estado. Resulto un autentico despliegue de poder lo realizado por los Avengers. Trincheras y fortificaciones, improvisadas por los insurgentes, derribadas por Hulk como castillos de arena (con decenas de insurgentes en el interior de las mismas). Decenas de milicianos gritando de sorpresa y dolor cuando los proyectiles nanotecnológicos penetraban sus improvisados escudos de energía y derribaban a los revoltosos; en ocasiones de modo letal. Las balas y las flechas de Black Widow, Ojo de Halcón y Mockingbird dieron buena cuenta de un vasto número de rebeldes, que caían segados sin saber bien quien los aniquilaba o de donde procedían los disparos. Las descargas de energía salidos del Martillo de Thor asolaron las líneas insurgentes de una manera que ni siquiera Hulk pudo igualar. Las descargas eran de tal potencia que no solo los ocupantes caían electrocutados (en ocasiones de forma mortal) sino que la misma solidez de la infraestructura de los edificios cedía y se desplomaban encima de sus ocupantes revolucionarios. Lo que era una batalla campal más o menos igualada término transformándose en cuanto los Avengers impusieron su poder y experiencia de combate en una autentica carnicería.

Ahora, treinta horas después del comienzo de las confrontaciones armadas en la ciudad de Charlotte, podían sacarse las conclusiones pertinentes al evento demencial que quebró la tranquilidad tradicional de la población norteamericana. Se calculaba que los insurgentes armados no eran menores a los quince mil. Las Fuerzas del Estado desplegadas en torno a la ciudad no bajaban de los treinta y cinco mil combatientes. Las bajas mortales entre los rebeldes no resultaban menores al cincuenta por ciento de todos sus efectivos. Mientras que el Estado entre muertos y heridos padeció bajas no menores a un tercio o poco más de todos los involucrados. Los civiles pusieron un volumen desproporcionado de las víctimas mortales y no menos de treinta mil civiles de todas las edades y ambos sexos cayeron víctimas de los combates. En total cayeron aniquilados más de cuarenta y cinco mil personas entre civiles y combatientes. Poco menos de cincuenta mil resultaron heridos de gravedad y más de quince mil fueron detenidos por las autoridades del Estado con el argumento de ser insurgentes o poseer afinidades con los mismos.

Desde los tiempos de la Guerra Civil contra los estados esclavistas no se había soportado en tierras americanas una confrontación armada de la magnitud, violencia y número de víctimas que la acontecida en Charlotte durante los días de ayer y hoy, pensaba Rachel desesperada y asqueada. No lograba comprender como las cosas habían degenerado tanto en América para que los habitantes del país se masacraran entre ellos de forma tan poco civilizada y sin muestras de piedad, consideración o moderación.

Pero lo que si estaba más o menos claro es que los frentes de la lucha social en el país se estaban delimitando en sus líneas más gruesas y de manera cada día más radical. No solo era que los Avengers habían tomado abiertamente partido en la sangrienta pugna al atacar a los milicianos y defender la acción de los ejércitos del Estado. No era solo que S.H.I.E.L.D hubiera puesto a disposición de las estructuras de poder actualmente existentes en América todo su poderío bélico y participado junto a los Avengers en la destrucción de una facción revolucionaria claramente apoyada por los habitantes de la ciudad en la que se libro la lucha. Tampoco era únicamente que el Estado había actuado con todo el peso de su poderío militar y represivo sitiando una de sus propias ciudades y llevando a cabo sin piedad una política de aniquilamiento de proporciones bélicas.

Lo peor, lo que agravaba el panorama mucho más que lo plasmado anteriormente se encontraba en las declaraciones y actuaciones de los grandes actores sociales que conformaban el cuerpo de la nación y que ponían así en entredicho la tan cacareada unidad de acción de la sociedad estadounidense contra las amenazas internas y externas. Casi todas las grandes estructuras del poder económico y social de la nación abrieron el día lanzando estruendosas declaraciones contra los revoltosos de Markson, contra la huelga y exigiendo la aplicación de la Ley Marcial en todo el país para restablecer la paz, el orden y la disciplina social. Las Federaciones Empresariales y las Cámaras de Comercio, los Grandes Trust y las pequeñas y medianas empresa, las Grandes Cadenas Comerciales y los medios de comunicación locales, regionales y nacionales; todos a una condenaron el levantamiento de Charlotte, la insurgencia de los extremistas y la bestialidad de los traidores a la patria. Era según ellos la hora de implementar las directrices políticas que restablecieran el más estricto orden interno y la hegemonía del país en la escena internacional.

En el otro extremo del cuerpo social, una numerosa cantidad de sindicatos obreros y de uniones laborales expresaron su completo descreimiento de la versión oficial sobre los acontecimientos de Charlotte, su solidaridad activa con los huelguistas de la industria cárnica y su llamado a la Huelga General activa en defensa de los perseguidos políticos por parte de los Grandes Negocios y el Estado. Repudiaban los llamamientos a la represión por parte de las Federaciones Empresariales y exigían el comienzo de investigaciones imparciales sobre los acontecimientos que enlutaban la nación; haciendo referencia no solo a los eventos de Charlotte sino a New York y los incidentes políticos y militares con varias naciones extranjeras que ponían en entredicho la paz social interna y la paz mundial entre las potencias.

Reclamaban los sindicatos un aumento general de los salarios que duplicara su volumen actual, exigían el acrecentamiento del importe empresarial a los fondos de pensiones, exigían el cese del hostigamiento a los trabajadores que deseaban organizarse en su lugar de trabajo, reclamaban la supresión de las leyes de seguridad nacional que reprimían la disidencia y el derecho a la huelga haciendo hincapié especial en la Ley Taft –Hartley y la Ley Patriota. Pedían la libertad plena para Markson y sus partidarios a menos que se comprobaran los delitos que se le imputaban. Exigían el inmediato cumplimiento de las reivindicaciones presentadas por los trabajadores liderados por William.

No parecía que pudieran existir líneas de encuentro entre las posturas presentadas por ninguno de los dos grandes sectores que se habían lanzado a presentar sus opiniones ante el gran público nacional e internacional. Una situación agravada porque las opiniones presentadas por ambos grandes conglomerados sociales se veían acompañados por unas claras demostraciones de poder que sacaban a relucir la musculatura de cada uno de ellos y llenaba de intranquilidad a todos los que visualizaban el desarrollo de la inesperada crisis. El Estado y los Grandes Negocios ponían en estado de alerta máxima a todos los efectivos policiales, militares y súperheroicos de la nación en previsión de nuevos ataques. Los Sindicatos ponían en pie de guerra sus afiliados, que entusiasmados como nunca antes respondían clamorosamente al llamamiento y se unían sin equívocos a las jornadas de huelga convocadas. Los tres millones y medio de huelguistas de las primeras horas se habían transformado para sorpresa de la mayoría de los analistas y quizá de los mismos sindicalistas en cinco millones y tres cuartos. Y ello en apenas un día de activismo determinado e implacable.

No. Definitivamente esta crisis no iba a ser solucionada fácil ni pacíficamente. Mucho se temía Rachel que las consecuencias de las jornadas de Charlotte iban a ser muy superiores y de peor catadura que las contempladas tras los ataques de Apocalipsis contra New York. La pesadilla que sacudió su mundo parecía estar repitiéndose de forma quintuplicada en esta tierra y había que evitarlo a como diera lugar. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que los horrores se repitieran. No más. Pero para ser sincera consigo misma no tenía ni puta idea de la forma correcta de solventar estos desaguisados monstruosos. Malditos fueran todos.


	4. Fiestas en medio del Caos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La decadencia y descomposición del sistema hacen estragos en la sociedad norteamericana. Mientras las calles y barrios de Clase Obrera estallan en plena Rebelión, las masas del lumpen y de la misma Burguesía promueven y participan en "fiestas" que marcan la miseria de toda la estructura social del país y la subyugación a la que pretenden someter a las mujeres. Pero no todos están dispuestos a permitir que esa aberración acontezca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo de las Guerras que empiezan a asolar el Multiverso. Todo parece estar desmoronándose, ruina, decadencia, descomposición campan por sus respetos. Sangre, sudor y lagrimas parecen comenzar a ser el pan cotidiano y los elementos que dominan los extremos de la sociedad se empeñan en construir referentes de "diversión" basados en la más absoluta degradación del ser humano y en la más brutal sumisión femenina.

**Capítulo IV: Fiestas en medio del Caos.**

_Diario de I.V. tres semanas después de la Batalla de Charlotte._

" _El ruido del jolgorio se masificaba constantemente. Era tan intenso y elevado que sus vibraciones y sonidos se sentían en varias calles a la redonda. No parecía que hubiera otras preocupaciones en el mundo que la obtención del más vasto y concentrado placer carnal que pudiera conseguirse en una celebración callejera en la que lloviera y nevara la comida, la bebida y las drogas de todo tipo y potencia._

" _Siempre me habían parecido de lo más pintorescas estas expresiones de la alegría popular. Parecían una combinación de la más pura y sana necesidad de entretenerse y relajarse para sanar cualquier problema físico y/o mental que las jornadas diarias pudieran generar en las personas, con la más brutal necesidad de olvidar todo por medio de una especie de destrucción completa e incontrolada de las capacidades mentales y corporales de uno mismo. Salvación y condenación al mismo tiempo. Olvido de los dolores de la vida cotidiana con la generación de nuevos dolores con consecuencias iguales o peores que los que se querían solventar u olvidar._

" _Todo a mi alrededor era un macabro ejemplo de esta dualidad satánica de los jolgorios del populacho. Podía ver, a cualquier dirección que volviera la cabeza, a parejas besándose tiernamente, contándose confidencias o declarándose su amor "eterno", acariciándose de un modo tan suave que parecían tener miedo a romperse mutuamente en vez de poseer el deseo de devorarse mutuamente en una explosión de sensualidad desenfrenada. Pero si me fijaba detenidamente podía capturar con mi vista las interminables filas de botellas de cerveza, ron, whiskys, vinos, vodka y sobres y ampolletas de drogas de todas las formas y tamaños, bien fuera en los alrededores de las parejas o en posesión de estos._

" _Sus efectos ya se hacían sentir con cada vez mayores bríos entre los participantes del festín. Los avances de los chicos se hacían cada vez más insistentes y rudos. Y sus compañeras, bien fuera por efecto de las bebidas y las drogas o por deseos íntimos casi incontenibles, se dejaban hacer y hasta tomaban actitudes casi tan agresivas como la de sus acompañantes viriles. Pude ver sin demasiado esfuerzo como una gran cantidad de chicas ya tenían su ropa íntima más debajo de las rodillas o tirada en el suelo y como sus piernas se encontraban cada momento más abiertas en una pérdida absoluta de las inhibiciones sociales y morales._

" _Los gemidos que salían de las gargantas de las chicas y los gruñidos no menos claros de sus compañeros mostraban hasta qué punto las pasiones y las drogas les habían disparado el deseo y las ansias de placer carnal. Pude constatarlo cuando, delante de mí y sin tapujos o pudores, varias parejas comenzaron a aspirar dosis más o menos elevadas de cocaína o a fumar marihuana o a inyectarse heroína. Me sorprendió lo antiguo de las sustancias que utilizaban, habida cuenta de la popularidad y la relativa economía de los nuevos productos como "Éxtasis Mutante", "Pasión Vengadora" o "Solución Wakandiana". Supuse que sería una de esas celebraciones en las que se daba el visto bueno a lo antiguo y se reservaba lo nuevo para otros momentos. También pude imaginarme que, ciertamente, ninguno de los chicos que se encontraba en la fiesta se encontraría con ánimos de celebración o tal vez ni siquiera ostentara la capacidad física de celebrar si en los alrededores se encontraran individuos como Black Panther o Magneto. Me resultaba dudoso que al soberano de Wakanda o al Conquistador/Libertador de Genosha les cayera en gracia una denominación tan insultante para unas drogas destructoras._

" _Pero estas visiones no eran ni de lejos lo más perturbador de todo el asunto. Alejándose un poco del escenario de la pronta orgía se podían observar sucesiones de eventos aun más duros que los que ya mencione. Podían verse personas ya completamente drogadas o borrachas al punto de la inconsciencia, mientras grupos de personas intentaban sacar provecho de cualquier forma posible de ellas. Fuera mediante el robo de sus posesiones, carteras, billeteras, ropa, zapatos o mediante acciones supuestamente bromistas para sorprender a sus víctimas una vez lograran recuperar la consciencia o (y esto era bastante frecuente) acciones que solo podían calificarse de abusos, incluso de violación._

" _No puedo negar que lo que veía me llenaba de ira e indignación. Pero pretender salvar a los estúpidos que se habían dejado capturar por sus aprovechadores en esa Meca de la degradación era algo que se encontraba más allá de mis fuerzas y de mis planes. La capacidad de contenerme casi me abandonaba cuando veía a tantas chicas, al borde de la inconsciencia o completamente desvanecidas, siendo pegadas contra las puertas de los vehículos o contra las paredes de las viviendas cercanas o contra los troncos de los árboles y los postes de la luz eléctrica, para así poder despojarlas mejor de sus vestimentas, abrirles las piernas y penetrarlas en violentos actos de posesión carnal en los que no se percibía la mínima intención de ofrecer delicadeza sino puro y duro aprovechamiento. Mi cuerpo entero gritaba en tensión ante tan evidentes actos de violación callejera masiva y aumentaba la ira al comprobar que nadie parecía tomar la situación con el mismo asco que sentía yo. Parecía como si todos considerasen los hechos que acontecían ante sus ojos y oídos como actos de una realidad cotidiana casi diaria por la que no valía la pena molestarse._

" _Lo peor es que quienes más parecían indiferentes a semejantes actos de depravación y depredación eran las mismas mujeres del área o las que participaban en las festividades. Muchas miraban los eventos con cara de indiferencia, dedicándose a sus propios asuntos, tomando sus cervezas, sus drogas, maquillándose o gozando de las sucesivas penetraciones que sus amantes les propinaban en medio de la calle. Incluso pude constatar que muchas de las voyeurs (las que se encontraban en mejores condiciones físicas y mentales y que hasta parecían conservar sus capacidades psíquicas en pleno funcionamiento) no ocultaban unas sonrisas sarcásticas y burlonas; como si al disfrute de ser testigos de una relación sexual que no les incumbía o no debía incumbirles se uniera la sensación de poder gozar de la degradación y desgracia de sus congéneres._

" _Nunca me he dejado dominar por la mojigatería y ser testigo de una copula entre dos personas que se gustan; sin importar si los protagonistas son del sexo opuesto o del mismo; aunque no sea de mis diversiones favoritas, tampoco es cosa que me haga retroceder con una sensación de espanto. Pero, lo que teníamos todos los presentes frente a nosotros no era en modo alguno una copula generalizada de gente plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y de porque lo hacía. Lo que se tenía a nuestro alrededor era una sucesión macabra de actos de agresión sexual de la peor catadura. Se podía ver con toda tranquilidad como los protagonistas de las violaciones, poseían sonrisas en sus caras de una perversidad completa y como les parecía estimulante tener entre sus brazos muchachas incapaces de detener lo que les acontecía o de participar voluntariamente en lo que se les hacía._

" _Para enturbiar aun más el panorama en los linderos de la fiesta se habían apostado individuos de no muy buen ver (aunque algunos poseían un cuerpo atlético realmente impresionante), cuyos rostros dejaban claro que cualquier intento por ingresar o salir del área de las celebraciones sería duramente reprimido si no se contaba con la plena autorización de los mandamases del sector. Pistolas, revólveres, rifles, metralletas, fusiles (especialmente AK en sus muy diferentes versiones), hasta lanzagranadas y lanzacohetes se contabilizaban en los arsenales de los hampones que dirigían los eventos del área en cuestión y de todos sus alrededores._

" _Se podía ver con toda tranquilidad como en la fiesta tomaban parte variados elementos de las fuerzas de Seguridad del Estado, bien fueran Policías estatales o municipales, Guardias Nacionales, militares de permiso (o quizá hasta en funciones, después de lo de Charlotte era difícil saber qué situación poseía un militar en el momento que se lo veía) y hasta algunos integrantes particularmente turbio de grupos como el F.B.I, la C.I.A e incluso S.H.I.E.L.D. Dada mi experiencia en el mundo de la Alta Sociedad no me resultaba complicado ubicar a los elementos que por su rango o jerarquía en la escala social se encontraban de modo marcado fuera de sus zonas de sociabilidad normal. Y los miembros de los servicios de inteligencia del Estado resaltaban como un oloroso montón de mierda maloliente entre otro montón de mierda solo un poco menos maloliente._

" _Pero un grupo de personas si resaltaban en medio de todo el hedor que se desarrollaba en medio de ellos. Colocados en el centro del patio de la humilde casa proletaria alrededor de la cual se desarrollaban las actividades de los involucrados en las jornadas de diversión; un grupo de aproximadamente doce personas conversaban (pesé al desaforado volumen de la música), observaban (pesé a la gran cantidad de personas que pululaban por las calles) y captaban todo lo que acontecía en el mundo cercano. No pude dejar de percibir que la expresión de sus rostros era una combinación de desprecio, asco, ira y compasión por lo que acontecía a su alrededor y no pude dejar de ver la enorme bandera de los Estados Unidos que flotaba en el techo de la morada, las insignias Rojas y Doradas de Autoridad Blanca que decoraban las paredes y la expresión de dignidad feroz que escapaba por todos los poros del cuerpo de los doce integrantes de esa familia o grupo de amistades. Tanta dignidad y poder dejaban traslucir estos personajes, que los integrantes de la delirante orgía ni se atrevían a acercarse a la casa. Y eso incluía tanto a los simples participantes del festín como a sus organizadores y líderes._

" _Muy a mi pesar tuve que reconocer el brío, la energía y la dignidad de los habitantes de esa morada. Sus símbolos no dejaban de representar todo lo que yo más odiaba y temía y contra lo que venía luchando desde toda mi vida políticamente consciente; pero sin lugar a dudas su moralidad férrea, su disciplina y su dignidad eran mejores ejemplos de humanidad y civilización que la escena decadente que tenía ante mis ojos y oídos y que no parecía tener la intención de culminar en poco tiempo. Todos los doce integrantes de este extraño grupo de personas se me quedo mirando con atención. Tal vez percibían que yo formaba parte de ese lugar tanto como ellos o incluso menos. Aunque por las miradas que me lanzaron tal vez percibieron que, aunque yo no era el enemigo masivo que tenían enfrente, si era otra clase de contrincante (quizá más peligroso) que no compartía la forma de ser ni hacer de la chusma decadente pero que tampoco comulgaba con la solución que ellos quizá proponían o pensaban mejor._

" _Podría decirse que en el sector existían en ese momento tres bandos, más o menos delineados. Por una parte la chusma que organizaba y gozaba del show, en el que podían y debían contarse elementos poderosamente implicados en las políticas locales, regionales y hasta nacionales del Estado imperante. Por otra un grupo casi insignificante en el área; pero poderosa y creciente en la Nación (y quizá por eso mismo hasta los momentos intocada por la chusma); representado por los doce de la casa. Y por fin una tercera facción, representada por los momentos solo por mi persona y que sin embargo era capaz de poseer claridad de donde estaban sus intereses y de quienes eran sus amigos y aliados y quienes por el contrario representaban una amenaza severa contra sus necesidades más apremiantes._

" _Decidí que no era momento de seguir exponiéndome a las miradas de extraños; por lo menos no en un solo lugar y encamine mis pasos al lugar donde esperaba encontrarme con mis contactos de esa noche y realizar las tareas que tenía pendientes desde que Avengers, Genosha, Wakanda y los Jinetes habían movido pieza de modo tan clamoroso en las últimas semanas. A riesgo de sonar arrogante mantengo la seguridad que mis acciones pueden representar un giro importante en los acontecimientos de relevancia que nos sacuden tan amargamente. Cada quien tira para su lado, sin ser capaces de captar el guión más grueso de la comedia sangrienta que padecemos y sin poder vislumbrar la perversidad de los elementos que quieren sacar provecho bestial de nuestros entuertos como nación, como especie y como civilización._

" _Debo despojarme de estos pensamientos reflexivos y salir con prontitud de este lodazal pestilente en el que me encuentro, con la plena seguridad de estar encaminándome a una especie de infierno aun más siniestro pero más importante que en el que me hallo en estos instantes. Con decisión encamino mis pies a donde deben ir y entro por una línea boscosa del parque que es utilizado por las parejas para sus devaneos amorosos desde los tiempos de inicios de siglo. Y en efecto me encuentro con escenas no menos activas que las dejadas atrás, aunque con la diferencia que todos los participantes en las mismas están plenamente conscientes de sus acciones y tienen la capacidad y la racionalidad para saber lo que hacen y lo que desean. No parecen estar ni siquiera dominados por los efectos del alcohol o las drogas. Al contrario parecen gozar de un completo control de sí mismos, a menos que cataloguemos la pasión sexual como el estupefaciente que los domina. Lo que bien podría ser el caso, porque tanto las chicas como los muchachos parecen completamente absortos en lo que hacen y son absolutamente incapaces de percibir mi presencia y mi avance lento pero seguro por el medio de la línea en la que realizan sus actos apasionados._

" _Las escenas son dignas de una obra porno. Chicas completamente desnudas cabalgando sobre sus parejas en medio de sus propios jadeos excitados y los gritos contenidos de sus novios. Chicos que colocan en posición de perrito a las muchachas, las agarran por los cabellos y las cabalgan y penetran con fuerza, en medio del chocar de sus respectivas pelvis y sus sónicos placeres. Jóvenes bellezas pegadas contra los troncos de los arboles cercanos, con las piernas separadas y levantadas para recibir en su interior a sus hombres, provocando que los arboles se estremezcan ante el retumbar de sus orgasmos. Voraces besos y abrazos donde los amantes recorren con sus bocas y manos cada rincón de los cuerpos desnudos de sus parejas, aumentando la calentura de la zona a niveles estratosféricos, permitiendo que las escenas de las lenguas y los labios de los participantes de esta especie de orgía selvática recorriendo penes y vulvas, testículos y clítoris envíen relámpagos de placer hasta a aquellos que no se encuentran participando activamente en la jodienda generalizada._

" _No pude evitar una sonrisa sarcástica al encontrarme con una pareja que, muy apasionadamente, no dejaba de besarse y manosearse. Lo extraño de la situación, por lo menos para alguien que lograra mantener los sentidos en forma, era que aun, ambos; tanto él como ella, se encontraban con sus ropajes colocados y sin que pareciera que tenían intenciones de quitárselas. Era evidente que no eran participantes reales del festín y que se encontraban en la zona por motivos radicalmente diferentes a la diversión. Además, no me resulto difícil reconocerlos. No ocultaban sus identidades. Supuestamente se encontraban separados de sus amigos y se habían dedicado a divertirse y fortalecer su relación sin preocuparse por el mundo que los rodeaba. Pero jamás me había creído esa versión del cuento y para mí persona era evidente que si esos dos estaban aquí, todo el grupo buscaba algo importante; quizá algo muy relacionado con su propia misión._

" _No puedo permitir que estropeen lo que necesito hacer. La información que necesito adquirir y los materiales que tengo que proveer a mis contactos superan con creces cualquier posible beneficio global que estos dos y su grupo de héroes puedan conseguir. Más pronto que tarde es evidente que sus acciones los forzaran a intervenir activamente en el conflicto iniciado por los apocalípticos en la Gran Manzana y eso traerá aparejada la intervención de los equipos especiales de casi todas las Grandes Naciones con alguna conexión, amistosa u hostil contra ellos. Y lo más preocupante es que las naciones que más propensas se encontraban a formar parte de la pugna si estos se encontraban involucrándose eran precisamente las que más preocupación me generaban, bien fuera por los enormes recursos que manejaban, por las capacidades de sus habitantes o por la habilidad y fuerza de sus dirigentes. Además, que las suposiciones existentes en diversos medios insinuaban su conexión con fuerzas que iban más allá de los límites aceptables y reconocibles por el común de las naciones de la Tierra._

" _No tenía por supuesto la intención de ser hostil contra ellos. Solo pensaba adelantarme a cualquier posible interferencia en el encuentro de hoy con mis "amigos" y para ello cogí el camino más corto a través del bosque, evadiendo las parejas y por el medio del territorio dominado supuestamente por los fantasmas de las almas torturadas por las masacres perpetradas en todo New York por los ejércitos mercenarios austro prusianos durante la Guerra de 1774-1783. Era una estupidez la supuesta maldición de los parques y "bosques" urbanos de New York y era una imbecilidad aun mayor creer que los espíritus de los difuntos venían para atormentar a los que invadieran sus dominios. Pero era una creencia que resultaba de lo más útil cuando se quería evadir a grupos de personas curiosas, cuando se quería cometer una acción delictiva o cuando se deseaba encontrarse con alguien sin la molesta presencia de ojos indiscretos. Yo pensaba cometer todas estas acciones al mismo tiempo. Así que el mito me venía como anillo al dedo. Además no me preocupaba que algún o algunos inescrupulosos pudieran tomarse ventajas contra mí, aprovechando mi soledad y mi vulnerabilidad. Contar con apreciables niveles de protección extra e invisible vuelve osado hasta al más cobarde y cretino. Y como yo no me caracterizaba por ninguna de estas miserables características entonces con más razón ponía mi determinación a funcionar con el brío que fuera requerido._

" _Apure mis pasos aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y pronto me encontré en las cercanías de la zona de contacto. Podía ver las luces de la periferia neoyorquina alumbrando en toda su intensidad y despejando las sombras de las marañas de arboles que servían de guarida a los marginados sociales y a los delincuentes de toda ralea; a los cuales me emparejaba el día de hoy debido a mis intenciones. Como me lo suponía, no iba a salir completamente fácil de mi aventura conspiradora. A pocos metros de mi zona de salida, para alcanzar al vehículo que ya veía que se encontraba aproximándose al área de encuentro, una media docena de sujetos me salieron al paso con rostros y gestos que indicaban a las claras que no poseían motivaciones honorables y que sus propósitos entraban en el terreno de lo despreciable. Especialmente asquerosa era la sonrisa del que se encontraba delante de la patota de matones que, obviamente, fungía de líder o caudillo de los indeseables estos._

" _Una sonrisa que se acentuó cuando abrió sus labios con el propósito de decir algo ingenioso o mordaz y dejar las cosas claras sobre lo que allí iba a acontecer. Supongo que tendría en mente algo parecido a las desgracias padecidas por las chicas alemanas en Colonia o por las chicas españolas en San Fermín. Yo por mi parte, pese a pertenecer al mismo sexo que las víctimas de esas bestialidades, no me encontraba en la tesitura de tener que soportar semejantes afrentas. Antes siquiera que el cretino pudiera soltar ni una mísera palabra, ni tan siquiera una letra o sonido más o menos articulado, una profunda brecha apareció en su cráneo y sus sesos empezaron a salpicar todo a su alrededor. Sus compinches se encontraban en estado de shock, no había existido el más leve indicio, sonido, movimiento que indicara lo que iba a acontecer en el instante. Solo pudieron atestiguar como su jefe caía con el cerebro vuelto pedazos por el disparo y su cuerpo se derrumbaba sin vida y sin fuerzas de ningún tipo._

" _No pudieron tan siquiera exclamar o mostrar el miedo y la desesperación que seguramente los embargaba. En rápida sucesión una serie de proyectiles impacto contra la humanidad de mis presuntos agresores y tres de ellos caían tiesos, sus cuerpos dominados por una rigidez mortal al momento que sus cráneos terminaron tan destruidos como el de su muerto caudillo. Así, los seis animales que pretendían saciar sus ansias de dominio sobre mi cuerpo, aprovechando mi aparente soledad, terminaron convertidos en dos, que estaban tan meados y cagados de miedo como lo hubiera estado yo misma de haberme encontrado realmente sola ante esas mierdas putrefactas. Salieron corriendo despavoridos apenas lograron recuperarse de la impresión inicial, pero ni yo ni mis protectores estábamos dispuestos a permitir que esas sabandijas pudieran hacer un mayor daño. En respuesta a un ademán enérgico de mi brazo, dos disparos más le arrancaron, literalmente, las cabezas a los dos importunos y terminaron así con sus intenciones delictivas._

" _No puedo sino lamentar que los actos que lleve a término en el bosque contra estos seis indeseables no pudieran haber sido realizados en medio de la orgía de violaciones que había dejado atrás. Pero allí no contaba con la protección de mis guardianes, instalados en el área donde ahora me encontraba desde hacía horas de antelación. En la fiesta me encontraba realmente sola y vulnerable y rodeada de alimañas por los cuatro costados. Intervenir hubiera sido mi sentencia de muerte y no me encontraba dispuesta a caer tan pronto, por más ira e indignación que me estuviera carcomiendo. Menos aun cuando ya había intentado impedir estas aberraciones al lanzar una advertencia publica por las redes sociales, muchos medios de comunicación y por medio de panfletos escritos advirtiendo de los planes orgiásticos y depredadores de los organizadores del show. La única respuesta obtenida fueron burlas, desprecios, acusaciones de paranoia conspirativa y comentarios chocantes acerca de mi urgente necesidad de tener una verga dentro, por lo cual me dedicaba a fantasear sobre masivas agresiones sexuales en las cuales participaban honorables integrantes de la comunidad, bien fuera como protagonistas o como espectadores._

" _Si una cantidad apreciable de personas no quiere ver cuando se les muestra la verdad por delante y la única respuesta de estas personas es lanzar violentos ataques desprestigiando a quien les quiere mostrar la realidad entonces lamentablemente no se puede hacer demasiado. Confieso que me sorprendí mucho cuando la reacción inicial de las propias mujeres a las que quise advertir de las consecuencias de presentarse en la rumba programada por los dueños de los más grandes centros de compra y venta de armas, alcohol y drogas de los barrios bajos de New York fue una sucesión de insultos por atreverme a difundir infundios contra los protectores de la gente del pueblo llano, contra gente que se dedicaba a cuidar a los habitantes de los barrios, creando escuelas, hospitales, centros recreativos, redes de bibliotecas, centros deportivos; y que pasaban su tiempo cuidando a los niños y protegiendo a las mujeres. No creían, ni les importaba, que el dinero para financiar sus buenas obras proviniera de las guerras de bandas y de las ventas de productos que provocaban la muerte de los jóvenes de los barrios. No parecían entender que la única razón para cuidar de los niños consistía en que eran su reservorio de reclutas para las futuras guerras entre pandillas y que su protección de las mujeres solo provenía de la necesidad de marcar territorio y dejar claro que estas formaban parte de su harem y no era permitido la intromisión de otros perro alfas en los dominios donde estaban sus hembras. La reciente violación masiva era una constatación de la aplicación de este brutal marcaje sexual._

" _No era ni la primera vez ni el único caso en los que me vi implicada de lleno en los asuntos públicos que la comunidad ignoraba y no quería comprender. Ya había insistido, dos años antes de los sucesos, en la necesidad de prestar atención al problema mutante. Había dejado claro que la proliferación de grupos de odio en ambos bandos llevaría a un enfrentamiento total entre las razas Homo Sapiens y Homo Superior. Que este conflicto se vería agravado por las tensiones de raza, sexo y clase que azotaban a los Homo Sapiens y que; como dejaba claro la Guerra Civil Mutante en Genosha; también afectaban de modo brutal a los Homo Superior. Se podía muy bien dar el caso de una cuádruple guerra que asolaría el mundo: por un lado la Guerra entre especies; por el otro la guerra entre las clases sociales; por otro lado la guerra entre las diferentes etnias y por fin la guerra entre los Estados y/o naciones. En realidad podría hablarse de una óctuple guerra dado que los conflictos afectarían a ambas razas al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera me sorprendió cuando Genosha se hundió en la Guerra Civil y la Casa de Magneto con el respaldo de las Clases Populares de la Isla (había que reconocerlo) aplasto sin piedad a los ejércitos de las Hordas Mutantes que pretendían imponer la dominación de una especie de Nobleza Homo Superior por encima del resto de la población y de la propia Casa Real. El plan de estos dementes era sin duda monumental: Liquidar a Magneto y Quicksilver, forzar el matrimonio de Wanda y Lorna con los principales líderes de la sublevación, suprimir los derechos sociales, políticos y económicos de la población común Homo Superior, instaurar la esclavitud perpetua de los Homo Sapiens que habían decidido regresar o permanecer en Genosha aprovechando la política aperturista de la traidora Casa Magneto, Declarar la guerra contra Atlántida y Wakanda y tras vencerlas someter a la esclavitud a sus poblaciones y utilizar a sus jóvenes varones como carne de cañón para una rápida campaña de conquista de toda África. Por supuesto el destino de las jóvenes mujeres mutantes no sería mucho mejor al de las hijas de Magneto: Matrimonios forzados con los conquistadores, harenes, burdeles, esclavitud sexual y laboral y un largo etcétera. Y por último prestar su apoyo a las campañas supremacistas en Occidente y ayudar a los honorables Homo Superior de América y Europa a sacudirse el yugo Humano; supongo que para imponer el yugo Genoshano. Lo más delirante de todo es que; pese al obvio apoyo o simpatía de Apocalipsis, Siniestro y Doom por esta caterva perversa y a los métodos brutalmente terroristas de estos animales, se constato, gracias a la habilidad de los sistemas de inteligencia de Magneto, que Occidente presto grandes cantidades de respaldo material a los conspiradores nobiliarios en forma de armas, dinero, alimentos y medicinas, además de medios de transporte._

" _Lo que si me sorprendió y no puedo negarlo fue el lamento publico de Estados Unidos y Europa al acontecer la batalla final entre los nobiliarios y los realistas y la destrucción definitiva de toda la canalla insurgente. Fue una sacada de careta impresionante. Supongo que el debilitamiento de las capacidades militares de Genosha por los desastres de la Guerra Civil envalentonó a los occidentales lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por la reacción de los mutantes ante semejante acto de agresión. También fue muy sorprendente, aunque muy risible, la ira que embargó a los Avengers al saber la participación de su Gobierno en una tramoya que sacudió y puso en peligro grave la estabilidad de toda el África y en realidad, del mundo entero, como lo demuestran los violentos enfrentamientos armados de fuerzas mutantes favorables a Magneto contra fuerzas pro nobiliarias en Israel, Irán, Pakistán, China, Alemania, Canadá y Marruecos y las violentas confrontaciones entre grupos de fuerzas especiales de los ejércitos Genoshanos contra grupos terroristas nobiliarios en Estados Unidos, Venezuela y Brasil, además de Egipto, Rusia y Gran Bretaña. No fueron pocos los bastiones terroristas atacados por los Avengers en África, Asia y América con la intención de imponer la paz global y detener la ola de matanzas y todo para que después del conflicto vinieran a saber que su propio país había apoyado a una banda de forajidos claramente peor que el mismo Magneto; lo cual era mucho decir._

" _El vehículo esta justo frente a mí. Considero que ha llegado el momento de terminar con estas escrituras y dedicarme de lleno a conversar con mis nuevos interlocutores. No parecen demasiado sorprendidos por los cercanos cadáveres de las sabandijas asesinadas por mis guardianes. O fueron llevados allí por ellos mismos para ponerme a prueba o conocían la existencia de estas sabandijas y no quisieron avisarme como medio de ponerme a prueba o de eliminarme del juego. Cualquiera sea el caso es evidente que debo tomar precauciones a la hora de mantener conversaciones y nexos con ellos. No son de fiar y son tan peligrosos como cualquiera de los otros elementos que juegan este juego macabro y que amenaza con tragarse al planeta entero. Elimino mis pensamientos más amargos (es necesario, es posible que cuenten con mutantes de habilidades psíquicas entre ellos) y me dedico a pensar en los temas más importantes y más en común que tengo con ello; empezando por esos asuntos políticos y comerciales que pueden traer importantes modificaciones en las estrategias de los diversos bandos en pugna e incluso pueden transformar toda la realidad de este mundo de un modo que hasta ahora nadie parece haber sido capaz de prever con la adecuada meticulosidad y la suficiente antelación. Con la posible excepción, claro está del demente de Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes. Y no estoy convencida que este haya sacado las conclusiones completas al atacar."_

_Diario de I.V: Dos semanas después de las festividades barriales._

" _Siempre he pensado que en cuanto a perversiones se refiere no existen realmente diferencias apreciables entre los potentados y los esclavos. La única divergencia real entre ellos estriba en la diferencia de recursos para permitirse gozar de todos los lujos y beneficios que entrega la sociedad a quienes están en capacidad de demostrar su posibilidad de acceder a ellos. Puntos muy considerados por los sociólogos, antropólogos y faranduleros por igual, como lo son la exquisitez de las reuniones de los mandamases, su refinamiento, su deliciosa calidad intelectual solo existen debido a la distancia que las posesiones materiales pueden otorgar. Porque en una sociedad como la nuestra, donde todo se compra y se vende, hasta la cultura, la delicadeza, el refinamiento, la calidad en el estar y el saber estar son adquiridos gracias a los beneficios que el dinero y la posición social son capaces de otorgar a quienes los poseen._

" _Y lo que tenía ante mis ojos era una confirmación palmaria de todas mis deducciones. Lo que la Alta Sociedad de Washington estaba realizando en su exclusiva celebración no podía ser calificado sino como lujuria desatada del más ruin de los niveles. Sin las demostraciones salvajes de depredación sexual que tuve que tolerar en las calles hacía ya dos semanas atrás y sin la presencia de matones armados con la intención de imponer orden y disciplina y custodiar su premio, resultaba más que evidente las semejanzas entre ambos encuentros de lo que los Señores estaban dispuestos a admitir. Debo acotar que la inexistencia de matones de barrio no impedía que faltaran los matones de la Alta Sociedad. Por lo menos una docena de integrantes de esta civilizada y exclusiva grey contaban con armas de fuego de uso personal de gran potencia. Solo que se habían limitado a dejarlas fuera de la fiesta, en manos de sus guardianes encargados de montar vigilancia extramuros con todo el aparejo bélico necesario para hacerse respetar._

" _incluso la arrogante forma de plantarse en la pista de baile o en los corredores y pasillos de la mansión, como si fueran los dueños del mundo y pudieran determinar la suerte del planeta entero, incluyendo la de sus congéneres, se parecía a la pomposidad con la que se comportaban los caudillos de la plebe urbana en las fiestas callejeras de las que tuve un ejemplo tan deprimente hace ya medio mes. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de una agresividad feroz, apenas oculta por una cortesía deliciosa y unos modales dignos del manual de urbanidad más exigente del planeta. Una agresividad que iba dirigida a mostrar dos cosas principalmente, por un lado se demostraba quienes eran los dueños del circo y quienes por tanto ostentaban los derechos para realizar pavoneos sociales y políticos que marcaran las adecuadas jerarquías en la cúspide de la sociedad hegemónica. Por el otro, muy ligado al primer aspecto, se dejaba constancia de quienes eran los perros de presa sexual y por ende quienes poseían los derechos principales sobre las mujeres que nos encontrábamos en la reunión._

" _Las reuniones de las clases elitistas suelen ser muy hipócritas y estas demostraciones de superioridad social y política y por ende sexual suelen realizarse de modo larvado, tranquilo, dejando claro el panorama de manera sutil y exquisita. Se suele realizar demostración de la capacidad intelectual, del conocimiento del mundo que nos rodea, de la elegancia de las maneras, de los recursos con los que se cuenta, de los contactos que se poseen, de la influencia en el entramado de poder sociopolítico y militar. De las relaciones que se tienen no solo entre los potentados del Sistema en el interior del país, sino de las conexiones que se disfrutan con los magnates y gobernantes de las grandes naciones extranjeras. Gracias a estas informaciones otorgadas como sin querer, por medio de conversaciones casuales e inofensivas se logra marcar drásticamente territorio y se deja constancia de quien es la mayor fuerza dentro de la Élites en este momento exacto. De este modo todos nos enteramos de con quién conviene hacer negocios, montar empresas, realizar alianzas, concertar tratados y pactos sociales, políticos, económicos, militares y hasta matrimoniales. Se sabe con quién es más favorecedor salir de cacería o de pesca. A quien resulta invitar a una velada familiar o invitar al próximo evento social. Nos enteramos sobre las cualidades o defectos de todos y lo provechoso o dañino que resultaría tener esa persona presente en nuestros cumpleaños, bodas, bautizos, quince años, graduaciones y demás momentos brillantes de la vida cotidiana en sociedad. Junto con todas estas informaciones tan valiosas para las líneas generales de los potentados, también fluye una información vital para las mujeres del Gran Mundo: quien es el candidato ideal para compartir nuestros lechos. Todas las informaciones sobre posición, poder, influencia, nos permiten comprender si la cornamenta que vamos a montarle a nuestros maridos, novios o amantes traerá la recompensa adecuada por el riesgo corrido; si la afrenta a las nociones de lealtad, confianza, fidelidad, honorabilidad que cometeremos traerán como consecuencia unos beneficios acordes con el riesgo del desprestigio que nos alcanzara si la aventura sale a la luz pública. Incluso en estos tiempos de feminismo "victorioso" para las mujeres nobles y burguesas resulta problemático entregarse a juegos de pasión con hombres distintos a sus parejas si la sociedad llegara a enterarse. Escándalos así arruinan honras, vidas y posiciones aunque sea por simple hipocresía._

" _Pero parecía cada vez más evidente que la rutina y el modo de ser habían cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses con la resurrección de las guerras sociales americanas, que parecían suprimidas tras la destrucción del poderío sindical gracias a las políticas de Reagan en América y de su gran amiga en Inglaterra. Todas las huelgas que habían sacudido el país desde el fin de la Era Reagan entraban en el terreno de lo superficial, lo mínimo, lo simplemente reivindicativo y su debilidad se manifestaba tanto por la cantidad de protestas existentes como por el número de participantes y la duración de las mismas. Ahora con una Huelga en la Industria Agroalimentaria que llevaba durando meses, con huelgas de solidaridad que aglutinaban millones de trabajadores industriales y no industriales, urbanos y rurales y con incidentes que parecían más bien los prolegómenos de la Guerra Civil abierta y declarada, todo parecía haberse trastocado. Yo misma pude percibir en mis visitas a los barrios proletarios y a las urbanizaciones de la clase media una tensión que nunca había respirado. Una tensión que se reflejaba incluso en un atrevimiento visual inusual hasta en los igualitaristas Estados Unidos. Miradas cargadas de reproche y franco odio, como achacándome la responsabilidad de los ruinosos conflictos que nos asolaban y en los que se leía el deseo de hacerme pagar de formas brutales los males que les habían caído desde que comenzaron las confrontaciones entre los grandes conglomerados sociales de este país._

" _Como resultado de ello los elementos más duros, agresivos y determinados de las Élites habían salido de sus escondrijos de mala muerte, donde ejercían un predominio que la paz les impedía utilizar entre su civilizada clase social y la sociedad que esta hegemonizaba. Las Élites habían demostrado que la crisis padecida era mayor a los recursos tradicionales con los que se contaban para controlarla. Habían permitido que una simple huelga reivindicativa se convirtiera en el terreno abonado para una sucesión de protestas casi insurreccionales. Habían permitido que los sectores más radicales entre los insurgentes se fortalecieran al punto de contar con el visto bueno de amplios sectores de la sociedad norteamericana y poseer así carta blanca para desafiar por las vías de hecho las fuerzas del Estado. La Batalla de Charlotte no representaba otra cosa que la consagración de meses de arduos trabajos subversivos por parte de los insurgentes, realizados mientras las Élites dormían en las glorias de las victorias de los años ochenta y noventa del siglo pasado. Olvidaron por tiempo demasiado largo la existencia de elementos insidiosos siempre dispuestos a sacar provecho de las miserias de los débiles y los descuidos de los grandes._

" _Ahora estas fuerzas duras de las Élites surgían como respuesta al desafío lanzado por los insurgentes y procedían a tomar la dirección de una clase dirigente necesitada de guía, orientación y jefatura y que a su vez necesitaba demostrar que seguía poseyendo el derecho inalienable de imponer su liderazgo sobre el conjunto del Cuerpo Social. Mostraban, estos elementos enérgicos su disposición al combate y a la victoria definitiva, por medio de sus acciones públicas y privadas. La serie de discursos altisonantes lanzados a las cámaras de televisión afirmando sin tapujos la necesidad de imponer la disciplina social por los medios que fueran requeridos. Las llamadas por las redes sociales y los medios tradicionales para incitar a la organización coherente de las Élites y de todos los habitantes de bien del país con el fin de enfrentar los retos planteados por la insurgencia marxista y las amenazas de las potencias extranjeras de tendencia subversiva. Sus reuniones con altos miembros de las fuerzas del Estado con el fin de intentar coordinar un esfuerzo entre Gobierno, Élites y aliados varios para la reconstrucción del país, la supresión de la disidencia insidiosa y la reconstrucción de la hegemonía de las fuerzas dominantes tanto dentro como fuera de Estados Unidos de América. Sus tareas prácticas en el terreno de la organización que les habían permitido estructurar agrupaciones de seguimiento, control y dirección capaces de unificar los esfuerzos de las Élites contra los peligros que las amenazaban._

" _Y por supuesto, engreídos por estos triunfos grandilocuentes y pos su creciente influencia, venían estos matones, disfrazados de señores, dispuestos a cobrarse sus favores de maneras definitivas y radicales. Contratos multimillonarios, derecho a participar en las grandes veladas, involucramiento en las grandes decisiones económicas, sociales y políticas del Estado, ingreso a los aparatos armados oficiales; y (al parecer) derecho a construir sus propias estructuras de acción y mando militar o paramilitar. Derecho a organizar legalmente sus extremistas partidos de la más dura derecha política conservadora y casi fascista o nazi. Derecho a aspirar a una posición de liderazgo en las fuerzas combatientes en el momento que llegara la confrontación final contra los enemigos de la Unión Yanqui, sin importar si estos contrincantes eran internos o externos. Y por supuesto venían con la disposición a cobrarse en especie los logros alcanzados; y el plato más dulce éramos sin ningún género de dudas las mujeres que participábamos en las reuniones de sociedad. No importaba demasiado si somos solteras, casadas, prometidas, viudas o arrejuntadas. Lo realmente importante estriba en que la posesión de cualquiera de nosotras representa la conquista carnal de los espacios privativos de la hegemonía previa y la instauración de una nueva hegemonía, tan poderosa que era capaz de cazar y tomar posesión de las propiedades de los antiguos señores con total impunidad._

" _Todo lo antes escrito es más o menos "normal". Entra en lo cotidiano del poder. Lo realmente lamentable y preocupante es la mediocre sumisión de los payasos que se encuentran por debajo de la jerarquía nuevamente establecida. Los mismos que hace poco menos de medio año imponían sus privilegios en la estructura sociopolítica nacional, hacían que los políticos firmaran cualquier documento relevante, desencadenaban la guerra y recuperaban la paz, destruían naciones enteras y barrían gobiernos hostiles como si fueran paja suelta, los que lograban llevarse a la cama a las mujeres más exquisitas y deseadas del país; ahora bajaban la cabeza contritos, amables, lamebotas y permitían que los nuevos señores les arrebataran los contratos multimillonarios, les quitaran los oídos políticos, les quitaran los dominios internacionales y hasta se acercaran a sus mujeres con intenciones claramente agresivas y posesivas._

" _No quiero dar la apariencia, muy común entre muchas feministas y muchos radicales de izquierda, que las mujeres estábamos allí como delicadas y vulnerables liebres, listas para ser devoradas por los salvajes lobos. En mi clase social (y en realidad en todas las demás) las mujeres siempre hemos logrado sobrevivir y hasta sobrepujar la naturaleza bestial de los machos alfa e imponer nuestros puntos de vista y nuestros intereses. No es extraño ver a muchos varones de temple aguerrido y ferocidad criminal comiendo de la mano de la más exquisita y delicada dama de sociedad. Muchos crímenes extraordinarios han contado con la aprobación y hasta el patrocinio de las damas de la Alta Sociedad que guardan una apariencia de decencia, amabilidad y vulnerabilidad, mientras naciones enteras se hundían en mares de sangre para permitir que estas damas adornaran sus cuellos con cadenas de lujo y pusieron hermosas tonalidades brillantes en sus cachetes y en sus uñas; o se vistieran con hermosos vestidos para asistir a operas, obras de teatro y filmes de todo tipo._

" _Pero incluso en este caso, es cierto que la sociedad sigue representando la supremacía del sexo masculino en las estructuras de poder imperantes. Son los hombres los que determinan de cara al público y muchas veces en privado, cuales son las mejores políticas para la conservación y expansión de los intereses del Statu Quo. Son los hombres los que imponen sus puntos de vista contra otros hombres y contra las mujeres que poseen la entereza de participar en este juego macabro con los pantalones y los ovarios bien puestos. Basta con ver los nombres de los que ejercen los cargos directivos en las empresas, centros educativos, instituciones gubernamentales y demás instrumentos del poder para constatar que la inmensa mayoría de ellos pertenecen a integrantes del sexo masculino._

" _Ahora todo se veía agravado por el estallido de la conflagración generalizada entre las clases y entre las naciones. Siempre ha quedado claro que en los tiempos de violencia abierta es cuando la testosterona reclama su derecho al predominio en la naturaleza y la sociedad y pone bajo su yugo a todos los elementos que pueden ejercer sus actividades y hasta sus privilegios en tiempos de paz. Y quedaba claro que los nuevos integrantes del poder en nuestra clase representaban la explosión de testosterona por excelencia. No era solo la arrogancia con la que caminaban y reclamaban sus premios, o las armas que exhibían a ojos del público para que todos comprendieran que eran hombres de acción, o las demostraciones de la efectividad de sus contactos en los medios del poder político nacional e internacional. En realidad en el contexto que se desarrollaba la fiesta, estos elementos de la personalidad de los nuevos potentados eran lo de menos. Lo más importante estribaba en que los señores habían demostrado en vivo y directo y de un modo muy claro que sus maneras no eran las típicas de los farsantes que buscaban impresionar con hazañas falsas o con cuentos de su determinación de emprender hazañas. Por el contrario la inmensa mayoría de estos caballeros eran auténticos paladines de la causa que decían defender. Eran rudos e inteligentes veteranos de las campañas militares en las que nuestro Imperio había tenido que participar en los últimos años._

" _Charles Randolph, por ejemplo, era un insigne veterano de las guerras contra los terroristas islámicos en el Medio Oriente. Combatió en Kabul, Kandahar, Mosul, y los alrededores de Damasco. También se distinguió en campañas militares secretas contra terroristas de origen mutante en Italia, España y Rumanía. Y no era ningún secreto (por lo menos entre nuestros exclusivos círculos) que había tomado parte activa en el entrenamiento, apertrechamiento y hasta en las operaciones armadas de los ejércitos nobiliarios en la Guerra Civil Genoshana. Solo una violenta herida de guerra obtenida enfrente del Palacio Real de Genosha, provocada por Magneto en persona cuando fue aplastada la última ofensiva rebelde para conquistar el poder, lo forzó a abandonar el campo de batalla y elevo su gloria a la estratosfera. ¿Una herida provocada por el Gran Megalómano Mutante en persona? ¿Quién podría superar semejante currículo militar?_

" _Mark Andrews. Otro veterano de las campañas militares de nuestras fuerzas armadas. Destruyo campamentos secretos de la Armada China, ubicados en torno a Taiwan y arraso bases nucleares secretas de Corea del Norte cerca de las fronteras con Rusia y China. Asolo los campamentos de entrenamiento de terroristas de la Hermandad Roja (la famosa organización anarquista de mutantes y humanos responsable del ataque contra la 15° División Blindada desplegada en Marruecos) localizados en Libia y Argelia. Como todo campeón de nuestro Imperio que se precie participo activamente en la Guerra Civil de Genosha, atacando las bases secretas de los ejércitos de Magneto en Tanzania, Mozambique, Sudáfrica y Angola. Hasta formo parte de las columnas que atacaron el Palacio Real, bajo las ordenes de Randolph y sufrió fuertes ataques psíquicos que casi lo hundieron en la locura por parte de la Bruja Escarlata._

" _Oswald Bush. No tiene ningún parentesco conocido con la famosa familia presidencial de los noventa y dos mil. Por el contrario siente un profundo desdén por ellos, afirmando que son responsables de haber hundido al Imperio por no saber aplicar correctamente las políticas de intervención internacional. Ha participado como comandante de operaciones especiales en las violentas campañas contra los Talibanes en los alrededores de Kabul y en Pakistán. Ha dirigido las agresiones contra las bases misilísticas y aéreas de Siria en Alepo, Homs y Damasco. Guío a las fuerzas que destruyeron los ejércitos secretos del ISIS en Mosul y Kirkuk. Emprendió (sin autorización presidencial) operaciones de envergadura contra bases de entrenamiento común Wakandiano-Genoshanas en las afueras del primero de los países señalados. De hecho fue el jefe de facto de las fuerzas occidentales involucradas en la Guerra Civil Genoshana, por lo cual carga sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de las grandes victorias iniciales de la Rebelión Nobiliaria que permitieron a estos poner bajo sitio al mismo Palacio Real. Pero también carga con la responsabilidad de las grandes derrotas (como el fracaso total de dicho asedio, que marco el cambio de rumbo de la sangrienta guerra) y con el desmantelamiento de todas las bases operativas de las fuerzas occidentales en África asoladas por Genosha y Wakanda al termino del conflicto como represalia brutal por los desmadres de los americanos y europeos. Pero en nuestros medios, aterrado por el alzamiento de Markson, parecía que solo se recordaban los éxitos y se pasaban al olvido los fiascos._

" _Y así, varios más, llenos de una aureola de invencibilidad o destreza guerrera que los hacían merecedores de la confianza y el poder de la Alta Sociedad y de los premios que venían con el Triunfo. En Roma era común que los generales victoriosos reclamaran la parte gruesa del botín de los vencedores y no se amilanaran ante nadie para hacer efectivo el reclamo. Oro, joyas, armas, tierras, cargos, cercanía al emperador, derecho a matrimonio con la familia imperial, propiedades varias, siervos, esclavas de cama, y muchas otras cosas. Y Estados Unidos siempre se ha empeñado en parecerse a Roma, hasta en eso de matar a nuestros emperadores y hundir a nuestros senadores en escándalos descomunales. Todos eran conscientes de eso y rendían aclamación a los "Generales" victoriosos. Claro que en Roma muchos de estos Generales encontraron una muerte segura. Pero este tipo de cosas no se menciona en una velada tan agradable como la que estábamos pasando._

" _Además es algo biológico y psicológico casi absoluto que muchas hembras se sienten atraídas de modo irresistible por los galeones del poder. Grupos de hombres llenos de heridas, condecoraciones, prestigio y poder volvía a muchas de las presentes en la festividad en un montón de hormonas en punto de ebullición y no tenían problema ninguno en rendirse al rudo galanteo y a la feroz reclamación que soltaban los machos alfas recién llegados, conocedoras que sus maridos, amantes o prometidos verían como un honor del que sacar beneficios la cercanía de sus mujeres a los nuevos campeones del poder. Era una especie de prostitución consentida en la que era difícil discernir quien era más puta, si las mujeres que se encontraban en disposición de entregarse a los nuevos mandamases atraídas por la demostración de poderío viril de estos y por las ventajas sociales que le reportaría la apertura de piernas o sus parejas, padres y hermanos, dispuestos a jugar el papel de cabrones de sus familiares femeninas con tal de permanecer o solidificar su posición social, económica y/o política._

" _No me fue difícil ver como muchas de estas mujeres, completamente sonrojadas y con expresión de felicidad, aceptaban salir a bailar con los hombres de armas que las invitaban, casi sin esperar la aprobación de sus parientes y en realidad con la aprobación no menos entusiasta de estos. Bailes en los que no me fue difícil observar como las manos de los compañeros de las damas se movían de un modo más atrevido de lo normal o decente, llegando a tocar partes del cuerpo de sus compañeras que supuestamente estaban vedados por la decencia y las miradas públicas. Manos masculinas tocaban nalgas, espaldas y senos (de modo casual, pero constante, que eliminaba la supuesta casualidad) sin que las propietarias de estas zonas del cuerpo soltaran ni una sola queja y sin que sus parientes o parejas demostraran haber tomado nota de la situación. También se podía ver, con una claridad absoluta, como los varones acercaban sus bocas a los oídos de las damas y les empezaban a hablar de temas desconocidos pero de los que se podía adivinar el contenido al ver el color que adquirían las mejillas de las chicas y señoras y el desconcierto evidente en sus rostros. Comprendí que aunque a las damas del salón no les importaba jugar a la prostitución más descarada, esta debía seguir unos pasos civilizados que los caballeros que las habían sacado a bailar no estaban respetando. Por lo visto los campeones del Imperio pretendían cobrar en especies de modo inmediato, sin respetar el debido galanteo y los tiempos decentes._

" _Pero el desconcierto por el apresuramiento de los nuevos señores no parecía ser lo suficientemente elevado como para provocar el rechazo y la expulsión de los atrevidos del lugar. Ni dos ni tres sino cuatro y hasta cinco veces pude ver a las mismas damas bailando con los mismos caballeros, sin que les abandonara el sonrojo sus mejillas, sin que las sonrisas huyeran de sus labios y sin que las manos de los varones permanecieran adecuadamente quietas en un solo lugar. Y sin que las damas y sus acompañantes originarios expresaran la mínima molestia por los atrevimientos de los recién llegados. Incluso pude apreciar cómo, en un gesto digno de perros callejeros disputando una pieza de carne, el Comandante Oswald Bush se interponía entre la dama con la que había bailado ya cuatro veces y el marido de la misma y la sacaba una quinta vez a bailar. El desconcierto del marido, la sonrisa de lastima de la dama que le dirigió a este como despreciando su debilidad y la brutal sonrisa de sarcasmo y victoria del Comandante mostraron hasta que punto todo en el ambiente se encontraba pervertido por un macabro juego de poder cada vez menos sutil y a cada momento más y más brutal y barbárico._

" _No ayudaba para nada a eliminar la impresión de barbarie y decadencia que estaba dando la celebración el hecho de encontrarse el conjunto de gente bien con un espectáculo que todos aclamaban y por el cual se había pagado grandes sumas de recursos monetarios. A un extremo del salón, en un área amplia y muy iluminada y plenamente abierta, podían verse a un grupo numeroso de personas enmascaradas (no menos de cuarenta parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales) practicando una autentica orgía. Soltando suaves gemidos y gruñidos muy refinados que sonaban muy exquisitos, las parejas mantenían una abierta intimidad carnal a la vista de todos los que quisieran gozar del espectáculo. Era la misma satisfacción de los instintos animales que había presenciado en las fiestas barriales hacía ya dos semanas atrás. La única diferencia consistía en que allá los que daban rienda suelta a sus deseos y apetitos sexuales y lanzaban al aire sus gritos y gemidos de placer (muy sonoros) eran los mismos participantes en el contubernio. Los hombres y las mujeres del barrio y sus alrededores, por ellos mismos saciaban sus instintos más básicos y se deleitaban con las acciones de sus parejas y con sus propias hazañas. Aquí los mandamases jugaban al refinamiento y (con excepción del accionar predador de los nuevos) limitaban su propio accionar sexual a juegos de seducción sutiles y supuestamente civilizados. La explosión de sensualidad y sexualidad animal la dejaban en manos de trabajadores pagados que llevaban a cabo las acciones que sus compradores desearían practicar ellos mismos pero que los tabúes y decoros de la Alta Sociedad le impiden satisfacer._

" _Yo misma fui sacada a bailar en no menos de tres oportunidades por parte de la Nueva Guardia de Potentados. Pero yo no me encontraba allí para juegos de seducción, sutiles o descarados y además poseo un novio al que no estoy dispuesta a humillar ni en público ni en privado por una diversión pasajera ni por supuestos dividendos que por otra parte no necesito. Desde mi adolescencia aprehendí a valerme por mi misma pese a mi origen social. Mi poderío e influencia dentro de la Alta Sociedad se los debo a mi inteligencia, mi cultura y mi ferocidad comercial y política. Nada le debo a mi vagina, con excepción de los placeres que mis amantes me han otorgado porque me amaban tanto como yo a ellos. No iba a empezar ahora en este proceso de degradación de mi misma y de toda una sociedad._

" _Y debo confesar que los hombres que me sacaron a bailar no eran bajo ningún aspecto pusilánimes. Ni desde un punto de vista físico ni desde un punto de vista mental. Bush y Randolph (que parecían querer construir un harem, dada la cantidad de mujeres jóvenes que llevaban a la pista de baile) eran todo lo que los rumores indicaban sobre ellos. Sus cuerpos eran, pese a los horrores de la guerra, sumamente atléticos y poderosos. Bastaba colocar mis manos en sus hombros o sus brazos para notar el vigor viril que desprendían por todos los poros. Su porte aristocrático no era una demostración de simple soberbia o una pose para ganar afectos entre los admiradores del buen caminar y el buen presentar. Era natural en ellos ese aspecto majestuoso, regio, digno de las estatuas de los Reyes y Dioses de la Antigüedad Clásica Grecorromana. No fingían nada y exageraban aun menos. Y en honor a la verdad su inteligencia no desmedra en nada de su físico. Parecían héroes sacados de las novelas de fantasía o de los relatos mitológicos. Combinaban la potencia del guerrero con la capacidad intelectual del literato o del filósofo. La conversación que mantuve con Bush demuestra hasta qué punto el hombre se encuentra dotado de un vasto conocimiento de la realidad que existe en el mundo y hasta más allá y en estos tiempos esto no es común, en ninguna de las clases sociales existentes ni mucho menos en la mayoría de las naciones que pueblan el planeta. Quizá solo Markson o Magneto entre los insurgentes o Xavier, Richards y Stark entre los guardianes del orden posean niveles de conocimiento parecidos a los de Bush y Randolph._

" _La conversación con Bush comenzó en un descanso que nos dimos después de dos intensas sesiones de baile. Primero un clásico valses vienes, muy de moda entre la aristocracia del antiguo Imperio Austrohúngaro en 1885 y que nuestra aristocracia decidió resucitar como ejemplo de posesión de una vasta cultura musical de corte clásico. Después de ello nos tomamos un respiro de cinco minutos y pasamos a disfrutar en la pista de un vigoroso tango tradicional de los tiempos de Gardel. Debo confesar que Bush ha demostrado ser un hombre viajado y conocedor del mundo que lo rodea. Bailaba el tango con la misma soltura del vals y con toda la pasión y energía de un nativo argentino. Me llevaba a la perfección y marcaba el paso de un modo magistral. Exudaba una virilidad absoluta y entendí porque lograba desquiciar a tantas chicas y mujeres de la Aristocracia Americana moderna (y según los rumores a muchas chicas y mujeres de clases muy alejadas de lo que debía ser su círculo social aceptable). Además era un tipo de mucha inteligencia en el campo de la seducción. A diferencia de lo que había visto que hacía con otras chicas del lugar, jamás intento mientras bailábamos tomar ventaja de mí, no hubo caricias inapropiadas, ni conversaciones subidas de todo, ni torpes manoseos de macho preponte. Se limito en todo momento a demostrar con su habilidad en la pista de baile y la energía desplegada, su gran virilidad y las ventajas físicas que una mujer obtendría de aceptar mantener una conexión más allá de la amistad con él. Una oferta más que tentadora y excitante, para cualquier mujer que no fuera yo._

" _Bush parecía entender esto muy bien. Por lo que procedió a ejercer la segunda parte de su plan de seducción. Sacarme de la pista de baile y dedicarse a deslumbrarme con su cultura política, militar y económica. Nos acercamos al bar que había sido instalado por nuestros notables anfitriones (los Müller-Eagle); cuyas mujeres eran las únicas que parecían estar a salvo del acoso de los nuevos potentados, demostrando el grado de poderío e influencia que ejercían incluso entre los generales y comandantes más prestigiosos del Imperio; y apenas pedidas nuestras bebidas, que para escándalo de la mayoría de la gente "decente" del lugar fueron un par de jarras de cerveza alemana, procedió a iniciar la conversación destinada a servir de instrumento para mi seducción:_

_-Quisiera conversar con usted mi querida amiga algunos temas que considero de interés, pero que no he tenido la oportunidad de tratar en el trascurso de esta reunión tan agradable._

_-¿Por falta de interlocutores válidos o por falta de oportunidades o quizá por ambas razones? Quizá debería esperar a la llegada de los Avengers. Tengo entendido que los principales de entre ellos poseen invitaciones y la plena intención de hacerlas efectivas. Supongo que para usted conversar con Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Banner y Thor debe estar entre los principales placeres de la existencia._

_-Rogers es un individuo que conserva la moral arcaica de los viejos Estados Unidos. Una moral muy adecuada para los tiempos de Roosevelt y Hitler pero completamente desfasada de nuestra realidad. Stark es un arrogante que cree que tiene al mundo agarrado por las pelotas (con su perdón mi dama) pero fue incapaz de prevenir la Invasión de los Skrull, el ataque de Hulk y la usurpación del poder por parte de Osborn cuando dirigió S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff es una agente de campo incapaz de decidir a favor de quien está en un conflicto que vaya más allá de la simple acción física y que requiera análisis de la realidad; además de haber sido espía de los Soviets. Banner es un necio, incapaz de controlar adecuadamente las consecuencias de sus experimentos mal aplicados y necesitado de vigilancia permanente. Y Thor además de ser un gobernante extranjero, que representa intereses completamente contrarios a los de América y que posee los poderes de un Dios, es un niño arrogante que tuvo que ser expulsado de su reino por su padre porque no comprendía cuando es momento de atacar y cuando de parlamentar._

_Y si no bastaran las razones de índole personal para descalificar a toda esa pandilla sobrevalorada debemos tomar en consideración sus fracasos políticos recientes. Fueron incapaces de predecir y tomar medidas adecuadas para poner en vereda a los insurgentes de Markson. Han sido incapaces de contener a Genosha y su megalómano líder. Mantienen nexos amistosos con Wakanda y Atlántida pese a las políticas más o menos erráticas de estas naciones en los últimos años, incluyendo sus extrañas relaciones con Magneto, que van de la guerra abierta al amor fraternal. Hasta han permitido que los Bolivarianos se salgan de control y se empeñen en llevar a cabo una política de agresividad estratégica contra nuestros socios en América Latina en provecho propio y de la Coalición Oriental._

_-Y no cree que usted exagera un poco al otorgarle a la Coalición Oriental un peso que no posee. Además de ponerle nombre concreto a lo que no deja de ser una invención de los Grandes Medios para generar interés en los lectores. Algo parecido además acontece con los actos internacionales de Genosha y sus dos vecinos. Han sido mal entendidos y sobredimensionados, al punto de pretenderse ver en los actos de Magneto una clara señal de sumisión a los intereses de Moscú y Beijing. Como si Magneto pudiera someterse a la voluntad de gobernantes humanos._

_-No se confunda Miss. No me encuentro en el grupo de los idiotas que confunden los intereses reales de Genosha con las políticas a corto plazo que puedan tomar sus líderes. Jamás he puesto en duda que Magneto posee una visión estratégica de proporciones mundiales que va aplicando de modo paulatino, según se van desenvolviendo los juegos de poder y se desenmascaran los verdaderos equilibrios de fuerza. Para mí está claro que Genosha no tuvo nada que ver con los eventos de New York y mucho menos con los combates en Charlotte. Pero sí ha tenido mucho que ver con las sucesivas olas de conflicto que han sacudido Medio Oriente, África Europa y América en los últimos años. Ha sido su respuesta defensiva/ofensiva ante los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil que promovimos contra la Dinastía que rige la Isla._

_-¿Visión estratégica mundial y planes de subversión internacional? Eso me suena a la típica paranoia de corte antisoviético que predomino en los años del 45 al 89. Nada induce a pensar que, apartando la existencia de fuerzas especiales y comandos de asalto, cosa que por lo demás es común de todas las potencias hoy en día, Genosha tenga presencia importante en las naciones extranjeras y mucho menos tan lejos de sus fronteras. ¿Europa y América? Ahora va a pretender hacerme creer que Markson es una pieza de Magneto y que los panfletos llamando a la Revolución en Alemania e Italia fueron financiados por el Buro Secreto de Guerra Subversiva de la Casa de M._

_-Ciertamente no pretendo semejante cosa. Pero si puedo demostrar que Genosha apuesta por sacar provecho de los trastornos que Occidente y Oriente por igual padecen hoy en día. Hace tres meses hubo una reunión de alto nivel entre tres generales de las Fuerzas Armadas Genoshanas y el Alto Mando Iraní en Teherán que se prolongo por una semana. Dos meses después comenzaron los disturbios mutantes y las revueltas tribales que han destrozado Iraq y Turquía en los últimos días. Hace cuatro semanas se reunieron dos enviados de alto nivel (Wanda y Lorna en persona) con una serie de señores de la guerra africanos que hacen vida en varias naciones de ese continente. Una semana después empezaron los alzamientos tribales y religiosos en Congo, Tanzania, Uganda, Centroáfrica, Chad y Nigeria. En los últimos dos años se han registrado reuniones constantes entre elementos indeseables de la política europea y ciertos políticos de alto peso en Genosha, a veces sin la presencia y parece que hasta con la hostilidad de Magneto; pero en otras ocasiones con la intervención directa del soberano genoshano. ¿De dónde han sacado sus recursos los huelguistas franceses y alemanes además de los revoltosos mutantes de Polonia, Hungría y Escocia para poder realizar las movilizaciones que has trastornado ese continente? La última movilización alemana involucro a cinco millones de obreros y las últimas revueltas escocesas provocaron daños valorados en más de cinco mil millones de euros y eso que los disturbios apenas se prolongaron por algo más de cuarenta y ocho horas._

_Por supuesto que estos eventos no pueden explicarse por la simple entrega de material y recursos por parte de potencias extranjeras. El malestar social africano, islámico y europeo se encuentra detrás de todo el conflicto. En Europa se ven situaciones tan graves como el ataque contra el Sistema de Pensiones en España, o los intentos de renovar los planes de Contratos de Primer Empleo en Francia y Alemania. O los éxitos de los movimientos separatistas en Inglaterra, Cataluña, Italia y Ucrania. O el ascenso vertiginoso de partidos como Frente Nacional, o Liga Norte o Pegida o Alternativa o los gobiernos de derecha radical en Europa Oriental. En Francia se ha llegado a quintuplicar el volumen de los dependientes de los servicios públicos de alimentación. En Alemania el salario mínimo se ha estancado y el sistema de los minijobs aniquila las perspectivas de crecimiento laboral y personal de los germanos. Sin mencionar las crisis que ha traído la inmigración masiva de los pueblos de color con sus tradiciones bárbaras y primitivas._

_Todo ello es real y todo ello trae aparejado que un dirigente político-militar de la talla de Magneto comprenda que debe forjar alianzas con elementos de esas naciones caóticas que puedan ejercer presión contra las estructuras de poder existentes y ayudar de este modo a la permanencia de Genosha como factor de relieve en el escenario internacional. No olvidemos que según la propia prensa alternativa (tan enemiga de nuestra hegemonía como de los intereses de las potencias imperialistas emergentes) han sido vistos navíos de la armada Genoshana rondando en los límites de las aguas internacionales de Gran Bretaña, España, Italia, Francia, Rusia, China, Vietnam y Japón y que además se han vislumbrado o detectado la presencia de submarinos de extraño aspecto y aun más extraña construcción (Made in Genosha) en las cercanías de Kiel y Hamburgo, San Petersburgo y Sebastopol, Shanghái y Tokio, Maracaibo, Barcelona y La Habana. Y por supuesto no se puede negar el despliegue naval, este si público, notorio y agresivo en las aguas internacionales de Estados Unidos junto con la presencia de submarinos nucleares camuflados e indetectables pero aun así vistos por numerosos testigos en los muelles de nuestros principales puertos, desembarcando materiales y personal o esperando el embarque de individuos disfrazados; uno de ellos el mismo Markson._

_-Interesante interpretación de los hechos. Pero las huelgas y protestas europeas ya estaban sacudiendo al Viejo Mundo antes del estallido de la Guerra Civil Genoshana. Huelgas Generales ha habido en Francia, Italia, Grecia y España desde los años noventa del siglo pasado. Después de Seattle las protestas de los antiglobalización más potentes y violentas fueron las que acontecieron en Europa y para aquella época Magneto ni siquiera soñaba con liberar/conquistar Genosha. Los incidentes en Ucrania son producto del Golpe de Estado Fascista contra el Gobierno pro-ruso y el ascenso de los fascismos europeos orientales vienen desde antes de las tormentas generadas por el odio humano-mutante. La Liga Norte hizo temblar la política europea en la década de los noventa y el Frente Nacional un poco más de lo mismo. Las Guerras Tribales iraquíes, afganas, sirias son una tradición tan antigua como el Imperio de los Faraones, basta con ver cómo era la política mesopotámica en los tiempos previos y posteriores a Hammurabi. Y África viene siendo un hervidero de matanzas tribales y religiosas desde los tiempos en que culmino la Guerra contra Hitler y en aquella época Magneto aun era un muchacho y nadie soñaba con la importancia y relevancia mundiales que el sujeto iba a alcanzar. En cuanto a nuestro propio país, creo que usted sabe muy bien que nuestra historia sociopolítica no se caracteriza por su blandura precisamente. O vamos a olvidar de modo conveniente las orgías de sangre de 1877 y 1886. O la fundación de los IWW en 1905. O las Huelgas de 1919. O los álgidos años 30 y 40. O la era de los disturbios en los 60-70-80. Achacar a los genoshanos lo que parece el renacer del conflicto de clases en los países occidentales y el resurgir de las guerras tribales y religiosas africanas y asiáticas es un poco excesivo por no decir simplista._

_-Cierto y por ello, si recuerda bien lo que dije, se dará cuenta que yo no pretendo imponer semejante visión de las cosas como usted me reprocha tan injustamente. Lo que yo afirmo es que Magneto, Wakanda, Atlántida y la Coalición Oriental sacan réditos de estos asuntos de modo muy provechoso y brutal. Las armas decomisadas a los insurgentes en Charlotte eran en un setenta y cinco por ciento de origen nacional, pero se descubrió que hasta la cuarta parte procedían de Genosha. Los allanamientos de la última semana en California y Texas permitieron comprobar que hasta un tercio de las armas encontradas eran extranjeras, Genoshanas, Wakandianas y Atlantes y que más de la mitad del dinero que empleaban los insurgentes había salido de fábricas ubicadas en Europa pero administradas por agentes de la inteligencia mutante y rusa que colaboraban activamente en esta movida. Nuestros agentes (que aparecieron muertos el día de ayer por cierto) lograron seguir al líder del movimiento laboral radical en Alemania cuando abordaba un vuelo directo para Genosha. El vuelo era público y supuestamente era motivada por una beca que el tipo se había ganado para realizar investigaciones antropológicas e históricas en Genosha, Mozambique y Sudáfrica. Extrañamente el alemán regreso a su país apenas dos semanas después de haber partido y tras haberse reunido con Lorna y Quicksilver y yo estoy convencido que también se reunió (aunque no haya pruebas al respecto, con Magneto y Wanda). Ninguno de estos movimientos es normal y lo peor es que nadie sabe nada del germano desde hace dos semanas, el momento justo en que arreciaron las protestas obreras y las revueltas mutantes en territorio alemán. Ni siquiera S.H.I.E.L.D sabe dónde se esconde el terrorista._

_Pero lo peor es que pareciera que no solo nos enfrentamos a las acciones de potencias planetarias muy agresivas y deseosas de retaliación. Según S.W.O.R.D se han detectado la presencia de navíos Shi'ar, Kree y Spartan en los linderos de la Tierra. Se ha detectado la movilización de grandes flotas de línea de las armadas de la Zona Negativa desplegadas en nuestra realidad desde los días de la Ola de Aniquilación. Parece ser que la Alianza Falange ha puesto a punto nuevamente su poderío militar y se prepara a iniciar proyectos expansivos galácticos y/o intergalácticos con la prontitud máxima. Se habla en los mentideros dedicados a la política estelar en el Pentágono, que la Familia Imperial Kree piensa llamar a la movilización general de todo el poderío militar del Imperio y que esta medida se lleva a cabo tanto para confrontar las amenazas que significan los rebeldes Shi'ar y las Flotas Aniquiladoras así como la Alianza Falange como para destruir los planes conspirativos de los partidarios de la Inteligencia Suprema y las maniobras de Ronan, que pese a estar casado con Crystalia Amaquelin no parece muy complacido con su posición de subalterno de los Inhumanos. Y por si esto fuera poco nos encontramos con información fidedigna, entregada por agentes nuestros en el entorno de la Familia Imperial Kree afirmando la presencia en nuestra realidad de navíos de enorme magnitud y al parecer poderoso armamento y que se encuentran en facciones divergentes. Duros combates han acontecido en las cercanías de las fronteras Kree y de las áreas ocupadas por los Negativos, combates en los que los picos de energía de los medidores se han disparado de modo estratosférico demostrando que las armas con las que cuentan estos incursores solo poseen parangón con los arsenales con los que disponen los Celestiales. Y no han sido dos o tres incidentes aislados, ha habido más de una docena de confrontaciones violentas; la última de ellas una verdadera batalla que confronto a más de quinientos navíos de lado y lado, que se prolongo por un día completo y termino cuando uno de los bandos fue completamente aniquilado (hasta la última nave) y el poder vencedor abandono nuestra realidad y regreso a la suya sin siquiera molestarse en aproximarse al elemento civilizado más cercano: Los Kree._

" _Aunque la información que estaba obteniendo era sumamente interesante y me permitía conocer cuanta información sobre los asuntos que me interesaban se encontraba en manos de los nuevos líderes de la Oligarquía Americana, inevitablemente sabía que esta riqueza de datos cesaría en algún momento y en efecto al amigo Bush le entraron ganas de volver a bailar y me solicito de modo muy caballeroso, pero también muy imperioso que nos dirigiéramos hacía la pista de baile. Por lo visto pensó que gracias al caudal de conocimientos que me había soltado tras los dos bailes anteriores había logrado ganarme y poseía alguna especie de derecho sobre mí. Aunque su ademan de mando me saco de quicio en mi interior, logre no reflejar nada en mi exterior y acepte dócilmente seguirlo a la pista de baile y disfrutar de una nueva sesión de tango. Pero el amigo Bush había equivocado gravemente las señas o quizá quería probar suerte y decidió que era momento de tratarme como al resto de las hembras que se encontraban en la mansión. Apenas comenzamos a mover los cuerpos al son de la música, el poderoso caudillo decidió hacer uso de los derechos que pensaba, dos bailes, unos tragos y una conversación interesante, le habían dado sobre mi cuerpo y mi alma. Retiro sus manos de mis caderas y las movió lenta pero seguramente. Su mano izquierda ascendió hasta posarse sin recato ninguno en mi seno derecho, tocándolo con total desparpajo y hasta empezando a mover la mano para acariciarlo como si fuéramos viejos amantes. Su mano derecha bajo hasta posarse en mi nalga izquierda, la cual acaricio con igual descaro y llego al extremo de bajar su mano hasta llegar a la abertura de mi vestido y pretender posar su mano en mi desnudo muslo._

" _La rabia que se apodero de mi debió haber sido más perceptible de lo que pensé en un principio. Todas las parejas a nuestro alrededor; no menos de quince, detuvieron inmediatamente sus actividades y el mismo Bush contuvo y retiro sus manos como si le quemaran. Con todo el cuerpo en tensión brutal le dije, de modo muy suave y femenino:_

_-General creo que ha equivocado bastante nuestro intercambio de cortesías y nuestra conversación. Aunque tomando en consideración que es usted un militar debí de haberlo esperado. Pero pretendo dejar las cosas claras desde ya para que no haya equívocos. Ciertos sectores de Vietnam amaban a Estados Unidos y creímos que eso nos daba derecho a meter nuestras manos en ese país sin pensar que la mayoría de este no estaba de acuerdo y consideraban que la nación ya tenía dueño. Ciertos sectores de Europa bendijeron a los Nazis y estos creyeron que eran los legítimos dueños del continente; ni la Resistencia ni la URSS estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea y se dispusieron a enseñar a los hitlerianos que Europa no era de su propiedad. La misma América tuvo que dejar claro a Inglaterra que este país ya tenía dueño legítimo y no toleraría agresiones de terceros. La próxima vez que se crea con derecho a extender sus manos más allá de los límites del decoro y el respeto porque una caterva de rameras indignas y sus familias se lo han tolerado antes me veré en la obligación de hacer que comprenda del modo más doloroso que sea posible que yo no formo parte del grupo de las arrastradas, que a mí se me respeta o se sufre las consecuencias y además me ver en la necesidad de presentarle a mi novio y a mis amigos, más que dispuestos a responder en mi favor a diferencia de los castrados que hay en esta fiesta. Entendió "General"._

" _Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro de Bush. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien porque la había visto en otros hombres de mi clase y en varias de nuestras mujeres también. Era la sonrisa del respeto conseguido y de la admiración lograda, pero también de la enemistad irrevocable. Había tenido la valentía, la dignidad y el coraje de parar su arrogancia, demostrar mi energía y dejar clara mi postura. No había tolerado que me prostituyeran en beneficio de ningún pervertido juego de poder ni había intentado manipularlo para que comiera de mi mano. Había sido una relación entre iguales y entre iguales se mantendría. Pero este respeto y admiración se basaba precisamente en la ya mentada igualdad y para hombres como Bush, los hombres y las mujeres que están a su altura por capacidad y/o dignidad son rivales y hasta enemigos porque socavan su ansiada supremacía. Así que esa sonrisa significaba en pocas palabras que me respetaba mucho y que por ello mismo me pretendía destruir para eliminar la amenaza que era para sus intereses._

" _No hubo tiempo de más palabras entre nosotros o de nadie más. En ese preciso momento llegaron los Avengers, lo que genero un extraño cambio en el ambiente de la reunión. De golpe y porrazo como llevados por la consciencia de la presencia de los únicos capaces de ponerlos en su lugar, los nuevos potentados dejaron de poner a las féminas en la coyuntura de ceder allí mismo a sus exigencias apenas veladas o mantener algo del poco decoro que les quedaba y las devolvieron a sus respectivas familias o parejas. Los únicos que permanecieron con sus presas en sus brazos fueron Randolph, Andrews y Bush (que tras mi violento rechazo había regresado con su presa previa) que se limitaron a elevar o bajar sus manos de las indiscretas posiciones en que las tenían (aunque de modo muy pausado, lujurioso y posesivo, dejando claro quién era el propietario de esos cuerpos femeninos así manoseados, no sus padres, hermanos, parejas y mucho menos ellas mismas, sino ellos tres, los potentados entre los potentados, que apenas respetaban a las hembras de la casa y a partir de ahora a mí). Los Avengers al llegar se dieron cuenta de la especie de tensión que el proceso de marcaje de territorio y mi rebelión ante el mismo habían dejado en el ambiente, pero si habían comprendido o conocían el motivo se guardaron mucho de expresar su opinión al respecto o reconocer la situación. Sabía que tanto el trío de comandantes como los Avengers tendrían interés en mantener conversaciones sobre diversas cuestiones y también sabía que tras mi violenta repulsa a la agresión de Bush ninguno de los potentados nuevos aceptaría compartir más información conmigo. De modo que abandone una fiesta que había perdido todo interés para mí._


	5. América entre el Caos y el Orden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sensación de seguridad que las depravadas "fiestas" le han otorgado a las clases dominantes y a los sectores privilegiados de las clases subalternas no es más que un espejismo. Las huelgas y los enfrentamientos siguen propagándose por las ciudades americanas y se acrecienta el nivel de tensión internacional. Boston padece la embestida salvaje de algún factor de poder dispuesto a imponer su propia versión de lo que el Orden significa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo V montado; el Universo Marvel (que, lamentablemente no me pertenece) sigue estremeciéndose ante los Golpes de una Guerra de Clase cada día más intensa y brutal. Todo parece que se desmorona a velocidad creciente.

**Capítulo V: América entre el Caos y el Orden.**

Charlotte solo había sido el comienzo de un conflicto que parecía destinado a devorar América y extender sus tentáculos al resto del planeta. Incidentes parecidos habían surgido como por ensalmo en Phoenix, Houston, Tulsa, Bismarck, Flint, y muchas otras localidades de la América empobrecida y traumatizada por la pérdida de empleos industriales, la precarización de los trabajos en el sector servicios y la entrada masiva de inmigrantes provenientes de un barbárico Tercer Mundo de origen hispano. Votar por Trump no había significado la solución de los problemas que aquejaban al conjunto del país. Más bien, al contrario, parecía que los conflictos se habían exacerbado en el último año tanto en el plano domestico como en el internacional. Las conversaciones de paz con Corea del Norte parecían estar en la cuerda floja pese a los contactos de alto nivel y además parecían encubrir una intención belicista contra Irán y Siria. A su vez las intenciones hostiles contra los países de Medio Oriente solo habían provocado la ira de Rusia que desplegó sus ejércitos en apoyo de Assad y entrego grandes reservas de armas a los persas y al parecer estaba montando bases militares secretas en el seno de países de Asia Central supuestamente aliados de Estados Unidos. Y, pese a las conversaciones de paz en Corea, China incrementaba sus movilizaciones aeronavales en el Océano Pacífico y hasta hacía despliegues de equipos militares que a priori solo deberían sacarse a luz pública con motivo de guerra declarada. No era normal ese despliegue de armas de antimateria, mini-creadores de agujeros negros, láser portátiles, artillería nuclear y demás aparejos más propios de una película de Ciencia Ficción que de una demostración de poderío real de una nación de nuestro tiempo.

Como agravante a todo este siniestro panorama de enfrentamientos geopolíticos con las Grandes Potencias de Oriente se debía considerar la intromisión de la problemática mutante en la ecuación; tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel internacional. En los disturbios en Charlotte se demostró que por lo menos una quinta parte de los insurgentes provenían de las filas de la Raza Homo Superior y habían utilizado sin tapujos sus habilidades contra los ejércitos del Estado, especialmente contra S.H.I.E.L.D y los Avengers. También hubo una gruesa cantidad de mutantes en todos los demás incidentes que involucraron a los partidarios de Markson acontecidos tanto en California y Oregón como en Indiana, Tennessee, Michigan y Pennsylvania. Incluso se vio combatiendo del lado de los insurgentes de modo muy activo a personajes como Cable y Rachel Grey, integrantes del grupo pacifista X-Men, aliados de Xavier y pese a ello incursos ahora en delitos de terrorismo. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba las acusaciones y afirmaban haber intervenido como fuerza pacificadora en las batallas mencionadas, pero que la extraña violencia exagerada por parte de las fuerzas del Estado los obligaron a defender las personas inocentes que podrían verse dañadas por el exceso de dureza de las fuerzas del orden público, que no parecían querer discriminar entre insurgentes y civiles, como si se estuviera reviviendo los peores escenarios de la conflagración vietnamita pero en suelo americano, lo que le daba un carácter mucho más terrorífico al asunto.

Si por lo menos la intervención de la raza mutante se hubiera limitado al accionar de los nativos de América todo estaría dentro de los parámetros de lo nacional y sería más tolerable, pero el conflicto había provocado la intervención más o menos declarada de los poderes internacionales en especial Genosha y su megalómano tirano/salvador. La cosa iba más allá de simples anécdotas o chismes periodísticos y también iba más allá de la denuncia de ciertos elementos especialmente agresivos de la política internacional en la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono. No eran solo los rumores de navíos genoshanos en las líneas marítimas estadounidenses o de submarinos en los muelles para proveer a los insurrectos. No era el estallido de batallas donde los insurgentes portaban armas de origen genoshano o la sucesión de atentados por parte de mutantes que seguían o decían seguir las políticas revolucionarias de Magneto. Era que las autoridades habían confirmado la detención en suelo americano de agentes de la Isla de Genosha con rangos militares diversos y un currículo militar de lo más variado y aterrador. Era que los habían mostrado ante las cámaras de televisión como prisioneros de guerra y habían exigido explicaciones a Magneto, amenazando en el proceso con tomar enérgicas represalias por semejante intromisión en los asuntos internos del país. Nombres y apellidos además de hojas de vida salieron a la palestra: Richard Ortega, veterano de las operaciones terroristas Genoshanas en Irán, Siria, Yemen, Angola, Suecia e Inglaterra; Mikel Wagner, líder de escuadrones de asalto en operaciones subversivas contra intereses americanos en Alemania, Francia, Italia, Rusia y España; Carlos Madrid, operativo terrorista contra intereses occidentales y orientales en Venezuela, Colombia, Congo, Chile, Vietnam y Estados Unidos; Albert Wikelman, líder de operaciones de sabotaje contra intereses militares de Occidente en todos los países de la Unión Europea, Canadá y Estados Unidos y veterano de la Guerra Civil de Genosha donde combatió al mando de una división de choque que se distinguió en la defensa del Palacio Real, en la Batalla de las Costas de Genosha y en la Masacre de la Costa Oriental Africana.

Poca de esta información como es natural alcanzaba a los habitantes comunes de América. Pese a aparecer en todos los medios de prensa de todas las tendencias políticas habidas en el país, los yanquis estaban acostumbrados a despreciar cada día más la política, tanto la interna como la externa. Preferían pasar las páginas de los diarios referentes a los sucesos de envergadura política, o cambiar de canal o directamente apagar el aparato cuando comenzaban los noticieros sobre la temática. Preferían dedicar sus días a interesarse sobre las próximas temporadas de los diversos campeonatos deportivos, o los sucesos delictivos que aparecían en los diarios, o ver las caricaturas en la prensa escrita o televisiva. Lo máximo que los americanos aceptaban que la política invadiera su espacio era con diversos programas de opinión claramente partidarios de un solo punto de vista y con información sumamente parcializada que impedía que los americanos comprendieran el contexto completo de lo que los estaba trastornando.

Pero vieran los noticieros, leyeran la prensa, vieran los programas de opinión, navegaran por Internet para cosas diferentes a disfrutar de la pornografía o no hicieran nada de ello, la realidad estaba empezando a golpearlos a todos con la fuerza de una mandarria o peor aun de una demoledora. Casi ninguno de los pobladores de Tulsa sabía casi nada de los sucesos que azotaron Charlotte, con excepción de vaguedades acerca de enfrentamientos entre terroristas y fuerzas del orden público, cuando les toco a ellos soportar una andanada de enfrentamientos salvajes que dejaron la ciudad deshecha. En Flint y Bismarck todos estaban pendientes de sendos duelos deportivos (fútbol americano y béisbol, respectivamente) que absorbían toda su atención y les dejaban completamente desinteresados de la realidad nacional, pero ello no impidió que fuerzas selectas de S.H.I.E.L.D cayeran sobre ambas poblaciones con el pretexto de la presencia de insurgentes mutantes en el área. La matanza fue tan intensa que dejo en aprietos a los jerarcas del Estado y permitió que la propaganda de los insurgentes ganara fuerza; por lo menos hasta que los agentes de inteligencia gubernamentales localizaron los depósitos secretos de armas de los rebeldes en el interior de ambas ciudades.

La vida cotidiana comenzaba así a verse trastocada por los enfrentamientos internos y por las amenazas extranjeras. Los comandantes genoshanos capturados solo cayeron tras la destrucción de las células terroristas ubicadas en Pittsburgh, Detroit y Alabama y ello solo fue conseguido tras férreos combates que se saldaron con cientos de víctimas mortales y millares de heridos de gravedad. Parecía que la habilidad de los líderes de la insurgencia americana para lanzar agresiones contra las fuerzas del orden público y desencadenar autenticas batallas urbanas se debía a los consejos y las habilidades de los jerarcas genoshanos capturados. Quizá ahora los subversivos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de retar a unas fuerzas lo suficientemente capaces de reducir a la insignificancia a los mejores comandantes del Terrorismo Mutante Internacional.

Pero la inseguridad que comenzaba a apoderarse de la población nativa y el cinismo ante las noticias que empezaban a circular hasta en los sitios más marginales y menos interesados en los asuntos públicos se podían constatar en las conversaciones y en el nerviosismo de la inmensa mayoría de las personas en las calles, centros de trabajo, institutos educativos, bares y restaurantes y hasta en sus propios hogares. Una tensión que iba desde los hogares medio salvajes del inmigrante latinoamericano o del basura blanca hasta las Grandes Mansiones de los mayores miembros de la Oligarquía Industrial y Financiera que tenía por santuario Wall Street y por bastiones de poder todo Washington D.C y las agencias que en esta operaban.

Por extraño que parezca la presencia permanente de los Avengers, los X-Men, los Defensores y los Fantastic Four en las calles de las diversas urbes de América no servían para inspirar tranquilidad entre los conciudadanos de la nación norteña. Por el contrario servían para que hasta los más desinteresados de todo se preguntaran qué carajo estaba sucediendo en el mundo como para que los grandes héroes del planeta tuvieran que estar alejados de sus cuarteles con tanta periodicidad y casi siempre como fuerza de respaldo para organismos de seguridad del Estado. Nada de ello se encontraba en los cánones de la normalidad política. Los grandes héroes solo habían sacudido de modo permanente las calles del país en periodos de grandes crisis que sembraron la zozobra en el planeta. La famosa Guerra Civil entre superhéroes, la invasión de los Skrull, la dictadura de Osborn, la Guerra Civil en Genosha que estuvo a punto de provocar una Guerra Mundial. Y otros eventos parecidos. Solo la posibilidad que esta crisis estuviera socavando la existencia misma de la nación y la paz del mundo podía justificar la intromisión de los héroes en la vida nacional y en compañía de batallones enteros del poderío del Estado.

_-No sé qué opinas al respecto mi querido Víctor. Pero encuentro muy preocupante la constante presencia de los Avengers en nuestras calles. Boston es una ciudad tranquila y ordenada. No se justifica que en el último mes se haya reportado la presencia o bien de Black Widow o de Hawkeye o de Bestia. Incluso en la última semana se reporto la vista de Iron Man, Thor y War Machine._

_-Olvidas, Peter, que la presencia de los Avengers responde a la amplia posibilidad de ver acontecimientos en esta ciudad dignos de Charlotte. Nuestros astilleros están paralizados por las huelgas de los estibadores, pescadores y hasta de los pilotos y tripulación de los grandes buques. Caldo de cultivo para saboteadores de toda laya y cualquier calibre. Además se rumora la posibilidad del estallido de una huelga entre los controladores aéreos de la ciudad, apoyados por pilotos y aeromozas. Cunde la traición por todas partes._

_-No me salgas con esas monsergas patrióticas, Víctor. Tu menos que nadie puede hablar sobre la traición que representan las huelgas cuando hace solo un par de años intentaste promover una paralización completa de los trabajadores de supermercados y centros comerciales y no se te aguo el ojo para conseguir el apoyo de sectores que ahora criticas pese a que ninguno de ellos entra en la categoría profesional que intentabas soliviantar._

_-Eso es completamente diferente y lo sabes, Peter. Cuando yo intente montar esa movida sindical tenía por propósito defender los intereses de los integrantes de esos componentes profesionales. No pretendía subvertir las estructuras sociales, económicas y políticas de toda la nación. Menos aun busque aliarme con hordas mutantes de dentro o de fuera de nuestra gran nación. Los que realizan las movidas ahora son socios de terroristas manipulados por potencias extranjeras._

_-¿De verdad te crees toda esa basura? Solo porque CNN, Fox, GNN, ABC, BBC y NBC digan pío no significa que debamos creernos todo lo que sale de su inmunda boca. Si existieran las pruebas irrefutables que tú mencionas, repitiendo lo que dicen los medios, ¿por qué el Estado no se ha limitado a declarar ilegal y terrorista los conflictos aquí en la ciudad como en efecto hizo contra los huelguistas de la empresa donde laboraba Markson, además de suprimir el sindicato? Si todo ello fuera tan real deberíamos estar viendo a todos los Avengers bajando en medio de un fuego cruzado, como hicieron en Charlotte y en Houston y barriendo con toda la resistencia coordinada de los rebeldes._

_-Capturaron a los comandantes más renombrados de Genosha en nuestro país y esta ni siquiera lo ha podido ni intentado negar._

_-Lejos están los capturados de ser los más renombrados comandantes de toda la maquinaria militar de los mutantes. Incluso el de más renombre de todos ellos, el tal Wikelman era apenas un comandante operativo de cuarta línea. Los grandes comandantes permanecen seguros en Genosha o ubicados en bases secretas fuera de su país, coordinando las operaciones de las fuerzas que van a emplear a fondo cuando la guerra entre nuestras naciones estalle de verdad._

_-Hasta tú reconoces que Genosha se prepara para la guerra._

_-Por supuesto que lo reconozco. Es evidente. Hasta Magneto lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Y no niego que Genosha tenga sus manos metidas en los problemas americanos, tal cual nosotros metimos las nuestras en su guerra civil. Pero ni de lejos Genosha esta tan comprometida en la aventura como se quiere hacernos creer. Ni tampoco los insurgentes son una caterva de traidores a la patria, agentes de potencias extranjeras, avaros de poder. Cada reclamo de los trabajadores navales y aéreos de Boston está más que justificado. Yo trabaje allí diez años y conozco lo brutal que es la vida en esos sectores. Si Genosha es capaz de manipular en su beneficio el descontento de nuestros trabajadores la única culpable es nuestra estructura social._

_-Estas orinando muy fuera del perol. Genosha quiere guerra y cada acto que realiza así lo demuestra. La última maravilla de esos terroristas fue desembarcar, públicamente más de quince mil soldados con todos sus implementos de guerra en las costas de Mozambique, hacer que quinientas aeronaves cruzaran el espacio aéreo sudafricano con las armas a punto en caso de represalias y concentrar más de medio centenar de buques pesados frente a las costas de Tanzania con el pretexto de encontrarse en esa región bandoleros nobiliarios. Y lo peor es que no se limitaron a concentrar navíos en la zona. Bombardearon las costas del país y arrasaron más de una docena de aldeas, liquidando a todos sus habitantes. Hasta Oriente condeno la acción y la Unión Europea movilizo sus navíos en la zona y amenazo con la guerra si los genoshanos no procedían a retirarse inmediatamente. Magneto mostró su autentica cobardía y abandono el área, justo en el momento en que la O.N.U declaraba la zona en cuarentena internacional, prohibía acciones de guerra y los X-Men y los Fantastic Four se presentaban en el área del conflicto, impidiendo que tuvieran pretextos legales para derrocarlo._

_-Yo más bien creo que allí Magneto demostró su genialidad estratégica. Cometió un acto de agresión masivo contra tres naciones africanas. Todas ellas socias de Occidente, que han aceptado la presencia militar europea y americana en sus territorios. Y pese a ello sigue en el poder, demostró sus capacidades de combate, superiores a las de cualquier país africano, incluso protegido por Occidente y quizá solo igualado por Wakanda y Atlántida que en todo este problema permanecieron neutrales. Y además logro que Europa movilizara todo su poderío aeronaval mostrando sus cartas y permitiendo que Genosha supiera cuantos recursos posee el enemigo que desea destruir. Solo América fue lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar caer en esta jugada de Magneto y me temo que ello fue más que todo gracias a la intervención de tres nuevas fichas militares que últimamente mencionan mucho y que han batallado contra los genoshanos antes. Creo que Genosha hace lo que hace para poner a prueba al enemigo que en realidad teme y respeta: los Tres Comandantes Dorados. Quizá la única amenaza seria contra Genosha apartando a los superhéroes._

Cualquier posibilidad de profundizar en la conversación (que por los rostros de los que participaban en ella, parecía pronta a convertirse en disputa) se vio contenida por la violencia de la explosión que azoto las paredes del bar en el que se encontraban bebiendo y que provoco la caída de media estructura, afortunadamente en el lado donde no habían ni bebedores ni comensales.

Una especie de histeria colectiva se apodero de cada hombre, mujer y niño en el área. Parecía haber llegado hasta su tranquila comunidad el infierno del terrorismo y la guerra y justo en el preciso instante en que la presencia de los Avengers los hacía sentir seguros. Nadie concebía un ataque en el mismo instante en que los más poderosos héroes de la Tierra se encontraban en las cercanías de la zona de ataque. Los comensales acababan de ver a Stark a solo tres cuadras del bar y a Rogers a menos de medio kilómetro. Nadie concebía quien podía ser tan atrevido como para hacer, lo que diablos fuera que acababan de hacer. Era una declaración de guerra en toda regla contra los máximos líderes de la comunidad superheroica de Estados Unidos entero y habían elegido al pobre Boston como epicentro del conflicto contra esta.

Tanto Víctor como Peter lograron observar los rostros de Stark y Rogers en el momento en que se apersonaron a la escena del crimen. No les gusto lo que vieron. Parecían sorprendidos por el asunto tanto o más que ellos mismos. Y eso no cuadra con la versión oficial que muestra a los héroes preparados para todos los tipos de contingencia existentes. Pero aun menos que la cara de sorpresa de los dos líderes les gusto que estos tuvieran sus ojos clavados en el horizonte y que todo el cuerpo de Tony Stark se recubriera con su armadura de combate y el traje del Capitán apareciera como por ensalmo sobre el cuerpo de Rogers. Al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde Rogers se dirigía a velocidad de locos y hacia la que volaba Stark a no menos rapidez, pudieron comprobar la razón del pasmo y lo terrible de lo que se avecinaba.

Una horda de no menos de cincuenta criaturas acorazadas, a las que no se les distinguían las facciones y que disparaban en todas direcciones a diestra y siniestra, avanzaban de modo imparable desde los muelles de Boston hacia el interior de la metrópoli con métodos e intenciones claramente criminales. Debido a los conflictos laborales y la amenaza que representaba la acción de la insurgencia, toda la zona había sido convertida, en las semanas previas, en una especie de zona fortificada en la que montaban guardia cientos de hombres fuertemente pertrechados y dispuestos a todo para defender el Orden. Pero ahora parecían tan perturbados como los civiles convertidos en víctimas de la agresión de los extraños atacantes. No lograban coordinar una respuesta colectiva y los agresores se abrían paso matando todo a su paso.

Brutales descargas de energía salían disparadas de los brazos de los incursores, aniquilando la integridad corporal de cualquiera que fuera golpeado. Cuerpos caían desintegrados en proporciones cada vez más preocupantes y eso que apenas llevaban trascurridos pocos segundos del comienzo del ataque. Pero mientras los segundos se acumulaban y se transformaban en minutos las bajas tomaban ritmos crecientes y alarmantes. Las descargas de replica que salían de los rifles de los Guardias Nacionales parecían ser completamente ineficaces contra las armaduras de los atacantes. Los impactos parecían ser absorbidos o repelidos por las extrañas corazas de los villanos y estos se limitaban a volverse y eliminar la fuente del intento de resistencia a su criminal accionar con insultante rapidez.

Todos los civiles huían desesperadamente del lugar de la conflagración e intentaban hallar resguardo más allá de la zona de enfrentamiento. Pero cuando avanzaban pocos pasos caían fulminados por la espalda o con los cuellos rebanados por cuchillas que los alcanzaban incomprensiblemente de modo frontal. Parecía que alguien se había infiltrado antes de comenzar la operación. Habían agresores por todas partes y los que se habían ocultado hasta ahora aprovechaba la acción de sus compañeros para sembrar la muerte por todos los contornos de la zona de la explosión.

Gritos de terror y dolor sumergían en el caos todo lo largo y ancho de los muelles de Boston. Criaturas acorazadas salidas de una película de terror arremetían con sus filosos colmillos, sus aceradas garras o potentes armas de energía contra todo lo que se moviera, kilómetros a la redonda de la zona de la primera agresión. Cada vez quedaba más claro que Boston se enfrentaba a una invasión en toda regla. No era un simple ataque terrorista como el de New York o acciones de comando especializado como las promovidas por Genosha y los insurgentes. Era una operación que en la medida chiquita aglutinaba a cientos de bestias enfurecidas, salidas del infierno más negro y que quizá agrupara en realidad a millares de enemigos desconocidos. El terror y el pasmo aumentaban al comprobar que las defensas de los Guardias Nacionales se desplomaban como castillo de naipes. Descargas tras descargas, asaltos tras asaltos, las barricadas de los agentes del orden eran destruidas como si nada, con sus ocupantes dentro, calcinados por los disparos de sus atacantes frontales o con un sorpresivo espasmo y una masiva pérdida de sangre cuando la muerte se debía a los ataques físicos de las criaturas que los atacaban por la retaguardia, sin poder ser vistos dado su empeño en atacar por medio de técnicas de camuflado que los hacían prácticamente invisibles.

Los únicos que parecían capaces de dañar las defensas de los monstruos eran los dos Avengers localizados en la ciudad. Víctor y Peter que habían logrado irse replegando fuera del área de combate y veían el accionar de los líderes del equipo, comprobaron la potencia de las armas de estos y la tenacidad con la que combatían. El escudo del Capitán soportaba cada impacto de las armas y garras de los agresores y no se limitaba a repeler estos ataques sino a asegurar que nunca jamás volvieran a poder emplearse. Vieron sorprendidos como Rogers, supuesto guardián de lo mejor de América, no limitaba el accionar de su brazo y las cabezas de los enemigos caían cortadas de sus cuerpos por el filo del poderoso escudo. Manos, brazos, torsos eran igualmente penetrados por la filosa arma "defensiva" y los acorazados y bestiales sitiadores quedaban en el lugar para no levantarse nunca más. Stark no quedaba atrás en ferocidad combativa. De sus brazos y de sus hombros salían disparados multitud de proyectiles de tamaño mínimo, pero que poseían gran potencia destructiva capaz de hacer añicos los trajes de los contrarios y perforar sus carnes hasta hacerlas estallar en llamas.

Una ráfaga de disparos de armas que solo podían ser consideradas como antimateria para algún experto en el tema y que salió desde el pecho de Iron Man asolo toda la línea de avance de los rivales. Prácticamente todos los agresores de la oleada inicial se encontraban muertos o tan heridos que no quedaban dudas razonables de la inminente caída en el más allá de todos y cada uno de ellos. Los pocos que habían soportado o sorteado el ataque de Iron Man tuvieron que hacer frente a la furia agresiva de Rogers. Nuevamente garras, colmillos y ráfagas de energía intentaron destruir el arma del Capitán y nuevamente esto fue un intento completamente infructuoso que se saldo con más brazos, torsos y cabezas desprendidos o perforados por el brazo armado de Rogers.

Y sin embargo esta carnicería no era nada relevante. Si la agresión se hubiera limitado a lo que parecía en un principio, la victoria de Stark y Rogers sería incontrovertible. Pero, como Víctor y Peter habían temido, la invasión se desenvolvía por todo la extensión de los muelles y zona costera de Boston. Era un ataque militar de gran escala que dos Avengers serían incapaces de revertir o contener y que la Guardia Nacional era completamente ineficaz para repeler. Si la situación seguía así toda la ciudad caería de un momento a otro. Varios almacenes de la zona portuaria ya habían sido destruidos u ocupados por los invasores y habían sido convertidos en zona atrincherada o bastiones de apoyo para continuar el avance y quizá hasta para esperar refuerzos y consolidar posiciones.

Una sucesión de explosiones no menos sorpresivas que las anteriores e igual de destructivas empezaron a retumbar a todo lo largo y ancho de la extensión del frente de operaciones en que se había transformado la ciudad. Pero esta vez quienes gritaron de agonía y sorpresa fueron los invasores. Era evidente que Stark y Rogers también habían pensado en la necesidad de convocar refuerzos y a la brevedad posible. Como por arte de magia, empezaron a surcar los cielos de Boston grandes cantidades de naves monoplazas o biplaza soltando un endemoniado fuego contra las posiciones enemigas y barriendo sus líneas en una masacre no menor a la que ellos habían originado anteriormente. Cinco grandes naves que podían ser fácilmente identificadas como los medios de transporte y combate por excelencia de Nick Fury y su organización se mantenían vigilantes sobre la ciudad y soltaban una poderosa sucesión de fuego de artillería como respaldo a la acción de sus operativos aéreos y prontamente terrestres. Pero los disparos de las grandes naves de S.H.I.E.L.D no iban dirigidos contra la superficie de la ciudad. Por el contrario, impactaban contra las aguas del Atlántico y, por extraño que parezca, generaban grandes explosiones como si estuvieran impactando contra estructuras invisibles para todos, pero que ellos eran perfectamente capaces de ubicar y destruir o por lo menos colapsar. Las explosiones se sucedían a ritmo trepidante y el brillo de las mismas dejaba cegado a cualquiera lo suficientemente atrevido como para dirigir su visión al terreno de los acontecimientos. Pero cualquiera que pensara que todo había acabado o se encontraba a pocos minutos de culminar se llevaría un terrible desengaño y terminaría padeciendo una absoluta decepción.

Fuera quien fuera el objetivo de los cañones de las fuerzas gubernamentales no era un enemigo pasivo y desde las aguas que circundaban la ciudad salían despedidas hacía las alturas enormes cantidades de disparos de réplica, demostrando que la artillería contraria era tan vasta y funcional como la que poseían los aliados de los Avengers. Un duelo de artillería se desencadeno entre los dos ejércitos que luchaban por poseer la ciudad. Los escudos de energía de las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D estaban logrando soportar hasta los momentos las arremetidas de sus enemigos y detenían todos los intentos de los cañones rivales por tocar las estructuras de los navíos. Por la intensidad de las explosiones en el mar parecía que la cañonería gubernamental tenía más suerte o potencia y estaban logrando diezmar o dañar severamente la flota invasora.

La batalla en tierra no era menos intensa que entre las flotas. Centenares de hombres de las fuerzas de asalto de S.H.I.E.L.D habían puesto pie en tierra y enfrentaban en un duelo salvaje a los soldados invasores. Descargas de energía surcaban el aire y golpeaban las armaduras y los escudos de energía de los contrincantes. Muchas de las descargas eran repelidas, pero otras ya lograban penetrar las defensas enemigas y causaban una marea de heridos y muertos, tanto entre los defensores como entre los agresores. Iron Man y Rogers dirigían los equipos del Gobierno y coordinaban las operaciones en tierra. Habían demostrado porque llevaban años siendo los guías estratégicos de los Avengers. Habían desplegado sus fuerzas en equipos flexibles, capaces de actuar de modo independiente en áreas especificas de la ciudad pero perfectamente integradas con los otros equipos para poder dar cohesión de gran masa a la contraofensiva para expulsar a los extraño. Habían dejado una fuerza notable en el centro de la batalla, donde ellos habían estado desde el principio, con el doble objeto de cubrir cualquier posible intento de contraofensiva enemiga por ese sector y para servir de fuerza de remate en el momento que se lograra quebrar y hacer refluir las fuerzas desplegadas por los contrarios. De hecho una gran cantidad de descargas de energía salidas de los cañones portátiles de este grupo ya golpeaban a las tropas enemigas forzándolas a prestar atención al centro controlado por el Gobierno y descuidar los flancos que empezaban a ser atacados por las brigadas que dirigían Stark y Rogers.

Para rematar la faena y poner contra las cuerdas a los ejércitos enemigos se presentaron en el momento preciso el resto del equipo de los Avengers. War Machine, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, Ant-Man, Bestia, Wolverine, Visión, Spiderman y Falcon se presentaron masivamente y lanzando todo el peso de su furia contra el sector derecho del frente enemigo. Una lluvia de balas, un diluvio de misiles, una serie de poderosas descargas de rayos caídos directamente del cielo, una bestia enfurecida y más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera oponer, garras metálicas que penetraban todo tipo de defensa. Nano-armas que se introducían indetectables en las defensas de los enemigos y los aniquilaban desde adentro. No era un buen día para confrontar a los Avengers y sus enemigos lo estaban descubriendo del modo más brutal posible.

La bestialidad de la lucha se comprobó en que ni siquiera los Avengers pudieron salir indemnes de la salvaje confrontación. Al culminar la batalla con el extraño enemigo, varios de los héroes se encontraron padeciendo heridas de gravedad. Durante su infiltración en unos almacenes especialmente construidos para contener equipos de agricultura mecanizada y minería (tractores, camiones, cavadoras) Black Widow se encontró aislada de su equipo y tuvo que enfrentarse en un feroz duelo físico y con armas de energía contra un grupo de invasores que protegían el lugar para usarlo como base operativa. Fuertemente armada, pero sola, tuvo que enfrentarse a una docena de contrarios a los que fue matando en un duelo guerrillero. Se escondía tras las maquinas, se montaba o bajaba de los niveles por medio de escaleras o ascensores, prendía los equipos y los usaba para embestir contra las criaturas. Disparaba contra ellos desde la distancia o a quemarropa tras sorprenderlos. Los acuchillaba repetidamente con su puñal de Vibranium, capaz de perforar cualquier cosa incluso con más eficacia y letalidad que el adamantium. Aunque logro liquidar a sus oponentes pago el precio de su arrojo. Una pierna fracturada, un brazo casi completamente desprendido y las costillas quebradas fue el resultado de su heroísmo.

En batallas brutales parecidas a la mencionada, Bestia sufrió contusiones no menores y se pudo apreciar como tenía casi arrancados un brazo y una pierna. Wolverine estaba tan lleno de heridas por las descargas de las armas de energía enemigas y con tantos huesos quebrados que era evidente que de no ser por su factor de curación se encontraría completa y definitivamente muerto. Iron Man llevo al combate una docena de trajes de combate especialmente diseñados para luchar en amplias batallas urbanas. La mitad de ellos quedaron destruidos en su totalidad al nivel de lo irrecuperable y el resto sufrieron daños severos que casi los destruyen. Una de las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D quedo aniquilada al igual que gran parte de su tripulación y otras dos sufrieron graves daños y terribles pérdidas de vidas humanas y mutantes.

Las bajas civiles y la destrucción material de la ciudad resultaron enormes y dejaron un regusto amargo en la victoria conseguida. Los enemigos habían logrado penetrar hasta el mismo centro de la ciudad y causar una ola de muerte y destrucción que solo finalizo cuando los Avengers y S.H.I.E.L.D intervinieron con todo su poderío y cortaron de raíz la acción de sus enemigos. Fury en el interior de la nave principal calculaba que no bajarían de diez mil los civiles aniquilados por los invasores y no serían menos de tres mil a cinco mil los hombres y mujeres de la organización caídos en acción. También calculo que no menos de veinte o treinta mil invasores habrían caído reducidos a carne muerta o polvo durante los combates en la urbe o por la destrucción de sus navíos de guerra en el duelo entre flotas.

_Washington: veinticuatro horas después de la Batalla de Boston._

América no se encontraba feliz por el resultado del duelo de titanes que había tenido por escenario una de las principales ciudades de la nación. Miles de personas habían sido masacradas en una arremetida de locos que nadie sabía quien la había dirigido ni organizado. Los organismos de seguridad del Estado y los grupos heroicos quedaron como irresponsables incapaces de prevenir una ofensiva de escala tan aterradora dejando ver al mundo lo endeble y vulnerable que era el país. Entre las mismas fuerzas de seguridad las bajas se contaban por miles y los mismos Avengers padecieron heridas dignas de atención médica urgente y eso que enfrentaban a un enemigo supuestamente inferior y menos capacitado.

Los debates que sacudían el Congreso desde temprano en la mañana dejaban entrever la opinión de gran cantidad de importantes figuras de la política nacional y con altos puestos en la Administración Presidencial.

_-Senador Prescott creo que está exagerando su posicionamiento al exigir lo que parece que está exigiendo._

_-No parezco estar exigiendo nada Senador Arcott. No soy hombre de realizar supuestos sino de exigir medidas concretas. ¿Qué sabemos de nuestros atacantes del día de ayer que sembraron el pánico en Boston? Nada. ¿Qué se hizo para prevenir una operación terrorista de este calibre y de está vesania por parte de nuestros cuerpos de seguridad y nuestros supuestos héroes? Otra vez nada. ¿Qué respuestas tenemos, que satisfagan nuestra necesidad de conocer la realidad de lo acontecido? Ninguna. Por ello exijo la supresión de la independencia criminal de los grupos heroicos, la destitución de todos los líderes de nuestros cuerpos de investigación e inteligencia, la intervención desde el más alto nivel del Estado de toda la estructura policíaco-militar del país y el inicio de investigaciones contra todos los miembros de las comunidades extranjeras en nuestro país que forman parte de naciones claramente hostiles a nosotros: Genosha, Rusia, China, Wakanda y Atlántida, además de Latveria y Corea del Norte y los países Bolivarianos._

_-¿Está loco senador o solo lo aparenta para generar escándalo e interés de cara al gran público y las elecciones anticipadas que quiere promover con el pretexto de la Seguridad Nacional?_

_-Su intervención aun no ha sido autorizada Miss Westerson. Limite su permanencia a escuchar nuestras opiniones y podrá exponer su punto de vista una vez que se autorice la participación de los integrantes de la comunidad nacional._

_-Me resulta divertido senador que pretenda darse aires de grandeza cuando todo el mundo en este país sabe que la única razón por la que usted alcanzo las filas del Senado fue por la lluvia de dólares que llovieron para su campaña desde las empresas de mi familia. Empresas a las que yo puse a valer como nadie antes. Así que no trate de ningunearme senador que sin mi apellido usted no sería nadie. Sin contar que tiene tupe que usted pretenda imponerme normas de civilidad cuando la única razón por la que está conversando ahora conmigo es porque les usurpo el derecho de palabra a cuatro senadores que iban en la lista antes que usted._

Las risas estruendosas que sacudieron cada uno de los asientos del Senado, incluyendo a los integrantes del Partido en que se encontraba Prescott fueron una demostración de la escasa autoridad que ejercía el flamante personaje pese a sus aires de grandeza y al alto cargo que la Administración le había otorgado tras los sucesos de Charlotte. Secretario Especial de Seguridad Nacional. Cargo que lo hacía además responsable de los sistemas de vigilancia e inteligencia del país al momento del ataque, cosa que Miss Westerson se dedico a dejar claro.

_-Además que me parece muy extraño que escupa para arriba de modo tan ingenuo._

_-¿Escupir para arriba?_

_-Si Senador. Es una expresión muy corriente entre los sectores plebeyos de la sociedad de esta nación a la que usted dice defender y amar. Significa que no se deben lanzar acusaciones ni argumentos que puedan ser utilizados contra uno mismo o corres el riesgo de terminar destrozado. Por ejemplo, acusa a S.H.I.E.L.D, los Avengers, los X-Men y demás organizaciones involucradas de un modo u otro en los conflictos recientes de no haber actuado con la prontitud adecuada. Yo estoy plenamente de acuerdo con eso. Es inconcebible que una fuerza de combate tan descomunal haya atacado una de las ciudades más importantes de la Unión y nadie la haya detectado hasta que tuvieron la posibilidad cierta de conquistar la metrópoli. Pero yo me pregunto ¿Quién sino el Secretario Especial de Seguridad Nacional posee la responsabilidad de organizar, dirigir y coordinar los esfuerzos para repeler y/o prevenir las agresiones contra nuestra nación? ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted senador el día del ataque?_

_-Yo estaba…_

_-Yo se que estaba haciendo a la perfección senador y toda la nación lo sabe ya. Se encontraba durmiendo su irresponsable borrachera en el Club Astoria, rodeado de cuatro señoritas de compañía en agudo estado de desnudez y alcoholismo y al parecer drogadicción. ¿Y usted es el que se atreve a exigir la caída de los hombres y mujeres que, arriesgando dramáticamente sus vidas, lograron contener la ofensiva enemiga y salvar la libertad de toda una ciudad y quizá la independencia de toda la nación junto con quien sabe cuántos millones de vidas inocentes a punto de ser sacrificadas en el Altar de sus borracheras y puteríos._

_Por cierto. Se dice que en este congreso están presentes todos los representantes de la nación. Pero yo lo único que veo por estos contornos son empresarios, comerciantes, profesionales de las más variadas ramas, políticos, militares e intelectuales y hasta elementos que podrían definirse como aristocráticos. Yo misma puedo ser definida como una combinación de empresaria de altísimo nivel con profesional de valía y nueva aristócrata. ¿Dónde están los representantes de la comunidad mutante americana? ¿Dónde está Xavier, Cyclops, Emma, Jean, la versión adulta de Franklin Richards, Rachel, Cable? ¿Dónde están los representantes comunitarios de los barrios negros, latinos y asiáticos? ¿Dónde se encuentran los representantes de las comunidades indígenas? ¿Quiénes representan a los trabajadores; donde están los delegados sindicales o Consejistas? ¿Por qué no veo a ninguna integrante (con excepción de mi persona) de los colectivos feministas de la nación?_

_-No esperara realmente que invitemos a nuestro Senado a los integrantes de colectivos claramente involucrados con los movimientos insurgentes americanos y europeos y que han sido pagados (y existen abundantes pruebas al respecto) por Genosha y Oriente._

_-Pues vera que si me encuentro claramente mencionando a los supuestos integrantes de estas organizaciones supuestamente subversivas. Boston comprobó que los agresores no tienen ninguna relación con los insurgentes ni con los huelguistas. De hecho el primer objetivo de los invasores fueron los puestos que ocupaban los piquetes de huelga, que fueron masacrados de modo salvaje por los atacantes. También está demostrado que los insurgentes combatieron bravamente en contra de los invasores. ¡Sí! Había insurgentes en Boston y pelearon, con las armas, contra los invasores. Por lo menos la tercera parte de los muertos en Boston eran huelguistas o insurgentes y el propio S.H.I.E.L.D reconoció que una cuarta parte de las bajas mortales de los invasores las provocaron las milicias obreras armadas con rifles genoshanos._

_-No permito que realice apología del terrorismo._

_-Por el contrario. Hago apología de los antiterroristas. Nos guste o no los partidarios de Markson pelearon contra los invasores con tanto brío como lo hicieron antes el propio Markson y sus amigos en New York. Y para completar el panorama, debemos reconocer que Genosha también jugó un papel de suma importancia en los eventos padecidos y no por conspirar contra nosotros sino por aliarse con nuestra causa, aunque fuera por un día._

_-¿Aliarse con nosotros aunque fuera por un día? Genosha aprovecho la agresión en nuestra contra para infiltrar masivas cantidades de fuerzas selectas en Medio Oriente y África Oriental y ubicarlas en posiciones secretas indetectables y fortificadas hasta los dientes con capacidad para atacar las bases militares nuestras en el extranjero en cualquier momento y con todo tipo de armas._

_-Cierto. Ello resulta incontrovertible. Pero lo que también resulta incontrovertible es que la flota con la que Fury tuvo que lidiar en Boston representaba apenas la mitad de todos los efectivos preparados para atacar Estados Unidos. Más de medio centenar de navíos con aproximadamente un millar de hombres o bestias cada uno se encontraban a mitad del Atlántico preparados para invadir Boston o cualquier otra ciudad de la Costa Este de nuestro país, por ordenes de una potencia desconocida. Fue la flota submarina y de superficie que Genosha desplegó en nuestras líneas internacionales quien detecto esta concentración naval y la ataco con todos sus recursos militares. Al mismo tiempo que Fury y los Avengers y los insurgentes salvaban Boston de los invasores que habían logrado atacar; Genosha destruía la segunda flota enemiga hasta no dejar enemigo con vida o aparato en condiciones operativas. Simple y llanamente la devastaron hasta el último circuito y hasta el último "hombre"._

_-Una buena acción, en caso que debamos creer que las acciones de Magneto responden a una intencionalidad positiva, no solventa todas las miserias del pasado. Y del presente. No solo hablamos de la concentración de tropas en dos continentes para propósitos criminales. También hablamos del despliegue de fuerzas de alta tecnología, tecnología prohibida por los tratados internacionales, en las bases militares de Genosha. El Palacio Real se encuentra rodeado de bastiones hoy en día inexpugnables gracias a esas baterías de antimateria y esos cañones de energía capaces de destruir ciudades enteras de un disparo. Han roto el equilibrio de poder mundial y ello lo hicieron de la noche de ayer a la mañana de hoy._

_-Dudo que nadie crea que Magneto pueda empezar un programa de armas de gran potencia de un día para otro. Es evidente que Genosha lleva años fabricando esos arsenales. Yo calculo que más o menos los está fabricando desde los días en que los Centinelas casi aniquilaron la Isla y lo reforzaron desde los días en que los nobles casi derrocan a la Casa Real y asesinan a toda la parentela masculina para tener manos libre en la violación de la parentela femenina. El supuesto equilibrio de poder jamás fue respetado por Genosha, así como no fue respetado por nosotros. ¿O piensan hacerme creer que los cañones utilizados por Fury son de reciente invención o que las armas de Stark también son una investigación cien por ciento novedosa. La Batalla nos obligo a mostrar nuestras piezas en el tablero (y sospecho que esa era la idea tras todo este criminal acto de guerra) y llevo a las demás potencias a quitarse la careta._

_-Toda su declaración está fuera de lugar. Nos pretende equiparar a los terroristas y parias del mundo._

_-Quien se encuentra fuera de lugar es el Senado y la Administración. Quieren pasar por el yugo a las únicas fuerzas capaces de contener a nuestros enemigos, nuestros reales enemigos. Se empeñan en declarar la guerra contra naciones que hasta los momentos se han limitado a defenderse de nuestras agresiones y amenazas. Se niegan a buscar nexos con los elementos nacionales que cuentan con los números y la fuerza para representar una verdadera fuente de poder y legitimidad nacional y global. Califican a todo y a todos de terroristas y olvidan que ya nuestro país no es el árbitro solitario del mundo y debe tener en consideración potencias capaces de rivalizar con nuestras industrias civiles y militares y desafiar nuestra hegemonía global._

_Ustedes son tan arrogantes y están tan fuera de lugar que son incapaces de ver lo que acontece fuera de los muros de este Senado. En las calles de la ciudad hay no menos de medio millón de manifestantes exigiendo explicaciones del horror en Boston. Están parados justo ante los muros del Congreso, pero ustedes se niegan a escuchar su clamor pidiendo paz, responsabilidad, trabajo y amor por el país. se empeñan en seguir llamando terroristas a unos hombres y mujeres que, sí, tomaron las armas contra el orden establecido y quizá merezcan ser penados por ello, pero que lo hicieron solo cuando se demostró que ciertos elementos de la nación se estaban prestando a un proyecto abiertamente fascista y criminal. Ustedes sacan en cada momento informes sobre las pruebas de las reuniones de Markson y Weinmann con Magneto, Lorna, Wanda y Quicksilver. Pero se han negado a mostrar las grabaciones aparecidas meses antes de ello en las que se muestran a la perfección a los Generales Dorados; aquí presentes; reunidos de modo muy cordial con Doom, Siniestro, Apocalipsis, Red Skull y el Mandarín; en esa reunión y en otras parecidas se encontraban involucrados como participantes activos figuras como Ford, Rockefeller, Morgan, Shappiro, Mac Millán, Westerson, Anderson y Schroeder. ¿Por qué estas reuniones no han sido investigadas? Sobre todo al descubrirse que sucedieron días antes de los ataques apocalípticos contra la Gran Manzana._

_Y después de ello está comprobado que los Generales Dorados han mantenido conversaciones constantes con representantes de los facciosos anteriormente mencionados y hasta con Doom y Apocalipsis en persona por lo menos un trío de veces. ¿Por qué ello no ha sido informado por la prensa y no se encuentra en investigación en nuestros tribunales?_

_Ustedes se dicen representantes de la voluntad popular pero no permiten que nadie de las clases trabajadoras, la población femenina, las minorías raciales y las disidencias políticas y religiosas forme parte de este Congreso y de las reuniones supuestamente abiertas al Gran Público que parece limitarse a los integrantes de mi clase y mi casta. No olviden señores senadores que el país se encuentra en una situación de guerra abierta, tanto interna como externa y ustedes son los responsables de paliar esa situación o conducirnos a un abismo de masacres constantes y retaliaciones barbáricas. Por culpa de ustedes, de su falta de sinceridad, y de su alianza con elementos cada día más malsanos nuestro pobre país, América, se encuentra hundido de la disyuntiva de Caos u Orden. El problema más apremiante es que nos hemos creado tantos enemigos y hemos abierto tantos frentes que no sabemos en realidad en que frente se encuentra ubicado el Caos y en cual se encuentra ubicado el Orden._

_¿Quién provoca más caos en nuestro país? ¿Aquellos que ejercen legalmente su derecho a la protesta, a la organización y a la huelga y recurren a todos los argumentos legales de la constitución y los actos legislativos? ¿O aquellos que reprimen todas las salidas democráticas por medio de conspiraciones, represiones, asesinatos, torturas, masacres miles? ¿Quién defiende el orden más? ¿Aquellos que a su pesar se ven obligados a asumir el costo de la lucha armada contra segmentos enormes de su propia nación por que les han arrebatado el ejercicio legal de sus derechos? ¿O aquellos que no tienen reparos en mantener reuniones conspiratorias con enemigos declarados de nuestra nación, con enemigos que nos han atacado en nuestro suelo, en nuestra tierra, con premeditación y alevosía criminales y que intentan apuntar con el dedo a aquellos que se limitan a defenderse de agresiones injustificadas y que por el contrario pese a toda las diferencias que tienen con nosotros no dudan en acudir en nuestra ayuda en nuestros momentos más apremiantes?_

_¿Quién nos amenaza más? Markson y sus insurgentes junto con Genosha que hasta ahora solo han respondido a nuestras acciones o Apocalipsis y sus conspiradores sean quienes sean que nos han atacado con todo su poderío criminal. Creo que la respuesta está clara para cualquier persona honesta y decente. Caos u Orden ese es nuestro dilema real._


	6. ¿Normalidad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Batalla de Boston parece haber traído una especie de paz precaria en la sociedad americana. Incluso se perciben movimientos a escala internacional que hablan de una distensión creciente. Pero esto parece que no es otra cosa que una recuperación de fuerzas para acciones más importantes en el futuro. Extrañas reuniones entre factores de poder extremos y la llegada de representantes de potencias alienigenas de intenciones ocultas muestran que no todo esta tan normal como aparenta. Para incrementar la sensación de tensión en el ambiente algunas personas se dedican a mostrar en público su deslealtad política, social y sexual a los mandatos del sistema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo VI, último capítulo que pretendo montar hoy, sobre el Universo Marvel, que ojala me perteneciera, pero no es así. ¿Normalidad? Más bien la calma antes de la tempestad. La tranquilidad antes que todo se vaya a la mierda.

**Capítulo VI: ¿Normalidad?**

Había en líneas generales una sensación extraña en el ambiente. Tras los desastrosos eventos acontecidos en Boston y las duras sesiones en el Senado que habían trascendido a la opinión pública, en especial la polémica intervención de Westerson que hizo que muchos se preguntaran a donde iban dirigidas las lealtades de la joven empresaria y si los rumores de sus simpatías por ideales extremistas eran ciertos, parecía haberse empezado a instalar una especie de calma en el ambiente político que contrastaba radicalmente con las catástrofes de los meses previos. Una calma que los optimistas veían como el principio de la normalización de la vida sociopolítica estadounidense. Pero que los pesimistas catalogaban como la clásica calma antes del estallido de la tempestad.

No ayudaban a comprender la dirección de los vientos políticos, el modo de comportarse de las figuras que dirigían los movimientos y partidos presentes en la trama que asolaba el país. Durante los cuarenta días que sucedieron a los encendidos debates que prendieron en llamas teóricas los pasillos ubicados en el Senado Norteamericano, la situación laboral parecía haberse calmado y los diferentes sindicatos y consejos obreros habían realizado llamados a la normalidad, desmovilizaciones de sus militantes y desconvocado las huelgas. Y todo ello con la plena autorización de William Markson que parecía haberse convertido en el caudillo más importante del Movimiento Obrero Estadounidense. Pero, mientras los muelles de ambas costas, las plantas industriales de toda la nación, los camiones, mercados y aeropuertos, los centros educativos y de investigación volvían a ver a sus trabajadores regresando a ejercer sus jornadas laborales normales; también era cierto que Markson y los suyos permanecían en la clandestinidad más completa, negándose tanto a aparecer de modo público como a entregar a las autoridades los recursos bélicos con los que se habían pertrechado desde que toda la sangrienta historia comenzó. Además, su llamado a los obreros a retornar a sus lugares de trabajo se hizo bajo la condición de permanecer siempre alertas ante las contraofensivas que planearan los patronos y el Estado y a estar preparados para retornar a la guerra contra los explotadores y enemigos naturales de las Clases Laboriosas.

Mientras el problema obrero encontraba así una "solución" más bien provisional y más parecida a una tregua para reagrupar fuerzas que para finiquitar una paz solida y estable, el problema mutante continuaba estancado en la disyuntiva de si debía aceptarse como legitimo un movimiento de protesta que contaba con la solidaridad activa de una potencia extranjera agresiva que se había llenado las manos con la sangre de las fuerzas militares de las naciones occidentales y pretendía erigirse como guardián y bastión de toda la raza Homo Superior en el planeta entero. Hasta los más determinados partidarios de las soluciones pacificas encontraban problemático otorgar rango de legalidad a las acciones de grupos activistas que sin ningún género de dudas representaban los intereses de una potencia extranjera. Aunque las acciones que últimamente había emprendido esa potencia extranjera supuestamente hostil parecía responder más a intentos de forjar tratos amistosos con antiguos enemigos que a reiniciar hostilidades que parecían querer ser olvidadas y sepultadas.

Para sorpresa de todos los implicados en el escenario geopolítico internacional, las tres potencias del mundo africano habían llegado a acuerdos de desmilitarización que si bien parecían merecer las dudas inevitables de sus antiguos enemigos también habían sido rigurosamente respetados durante los treinta días que llevaban de aplicados. Genosha había retirado todo su personal militar combatiente y no combatiente de los países del África Oriental y Occidental en la que se encontraba estacionado. Tanzania, Mozambique, Uganda, Congo, Angola, Kenia, Sudáfrica, Namibia y Centroáfrica vieron pasmadas como las tropas Genoshanas (en números de varios cientos de miles de mutantes, cientos de vehículos blindados y cientos de aviones de guerra) abandonaban sin ningún tipo de presión ni chantaje ni recompensa las bases militares que habían montado en el interior de sus naciones. También vieron como las contrapartidas Wakandianas eran igualmente desmontadas y retiradas y retornaban tranquilamente a sus hogares. Y se vio con mayor pasmo aun como los atlantes, una raza más arrogante y de tendencias aun más imperialistas que las dos anteriores, procedían a eliminar la presencia de sus agentes de inteligencia, operaciones y sabotaje de las naciones africanas antes mencionadas y también de Egipto, Libia, Chad y Mali.

Pero Genosha llevo más lejos sus intenciones pacifistas y no se limito con replegar sus huestes de las regiones africanas ocupadas. También actuó con la misma política en las regiones asiáticas que había infiltrado y el mundo miro entre sorprendido, asustado y rabioso, además de aliviado, como los genoshanos abandonaban posiciones ocupadas, incluso en territorios supuestamente seguros para los intereses americanos y europeos. Arabia Saudita, Iraq, Qatar, Turquía e Israel fueron testigos de la evacuación de decenas de bases secretas mutantes ubicadas en el interior de sus ciudades y áreas rurales y el mundo se pregunto cómo era posible que Magneto pudiera haber construido esos emplazamientos sin la previa autorización de los países involucrados. Occidente ni siquiera sospechaba que poderosos grupos políticos, económicos y militares en las naciones mencionadas se encontraban preguntando exactamente lo mismo y hablaban en su seno de traición y la necesidad de tomar medidas radicales al respecto, aunque ello implicara aliarse con el mismísimo diablo. Además, Genosha también procedió a retirar sus fuerzas de las naciones con los que mantenía solidas relaciones de amistad y cooperación. Siria, Irán, Kurdistán y Kazajstán pese a ser socios de la Coalición Oriental se habían sentido más seguras otorgando permiso legal a los genoshanos para introducir sus fuerzas en las tierras nacionales y así ejercer labores de protección, vigilancia y combate contra los enemigos de Genosha pero también contra los enemigos de sus gobiernos. Cosa que al fin y al cabo, por culpa de las maniobras geopolíticas de las Grandes Naciones venía a significar la misma cosa. Los mismos que pretendían derrocar al poder genoshano eran los conspiradores que bombardeaban Siria, amenazaban Persia y venían asolando Medio Oriente desde los tiempos de la Guerra contra el Terrorismo.

Los únicos rastros de la antigua actividad militar extra continental que habían emprendido las tres grandes naciones africanas se encontraba en el despliegue de su vasto poderío naval y aéreo que seguía recorriendo los siete mares y la totalidad de los cielos internacionales del mundo. Y no solo por medio de instrumentos de carácter convencional como buques de gran calado y aviones de alta proyección. Tanto Genosha como Wakanda, violentando su hostilidad contra estos instrumentos de muerte y destrucción masiva, habían estado perfeccionando e incorporando a sus fuerzas militares, como elementos de uso permanente, vastas cantidades de robots de combate, muy parecidos por diseño y utilización a los Centinelas creados por Trask y perfeccionados por Nimrod. También habían dotado sus ejércitos aéreos con una amplia variedad de navíos concebidos según el modelo de los utilizados por S.H.I.E.L.D.

Este perfeccionamiento y engrosamiento tecnológico de las fuerzas militares de las tres potencias eran el argumento base de los detractores de las naciones parias para colocar en entredicho la voluntad de paz real que pudieran poseer los gobernantes de las mismas. Pero, contradictoriamente, también servían como argumento para los que defendían que semejante fortalecimiento del potencial militar de el trío de naciones servían como punto de partida para la normalización de las relaciones internacionales y la supresión de la amenaza de una Guerra Generalizada como la que hasta hacía pocas semanas estuvo a punto de sacudir hasta sus cimientos el Orden Social, Político y Militar del Mundo. Según este argumento, el reforzamiento de las capacidades militares de Magneto, Black Panther y Namor permitía que entre las tres naciones se fuera formando un equilibrio de poder que impediría que se atrevieran a abrir operaciones militares unilaterales que podrían provocar una completa extinción de sus capacidades de combate y hasta de su población entera. Este poderío también serviría para calma las tendencias agresivas de los genoshanos y los atlantes. Estos habían actuado con la fiereza anterior movidos por el miedo irracional a los ataques futuros que pudieran organizar los occidentales contra ellos. La nivelación del poder militar entre estas naciones y Occidente eliminaría el miedo a un ataque occidental y erradicaría la razón por la que Magneto apoyaba a los movimientos terroristas y movilizaba sus fuerzas para una guerra total. Se abriría de este modo una ventana amplia de posibilidades reales para acuerdos de cooperación más o menos pacificas que irían diluyendo la agresividad en las relaciones internacionales y permitiría quizá la concreción de los proyectos de una legislación mundial eficaz, eficiente y funcional.

Esta normalización en las relaciones internacionales que parecía estarse generando de modo acelerado y que se combinaba con la pacificación social interna se veía claramente reflejada en el comportamiento y en la cotidianidad de los habitantes de Estados Unidos, en especial los estresados habitantes de las grandes ciudades, teatro de las grandes catástrofes de los últimos meses. Las escuelas se repletaban de niños, los centros comerciales se llenaban de clientes ansiosos por recuperar el tiempo perdido en la adquisición de sus productos favoritos, los equipos deportivos hacían resonar las gargantas de los fans gracias a las carreras, cestas y goles que marcaban en los partidos que realizaban casi diariamente. Los empleados y obreros volvían a introducirse en los bares para despotricar de sus patrones, de sus familias, de sus mujeres o maridos o de la derrota de su equipo favorito. Los supervisores volvían a desatar su autoridad en los puestos de trabajo y a imponer ritmos de producción o venta casi imposibles de soportar. Las sirenas de los carros y los gritos de los conductores atiborraban las avenidas y calles de las metrópolis con sonidos mucho más tolerables y menos mortales que los proyectiles de los cañones. Los transeúntes podían volver a llenar las calles de las urbes con el nerviosismo de sus tardanzas e impuntualidades, las lecturas rápidas de los titulares de la prensa o la escucha de los programas de radio que oían por medio de sus celulares. Gritos destemplados salían de las gargantas de muchos hastiados caminantes que se decían hartos de un ajetreo infernal, mientras echaban pestes por sus bocas contra un mundo de mierda al mismo tiempo que pedían a Dios que los perdonara por sus blasfemias.

Los niños corrían por las calles de los suburbios, jugando con sus amigos o luchando por no llegar tarde a la escuela. Sacaban a sus mascotas a jugar o se entraban a golpes con sus compañeros, por boberías como a quien le tocaba el turno al bate, o si la jugada había sido out o si había o no había sido valido el gol marcado. Los niños y las niñas más precoces jugaban a los novios y se dedicaban a jugar a los besos, regalarse flores y repartirse las golosinas que llevaban en sus bolsos. En fin la vida cotidiana regresaba a reclamar los fueros perdidos por la intemperancia de los caudillos de las diversas ramas políticas que habían decidido reclamar sus cuotas de poder por medio de acciones barbáricas y salvajes que no debieron tener razón de ser (o por lo menos así pensaban los integrantes de los grupos humanos que por fin habían recuperado la paz tan dolorosamente perturbada por la megalomanía de Apocalipsis y el odio entre clases y razas).

Hasta entre los miembros de las dirigencias políticas nacionales parecía que la vida recuperaba sus derechos usurpados y reclamaba el lugar de supremacía que por designio divino le correspondía. Los periódicos reportaban la presencia de diputados y senadores visitando las playas del país para gozar del sol y del agua de las mismas. Se había visto a más de un político o de un dirigente sindical comiendo y bebiendo en los mejores restaurantes de la localidad en la que vivían y no reparando en gastos. Se rumoreaba la presencia de poderosos empresarios y magnates de los negocios abandonando el estrés de la vida citadina y visitando sus mansiones y residencias de veraneo para poder huir de sus preocupaciones y del recuerdo de los incidentes terribles del pasado. Circulaban chistes más o menos obscenos sobre las visitas a los hoteles de afamadas estrellas de la farándula nacional e internacional acompañadas de sus parejas, sin escatimar en gastos y sin contener los sonidos que salían de sus habitaciones. En parecidas intimidades habían sido atrapados dirigentes políticos, empresariales, laborales; aunque en estos casos los rumores insistían en que muchas veces las mujeres que los acompañaban no parecían responder a las características de sus parejas oficiales y por el contrario parecían provenir de ciertas estructuras de servicios para caballeros que no podían ser utilizados de modo publico sin caer en el riesgo de sufrir el escrutinio de unas masas ansiosas de chismes maledicentes.

Aunque no todos los políticos o personajes importantes de la Sociedad Americana parecían necesitar de estos servicios ni mucho menos parecían poseer interés en utilizarlos. Y tampoco parecían tener problemas en que las masas conocieran que estaban gozando nuevamente de la vida que merecían o creían merecer. Bastaba con ver la gigantesca fiesta que se desarrollaba en la Mansión Stark para comprender este acierto. Literalmente cientos de personas de lo más granado de la sociedad se encontraban bailando, conversando y/o bebiendo en una demostración de celebración de la vida que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era simple y llanamente una fiesta en donde al parecer no había ejercicios de imposición de poder como aquella en la que habían estado los Generales Dorados y donde no podían existir motivos para el estallido de furia que se había apoderado de una de las participantes en el acto aristocrático. Todos tenían caras llenas de felicidad y gozo. Todos posaban sonrientes para las fotos de los diarios y hasta para las tomadas por los paparazzi que no parecían poder encontrar en esta reunión motivos de escándalo lo suficientemente buenos como para lanzar sus flashes a relampaguear con la furia tradicional.

Cada pareja bailaba sin pensar en la debida compensación tributaria a los nuevos machos alfas de la Gran Sociedad. Cada personaje bien que se encontraba en la fiesta podía relajarse sin tener que preocuparse porque opinarían los mandamases de la nueva era que pareció a punto de abrirse camino a mandarriazos. Todos podían pensar tranquilamente en los grandes negocios que armarían esa noche, en las bodas que podrían planificarse, en los besos y caricias que se prodigarían con sus amantes elegidos, en las llamadas a los políticos que harían al día siguiente o tal vez la semana siguiente sin preocuparse para nada, ninguno de ellos, en el pago en recursos, posiciones o especie que tendrían que hacer a los potentados civiles y militares que la crisis había encumbrado hasta niveles asfixiantes de poder. Podían celebrar de su poder, magnificencia y gloria sin el temor permanente a que el odio de los menos favorecidos por la fortuna se desbocara contra ellos y pudiera ser la ocasión para la apertura de jornadas sangrientas que culminaran con la destrucción irracional de la aristocracia nacional y el ascenso al poder de una chusma de ignorantes, zarrapastrosos y fanáticos, lacayos de potencias totalitarias extranjeras y extremistas.

Pero no todos se sentían cómodos con la forma en la que Stark expresaba su confianza en el nuevo futuro que se proponía construir, basándose en los éxitos alcanzados por la diplomacia interna y externa en los últimos dos meses. Entre los invitados a la fiesta se encontraban los representantes plenipotenciarios de Genosha, que eran esa noche nada más y nada menos que los tres hijos de Magneto en persona. Sí, para consternación de la Buena Sociedad de New York (y buena parte de la de Estados Unidos que se encontraba representada en la reunión por intermedio de muchos de sus más exquisitos integrantes), se mostraban ante la vista y las cámaras de la Sociedad Americana tanto Wanda como Quicksilver y Lorna Dane. Nadie comprendía que pudo habérsele ocurrido a Tony Stark para invitar a semejante escoria global. Más polémica se volvía la decisión de Stark, si se tomaba en consideración que otros de los invitados de peso que se encontraban en la reunión social de Tony eran los tres Generales Dorados; el alma de una de las grandes reuniones sociales del pasado que tanto había dado que hablar entre los integrantes de las élites por el modo en que se habían comportado los Generales y sus allegados y el incidente acontecido entre Bush y una de las Damas de Sociedad más encumbradas de toda América. Era incomprensible que se proponía Stark pretendiendo tener en el mismo lugar a unos personajes que debían considerarse mutuamente como la Bestia Negra del otro. Genosha había sido asolada muchas veces por las intervenciones de los veteranos Señores de la Guerra americanos. Estos habían padecido en sus propias carnes la amargura de la derrota y graves heridas físicas producto de las armas y el poderío mutante.

Tampoco hallaban lógico, los integrantes de las encumbradas élites norteamericanas, que se hubiera permitido y hasta promovido la presencia de elementos sociales que se hallaban notablemente por debajo del círculo al que pertenecían los auténticos representantes de la Alta Sociedad Americana. Se permitió la entrada del extraño novio de la siempre polémica Westerson. Se permitió el ingreso de los representantes del Movimiento Obrero Insurgente; empezando por Markson y terminando por Weinmann, que por extraño que pareciera se movía entre los integrantes de la Élite como pez en el agua, como si, pese a sus orígenes sociales, conociera a la perfección los modos de ser, comportarse, pensar y desenvolverse de los grandes de la nación y como si se sintiera completamente cómodo entre ellos.

Plebeyos, mutantes, potentados extranjero francamente hostiles a los intereses y necesidades de Estados Unidos. Toda una amplia gama de extraños parias se encontraban esta noche entre las filas de la Gran Burguesía y la Gran Aristocracia de la nación más poderosa del mundo y una sensación de malestar se iba expandiendo entre todos ante el atrevimiento de Tony y sus amistades súperheroicas. Porque, como si la presencia de insurgentes y genoshanos no fuera suficiente para generar una sensación de sorda ira y descontento entre todos los presentes de alcurnia, también había existido el atrevimiento de invitar y permitir el ingreso en la Mansión Stark de los enviados de Wakanda y Atlántida que estaban siendo representadas por sus polémicos reyes en persona. Y también se había tolerado la presencia de los Ministros de Exteriores de China y Rusia y los enviados plenipotenciarios del Imperio Kree, Latveria y el Imperio Spartan. Había además varios invitados que nadie lograba ubicar y no se sabía de donde podrían provenir pero que no parecían habituales de esta clase de encuentros de las notabilidades neoyorquinas, aunque sin duda sabían desenvolverse de modo adecuado y hasta exquisito entre los Grandes de la Nación. Y ello pese a que parecían más cercanos o por lo menos más interesados en los líderes del movimiento insurgente y de las naciones parias que en los miembros respetables de los círculos decentes de la Élite. Y, en lo que parecía una clara declaración de intenciones, no había presencia de ninguno de los integrantes conocidos del Movimiento Supremacista, pese a que, no obstante sus ideas de radicalismo extremo de derechas, estos habían establecido conexiones más que apreciables con variados elementos de lo más notable de las Clases Líderes de América.

Esta ausencia de cualquier representante oficial de la causa Supremacista era más notable si se tomaba en consideración que, tras las palabras lanzadas en plan de desafío y desprecio por parte de Jennifer en el Congreso, afirmando la existencia de una alianza macabra entre vastos grupos de las clases dirigentes y los terroristas que asolaron New York, se había lanzado por parte del FBI y los demás organismos de seguridad interna, incluyendo el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, una investigación más o menos secreta, y por lo tanto más o menos conocida por casi toda la opinión pública, en la que se demostraba que sin lugar a dudas los Generales Dorados y los cabecillas del Supremacismo mantenían estrechas relaciones políticas y que quizá hasta los unían vínculos de amistad difíciles de medir. ¿Por qué Tony invitaría a personeros de la Nueva Oligarquía Militar íntimamente relacionados con elementos sospechosos de terrorismo pero dejaría por fuera a los más prominentes líderes de este mismo movimiento; cuando supuestamente de lo que se trataba era de limar asperezas entre los diferentes contrarios sociales, como lo venían a demostrar las presencias de individuos como Markson, Weinmann e incluso Jennifer y su pareja?

Fuera lo que fuera a lo que jugaba Stark, sin duda tenía por intención abrir las puertas de un acuerdo a ciertos elementos que se repudiaban entre sí, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba crear un aislamiento absoluto con respecto a los poderes que quedaban de modo premeditado fuera de la ecuación en el juego empezado por Tony y que parecía querer jugar hasta el final. Un juego que a cada momento que pasaba iba tomando un cariz más y más duro y preocupante, según iban apareciendo nuevos invitados con historias de contradicciones mortales contra los que ya estaban presentes en la festividad desde el comienzo o que iban llegando mientras trascurría la velada. Aparecieron como de la nada los integrantes de los Fantastic Four y lo hacían en el preciso instante en que hacía su aparición Namor y su séquito. Apareció el equipo completo (aunque vestidos todos de civil y sin sus trajes de batalla) que conformaba a los X-Men, con Xavier y Cyclops a la cabeza. Y lo hizo en el instante exacto en que apareció Kazar acompañado de Cable, que a su vez venía conversando "amigablemente" con Wanda y Pietro. Markson y Weinmann paseaban por los jardines de la mansión conversando con Lorna y Mistyque en el momento en que decidían aparecerse por la zona los Generales Dorados que sostenían una conversación virtual con uno de los caudillos no invitados al festín de Stark: Doom.

Una conversación virtual que se corto inmediatamente por culpa de los servicios de seguridad electrónica de los Avengers que no permitían el ingreso de nadie no invitado a la reunión fuera en forma física o en modo virtual. Todos los que se encontraban ubicados en las cercanías de los jardines de la mansión Stark pudieron ser testigos de excepción de la expresión de cólera que se apodero de los rostros de los potentados militares americanos. Y no fueron pocos los que mostraron en sus propias caras una gran satisfacción por la humillación que habían padecido los más arrogantes caudillos de la guerra que hubiera conocido América en toda su historia. Una satisfacción compartida por todos los presentes que vieron el suceso, pertenecieran a los movimientos sociales insurgentes, a las naciones extranjeras enemigas o a la misma alta sociedad neoyorquina. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían padecido alguna suerte de agravio o agresión de manos de estos jerarcas pirómanos y verlos padeciendo el mismo trato que ellos dispensaban entraba en el terreno de la felicidad orgásmica.

Aunque había algo extraño en todo el fenómeno. Los extraños visitantes que nadie acertaba a ubicar en cualquiera de las categorías invitadas y presentes en la reunión y que nadie lograba además ubicar siquiera como miembros de la especie humana, o de la civilización terrícola, incluyendo a los Homo Superior más extraños; parecían portar una sonrisa aun más ancha que la de cualquier otro de los participantes en la festividad y parecían disfrutar de la humillación de los Generales Dorados mucho más agresivamente que cualquier otro de los presentes. Aunque si no eran integrantes de la humanidad o siquiera de la población terrícola no hallaban motivos para que estos extraños individuos disfrutaran de la caída de los señores de la guerra. Porque si algo tenían claro todos los que veían las sonrisas de los extranjeros es que la expresión de satisfacción de estos era más amplia, sádica y cruel que la de cualquier otro. Ni siquiera los genoshano o los Wakandianos o los insurgentes mostraban una alegría más desatada que la que estaba plasmada en las caras de los intrusos y no se concebía quien podía albergar odios o afrentas más graves contra los Generales Dorados que los tres colectivos que se mencionaron anteriormente.

Así que el proceso de normalización de las relaciones sociales en América se encontraban pasando por un momento esperanzador, demostrado por la presencia de tantos conglomerados sociopolíticos diferentes en la misma zona. Pero también mostraba unas fisuras serias que de no ser atendidas podrían dar origen a una renovación de los males padecidos en el pasado reciente. Todas las miradas que se entrecruzaban, los cuchicheos que se realizaban, las conversaciones que se mantenían daban clara cuenta de las tensiones que seguían subsistiendo en el ambiente, pese a la supuesta distensión que tantas esperanzas generaba. La misma dinámica de la fiesta deba clara cuenta que las tensiones entre los grupos no habían sido limadas y contrariamente a lo que parecían los planes originales de Stark y sus amigos estos grupos dejaban claramente marcado la desconfianza que sentían por los demás y la encerrona en sí mismos que practicaban, consciente o inconscientemente. Mientras el grueso de las individualidades de la Élite procuraba estrechar los lazos con los personajes que consideraban podían repuntar su propia posición en los engranajes del poder, se mantenían adecuadamente alejados de aquellos individuos o grupos que le resultaban opuestos o extraños y a los que veían con desconfianza y aun con abierta hostilidad. Y por supuesto nadie intentaba acercarse a los integrantes de los insurgentes o de los plenipotenciarios de las potencias hasta ayer mismo enemigas o a los extranjeros alienígenas que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido.

Por su parte estaba claro que ni Markson ni Weinmann ni los genoshanos eran felices estando entre personas a las que veían como responsables de todos los males de sus respectivas naciones o clases. Y ello podía notarse incluso en alguien como Weinmann que, pese a moverse como pez en el agua entre los notables yanquis, no ocultaba tampoco su desdén u odio por esas personas. Por otra parte, los extranjeros, que eran desconocidos hasta por los Kree y los Spartan, parecían sentir más simpatía y moverse con más ligereza entre los excluidos por la Élite que entre la Élite misma y parecían compartir con estos el desprecio y odio hacía los potentados, que por otra parte tampoco se esmeraban por ocultar o disminuir. Este desprecio era tan marcado que hasta Stark, Rogers y Banner lo habían detectado y lo observaban con preocupación y sentido de la intriga, por su carácter aparentemente irracional y desproporcionado. Este desprecio era tan claro y duro que hasta Markson y Weinmann se habían quedado mirando por largo rato a los extranjeros con manifiesta curiosidad preguntándose si este desdén adquiriría prontamente una forma práctica activa y dejaría de limitarse a miradas cargadas de desprecio y amenazas soterradas pero de una firmeza pasmosa.

Lo que aumentaba el interés de todos los presentes en los extranjeros era la extraña composición del grupo y la desenvoltura con la que se movían en un entorno que obviamente consideraban hostil, pero en el que se movían con una soltura que ni siquiera Weinmann era capaz de alcanzar y que los hacía parecer tan hijos del medio en el que actuaban como el mismo Tony Stark. Pero esa naturalidad con la que se movían entre los miembros de la aristocracia local y nacional era desmentida no solo por el desprecio que se reflejaba en sus ojos sino por las características físicas del grupo, que decían sobre su moral y sus costumbres más de lo que decían ellos mismos con sus palabras.

Nueve individuos pertenecientes a razas marcadamente diferentes. De diversas tonalidades de piel, tamaño diferente, ambos sexos y perfectamente integrados como si fueran una unidad de combate. Era obvio que al ingresar en la Mansión Stark lo habían hecho con la evidente intención de entrar en dominios enemigos y se comportaban como si solo su fuerza colectiva y su confianza mutua pudieran ser capaces de librarlos de consecuencias nefastas en su misión.

Cuatro de los integrantes de esta fuerza bélica eran de sexo femenino. Dos de ellas eran claramente humanas, la tercera era una especie de ser aviario que sin embargo poseía senos y caminaba en dos piernas y no tenía alas y la cuarta solo podía ser descrita como una especie de saurio erguido y pensante. Los otros cinco eran, según todo lo que podía discernirse a simple vista, representantes del colectivo masculino de su nación. Cuatro de ellos eran varones de estirpe humana, el otro parecía una extraña combinación de saurio con cánido y félido que daba franco desconcierto.

Hasta entre los humanos existían variaciones (leves). De los seis humanos que se encontraban en el grupo, cinco de ellos eran especímenes perfectos de la más pura raza caucásica, o por lo menos lo serían de ser terrícolas. Las dos féminas humanas poseían una tez clara, con el pelo amarillo tan rubio que tiraba a blanco y unos ojos azul celestes que eran impresionantes. No eran de escasa alzada para pertenecer al sexo femenino; median no menos de ciento setenta y cinco a ciento ochenta centímetros y sus cuerpos extraordinariamente bien torneados tenían una combinación de delicadeza y voluptuosidad muy femeninas con vigor atléticos que indicaba a las claras que dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a ejercitarse físicamente. Sus senos y sus nalgas eran perfectamente redondeados y, al parecer, bastante firmes y su porte era francamente regio, permaneciendo erguidas durante toda la duración de la fiesta y exhalando de todos los poros de sus cuerpos una majestad principesca. Los tres varones de raza humana blanca no desmejoraban en nada el tipo de sus compañeras de raza y quizá de nación. Ciento noventa centímetros de estatura, músculos de hierro que se denotaban incluso bajo los trajes que utilizaban, porte no menos regio y majestuoso que el de las féminas de la comitiva, cabello y barbas abundantes y rubios como el sol de mediodía y ojos de un azul profundo que hacía las delicias de las damas, así como sus compañeras mantenían obnubilados a los caballeros. Su tez blanca se encontraba bastante bronceada, indicando una constante actividad física al aire libre y la influencia constante y permanente del Sol en sus cuerpos. Este grupo de perfección caucásica se veía roto por el sexto integrante del grupo de humanos, que poseía características que lo hubieran hecho pasar por el perfecto hijo de Wakanda. Su vigor físico, su tez negra, su pelo ensortijado, su dentadura blanca y perfecta, su arrogancia al caminar, lo hacían merecedor de la atención de los demás degustadores del festín y los hacían preguntarse si no sería acaso el representante de una versión alternativa de la patria de Black Panther, a quien por cierto se parecía extraordinariamente.

No se podía esclarecer si las características físicas de los otros tres integrantes de la comitiva alienígena eran una representación tan exquisita de sus respectivas razas como parecían serlo los humanos porque no se tenía noción de quienes eran ni de donde provenían. Pero era honor reconocer que los tres de ellos, tanto las dos féminas como el varón contaban con una potencia física, una altura, una musculatura y un andar tan soberbio y majestuoso como los que ostentaban sus compañeros de origen humano. Si esta era la tónica general de los habitantes de los mundos que estos seres representaran, entonces no cabía la menor duda que serían unas impresionantes criaturas, sin importar demasiado si eran de naturaleza humana o solo humanoide. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que estos seres solo fueran la cara oficial de la nación o naciones que los hubieran enviado y la cara no oficial fuera un poco menos interesante y agradable de lo que los notables se estaban acostumbrando a ver.

Pero estas características físicas por más impresionantes que fueran solo decían una parte muy vaga de los extranjeros. Más interesante era la interacción que parecía existir entre los miembros del grupo alienígeno. Parecían muy cómodos entre ellos. Conversaban con una animación no exenta de alegría y al parecer pasión y era evidente que eran todos amigos o quizá un poco más. Las dos féminas rubias se mantenían muy cercanas a dos de sus compañeros rubios y en no pocas ocasiones se los había visto hablándose animada y suavemente en los oídos los unos a los otros y acariciando sus cuerpos de un modo que no resulta común entre gente a la que unen solo vínculos de amistad. Los otros dos humanos de tez clara y pelo rubio al parecer se llevaban muy bien con sus amigas de raza no humana. Las dos se comportaban igualmente que sus compañeras humanas, muy cariñosas y atentas con los dos varones humanos que tenían al lado, cosa que las mujeres solo hacen para beneficio de los hombres con los que mantienen una relación sentimental solida. Al parecer el varón de tez oscura era el único que no tenía pareja, pero en varias ocasiones había sacado de sus bolsillos del pantalón una figura holográfica que mostraba la imagen de una hermosa fémina de tez morena aunque de cabellos rubios y ojos de un verde intenso que sonreía de forma constante y que parecía feliz de verlo cada vez que el negro la sacaba de su bolsillo.

Aunque algunos podrían tener la tentación de pensar que las relaciones amistosas se debían a la relación de pareja que obviamente existía ente las féminas y los varones del grupo, la dinámica existente entre todos los miembros del equipo hubiera desmentido este aserto. Cada una de las mujeres alienígenas parecía tener entre ellas fuertes lazos de amistad y una solidaridad y camaradería que solo se forjaban por la existencia de experiencias vitales comunes y compartidas que marcaban de por vida la realidad de quienes las habían gozada y/o padecido . Una amistad y una camaradería que las mujeres hacían extensible a sus acompañantes viriles y que a su vez estos mantenían entre ellos y también extendían a sus compañeras, sin que se notara lazo alguno de malicia o terceras intenciones muy comunes en grupos tan variopintos. Que personas de tan diversa procedencia, color de piel, raza y que pertenecían a ambos sexos lograran construir una estructura de relaciones tan bien forjada era de por si un misterio intrigante y el otro que preocupaba en grado sumo a todos los circundantes era la intención que tendría el poder que estos representaban para con los habitantes de la Tierra. Nadie enviaba fuera de sus dominios a un grupo de personas con semejante solidez estructural a menos que se tuvieran motivaciones especiales de utilizar estos lazos en provecho de una causa que solo podía ser considerada hostil contra un poder que debía combatirse y ante el cual solo la unión podría garantizar un éxito claro. Y, tomando en consideración el desprecio considerable con el que los alienígenos miraban a la mayoría de los presentes en la mansión, a todos les quedaba más o menos bien establecida la sensación que el poder a combatir y destruir eran ellos y sus aliados.

Era evidente que incluso los presentes en la reunión que eran vistos con ojos de simpatía por los alienígenos se sentían, de cierta manera, incómodos y preocupados por las intenciones de los extraños visitantes. No sabían a qué atenerse con ellos y estaba claro que era la primera vez que mantenían alguna especie de contacto o conexión con un grupo tan pintoresco y vistoso. Tan solo dos personas en toda la mansión parecían contar con una tranquilidad natural al contactar con los invitados y poseer un conocimiento previo y una relación más o menos amistosa. Como no podía ser de otra manera una de esas personas era la siempre polémica Jennifer Westerson, la joven heredera que parecía siempre deseosa de marcar distancia con su clase y su origen de nacimiento y predicaba con virulencia a favor de tesis y teorías cada una más radical que la otra. El otro personaje que mostraba su aprecio por los extranjeros era Weinmann, un tipo no menos interesante y polémico que Jennifer y que unía a la polémica de sus discursos y de su fuerte presencia la exquisita cualidad de ser un completo desconocido para casi todos los presentes y en realidad para casi todo el mundo. Apartando su origen proletario, su radicalismo político y su origen y nacionalidad germánicas, prácticamente nada más se conocía del personaje que había acudido a la fiesta como amigo personal de Markson y conocido y camarada de luchas de Jennifer. Y ahora a su misterio se unía esta extraña ligazón con los extraterrestres.

Pronto quedo establecido que la normalización de las relaciones sociales que Stark parecía estar buscando había fracasado de modo lamentable. Los nueve alienígenos se encontraban juntos y conversando aparte y en un tono de voz básicamente confidencial con Markson, Jennifer, Weinmann y los genoshanos. Se mantenían apartados hasta de los representantes de Wakanda y Atlántida y mostraban una actitud no demasiado amistosa hacía los embajadores de la Coalición Oriental que en varias oportunidades habían procurado acercarse al reducido conciliábulo. Pero era una hostilidad que quedaba reducida a la niñería si se comparaba con la franca animosidad que evidentemente sentían todos los miembros de la conversación contra los Generales Dorados y contra los más insignes integrante de las Élites Empresariales, Financieras y "Aristocrática" del país al que denominaban entre ellos Imperialismo Americano.

Si los dirigentes de estas poderosas élites pudieran escuchar las palabras que salían de las lenguas de los parias durante su conversación y la intencionalidad de las mismas entonces no cabría la menor duda que sus niveles de ansiedad y preocupación se elevarían a las alturas de la estratosfera. Eran palabras que desmentían las razones de la presencia de los insurgentes en la reunión y que mostraban el nivel de odio que existía entre los genoshanos contra la potencia americana. Y eran palabras que mostraban la conexión que existía entre los alienígenos y los planes de los insurgentes y los genoshanos contra el Orden establecido y sus mandamases.

_-Aun no logro comprender como es posible que hayan dejado pasar una oportunidad de oro como la que tenían entre las manos y que forjaron con tanta dureza en los últimos meses. Toda esta caterva pudo haber sido barrida sin contemplaciones y no tendríamos que estar aquí tolerando tanta hipocresía y tanto espionaje palurdo._

_-Estas en una grave equivocación. Confundes las apariencias con las realidades o la forma con el fondo. Creo que el Comité Militar lo hubiera visto claro desde un principio, tal cual vio claro que si no se tomaban las debidas precauciones contra la Alianza pasaría el horror que esta asolando sus mundos en estos momentos y que amenaza con tragarse el nuestro. Lo que tu vez, mi querido Althavar, es la expresión de la ira, el descontento y las frustraciones de una Clase Trabajadora agobiada por una masiva pérdida de empleos industriales bien remunerados, una destrucción generalizada del bienestar social de una serie de clases y capas sociales que vieron como su mundo era desintegrado de la noche a la mañana por la avaricia, la arrogancia y la corrupción de los potentados civiles y militares del Capitalismo. Lo que se vio en los meses pasados fue la explosión de una determinación combativa por parte de una vasta clase social que llevaba décadas a la defensiva, siendo explotada y engañada por los empresarios y políticos de toda la nación y que se vio en la tesitura de combatir o dejar que lo poco que han conservado en los últimos años les sea arrebatado sin contemplaciones por parte de una Clase Dominante que está desarrollando una voracidad depredadora solo semejante a la de sus abuelos o bisabuelos en los años de la supremacía sin paliativos del Capital._

_-Creo que estábamos en presencia de algo más grave e intenso que eso. Casi cada fábrica, taller, centro de investigación, instituto educativo, hospital, centro comercial estaba paralizada o en trance de paralizarse. Y no era una rebelión tranquila y pasiva. Por el contrario, los huelguistas salían a las calles por millones, las zonas de huelga eran ocupadas por piquetes de una combatividad que según entiendo solo eran comunes en este país por allá por los años en que su mundo conoció el alzamiento del experimento totalitario de los maníacos que ustedes llaman nazis. Miles o quizá hasta decenas de miles de trabajadores, estudiantes y demás grupos activistas no dudaron en incorporarse a la insurgencia armada activa y apoyaron y participaron armas en mano en batallas contra las fuerzas del Estado, S.H.I.E.L.D y los mismos grupos súperheroicos._

_-No dejas de tener razón Alana. Pero solo en parte. Ni Markson ni Weinmann ni ninguno de sus partidarios poseían un plan para hacerse con el poder. Ni tan siquiera tenían un plan para librar una guerra revolucionaria de largo aliento contra las estructuras dominantes. Por lo menos al principio. El accionar de ambos y de sus seguidores fue una reacción meramente defensiva ante las arremetidas policíacas y militares excesivas emprendidas por los Altos Mandos Militares y Civiles de la nación. Markson no pensó en tomar las armas hasta que la sede del sindicato en que hacía vida fue salvajemente allanada y el fue catalogado de peligroso terrorista por unas declaraciones algo fuertes después de los atentados contra New York. Unas palabras que por otra parte han demostrado ser aterradoramente ciertas. Si esto es así en cuanto al principal líder del movimiento insurgente, de verdad esperas que la población laboriosa tuviera planes más desarrollados. Su apoyo al aspecto armado del levantamiento social solo comenzó a concretarse y extenderse en el momento en que las acciones de represión del Estado adquirieron las proporciones de un crimen casi genocida y se comprobó que ciertos elementos vinculados al Pentágono y la Casa Blanca, sin hablar de Wall Street y los Servicios de Seguridad y Vigilancia mantenían estrechos lazos con los más intransigentes y criminales líderes del autoproclamado Partido Supremacista. Y ello fue un hecho hasta el último minuto de la revuelta contra el Poder. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de los líderes obreros o barriales que tomaron parte en la sublevación que opinan de los sucesos acaecidos y cuáles son sus aspiraciones para el mañana, veras que ninguno de ellos se plantea ni de lejos volver a empuñar las armas o utilizar el terrible instrumento de la Huelga de Masas. Ellos solo quieren dignidad, trabajos decentes, una buena vida. Y creen, pese a todas las pruebas en contrario que esto puede ser conseguido en este mundo, tal y como se encuentra construido. No aspiran ni creen en la posibilidad ni en la necesidad de una Revolución. Eso es cuestión de minorías activas, en este caso las dirigidas por Markson y Weinmann._

_-Creo que subestimas el nivel de consciencia que adquirió el levantamiento. Estuvimos monitoreando la situación en la Tierra durante todos los meses que duro la confrontación, así como la estaremos monitoreando cuando esta farsa se termine; y puedo decirte que la necesidad de apoyar la lucha americana y de darle un carácter global se expandió bastante más allá de las fronteras del país. Mientras en las principales ciudades de la Unión Americana se veían considerables manifestaciones armadas de sus huelguistas y estallaban verdaderas batallas campales; en los países de la estructura política y económica que ustedes llaman Unión Europea se realizaron autenticas demostraciones de poderío popular y solidaridad internacional realmente impresionantes. Alemania, Francia y España fueron los principales focos de esta hermandad global. Decenas de millones de trabajadores llegaron a paralizar sus actividades por días y hasta semanas en respaldo a la rebelión de Markson y en exigencia de garantías sociales y políticas para sus propios derechos. En los países de la Coalición Oriental paso otro tanto y en ciudades principales de esas naciones como San Petersburgo, Moscú, Volgogrado, Smolensk, Beijing, Shanghái, Nankín, y Pyongyang se vieron manifestaciones que llegaron a reunir no menos de un millón a millón y medio de participantes. ¡Cada una! Es difícil no ver hacía donde se podía dirigir toda esta energía solidaria._

_-Como dijo Jennifer, se están dejando llevar por las apariencias y las formas y no ven el fondo de la situación. Es completamente cierto que decenas de millones de trabajadores europeos y asiáticos se lanzaron a las calles en abierta hermandad con la causa que representaban los proletarios de América. Pero se han parado a pensar en las reivindicaciones de esos manifestantes y de sus liderazgos políticos y sociales. En cada una de esas luchas colosales, Makhay, podían leerse pancartas y escuchar consignas que decían de modo repetitivo y sin variación apreciable: "Queremos paz para nuestros hermanos americanos"; "Todos somos americanos"; "La Crisis nos devora, exigimos que el Estado nos responda ya"; "Regresen a la Sociedad de Bienestar"; "Muerte al Neoliberalismo"; "Muerte a la Globalización"; "Fuera los políticos corruptos, queremos gobernantes íntegros". Las más radicales de las proclamas mostraban ingenuidades del tipo: "Los mutantes y los humanos somos hermanos, dejen de perseguirlos"; "Queremos leyes que garanticen la igualdad de humanos y mutantes"; "Garanticen trabajo para nuestros hermanos mutantes"._

_¿De verdad ven en alguno de estos quejidos la expresión de una voluntad de transformación revolucionaria? Y no digo que no sean importantes. Por el contrario, todo el que haya estudiado historia social sabe hasta qué punto las reivindicaciones cotidianas de los explotados son el caldo de cultivo para las futuras revoluciones. Así comenzó la Revolución Francesa y también la soviética. Con peticiones de pan, libertad, dignidad. Pero existe una diferencia radical entre la situación francesa y rusa y lo que está aconteciendo en América hoy. Y es que en América se está preparando un genocidio social y racial de proporciones gigantescas y se ha demostrado con creces en los últimos días, mientras que en Francia y Rusia las cosas no habían llegado a esos extremos. Por lo que la situación presente solo amerita una respuesta revolucionaria definitiva que de no presentarse y de limitarse la cosa a simples manifestaciones y huelgas masivas pero solo parcialmente politizadas abren el camino a la carnicería más espantosa. No podíamos lanzar una insurrección para la toma del poder ni proseguir en una guerrilla eterna porque eso no se encuentra en la cabeza de los explotados de hoy en día. Debemos demostrarles que lo que está en juego es su propia existencia como seres humanos pensantes y racionales y entonces podremos lanzar la apuesta fuerte y completa, de lo contrario podríamos arriesgarnos a una rebelión prematura que no está adecuadamente coordinada ni preparada, que culminara en derrota total y abrirá el camino al Apocalipsis._

_-Es posible que tengas razón en tus planteamientos Weinmann. Quizá las cosas no están maduras para la toma del poder y proseguir con la lucha armada a cualquier costo podría haber traído la consecuencia de un apartamiento de las masas populares de una vanguardia extremista y una derrota que provocaría la desarticulación de cualquier oportunidad de resistencia cuando estos animales se lancen al todo por el todo. Pero me temo que deben tomar acciones inmediatas y contundentes para evitar que está situación llegue a presentarse. Stark es un iluso o un hipócrita si cree que los Generales Dorados poseen como único vehículo para expresar sus dementes intenciones a la hegemonía a los representantes directos del Movimiento Supremacista. El que Apocalipsis, Siniestro o Doom no se encuentren aquí en persona, no es obstáculo para que posean una presencia preeminente en esta reunión de fascistas e imperialistas._

_Una guerra de proporciones globales es una realidad inminente y abarcara a todas las clases sociales, todos los organismos políticos y económicos y todas las naciones que componen el mosaico sociopolítico y económico de este mundo. En este preciso momento, al mismo tiempo que nosotros hacemos conteo de los eventos pasados y de las necesidades del presente y del futuro, al mismo tiempo que hablamos de la necesidad de organizarnos política, intelectual y militarmente para la inminente guerra contra nuestros depredadores, pueden estar razonablemente seguros que los Generales Dorados, el Club Fuego Infernal y muchos de los más prominentes magnates de la Élite neoyorquina y americana están conversando los próximos pasos para el derrocamiento de las trabas modernas a su hegemonía y la destrucción de sus rivales internos y el exterminio de sus enemigos externos._

_-No somos ingenuos Althavar. Sabemos que Andrews, Randolph y Bush están aquí con la intención de ultimar planes para concretar su ascenso definitivo al poder. Tanto en lo que respecta el interior de las Clases Hegemónicas como en las estructuras políticas y militares del Estado. Podemos asegurarte que conocemos sus planes para consolidar posiciones en segmentos poderosos, ávidos de ascender en las jerarquías de la dominación y que están construyendo un poderío militar paralelo capaz de proveer sostén decisivo a su ascenso al poder en caso que las estructuras tradicionales no resulten soporte suficiente o no posean lealtad en números adecuados para su consolidación como amos del país. Sabemos incluso que los Generales Dorados están construyendo un poder paralelo al de sus aliados supremacistas y que en caso de lograr ascender a las más elevadas cumbres del Estado, no tardaríamos en ver el espectáculo de una serie de purgas y contra-purgas para determinar quién es el verdadero Amo del Nuevo Poder Mundial._

_Nosotros por otra parte estamos haciendo otro tanto. Ni yo ni Weinmann hemos desmovilizado nuestros ejércitos (y ello es algo notorio y público). Por el contrario (y ello si corresponde a situaciones de ilegalidad que no tocaríamos aquí de no estar seguros de sus sistemas de tergiversación del oído) estamos realizando una política de entrenamiento riguroso, reaprovisionamiento, armamento, disciplinamiento y acrecentamiento de las fuerzas insurgentes a vasta escala y en cada estado de la nación. Puedo asegurar sin genero ninguno de dudas que a la hora que los potentados se quiten la careta y lancen su jugada siniestra para imponer su tiranía se encontraran con la sorpresa de una resistencia más encarnizada, mejor armada y de mayor volumen numérico de lo que hubieran previsto en un principio. Las batallas en Charlotte, New York, Houston o Boston quedaran como juegos infantiles en comparación con lo que se van a tener que tragar si se atreven a moverse con sus planes terroristas y criminales. Y por otra parte nuestros activistas se mueven entre nuestra clase y nuestros aliados para garantizar que si los Generales, los Supremacistas y las Élites hacen su jugada maestra no tengan como enemigos solo a un movimiento de insurgentes iluminados sino que tengan que enfrentar la rebelión generalizada de toda una sociedad consciente que lo que se juega en la guerra social no es solo nuestras conquistas sociales y nuestros derechos políticos sino nuestra propia supervivencia como civilización e incluso como especie. Si esos animales despreciables quieren una guerra tengan por seguro que la tendrán y aseguraremos que las pretensiones de la Alianza y sus lacayos no cuenten con un respaldo solido en este mundo._

La paranoia que para algunos pudiera destilar esta conversación entre los extranjeros y los parias quedaba sin embargo confirmada con una conversación no menos secreta y extraña en el otro extremo de la mansión Stark. Una conversación que confirmaba las dudas y creencias de los radicales de formas tétricas y que era protagonizada por los Generales Dorados, varios integrantes del Club Fuego Infernal (encabezados por Sebastián Shaw) y los principales empresarios de las industrias americanas del Acero, Aeronáutica, electrónica, transporte (aéreo, naval y terrestre), productos petrolíferos y alta tecnología. Nombres como Roxxon Corporation, Stark Corporation, Osborn Corporation se encontraban adecuadamente presentes en la reunión y por supuesto se encontraban presentes los descendientes de los Grandes Barones de los Siglos XIX y XX que habían dominado las Grandes Industrias que crearon la civilización americana y la llevaron a la supremacía global.

_-Resulta contraproducente continuar esperando. Los hechos de los últimos meses demuestran a las claras que amplios sectores de la sociedad estadounidense han aceptado consumir la propaganda de los líderes subversivos y no han tenido reparos en desafiar nuestra soberanía sobre el entresijo nacional. Por un lado tenemos a Markson y a Weinmann desafiando con las armas en la mano a los ejércitos del Estado, los grupos súperheroicos y nuestras guardias paramilitares; cosa esta última que la mayoría de la población no conoce y ni tan siquiera sospecha; pero que los líderes de la Insurgencia si tienen claro y que sus agentes de inteligencia ya tienen casi confirmado y no dudo que pretenderán darlo a conocer al público a la brevedad posible. Por otro lado tenemos a los genoshanos otorgando protección y cobertura más o menos abierta a los subversivos sin que Washington haga nada provechoso para resolver la situación. Y por el otro tenemos a una de nuestras propias mujeres lanzando mensajes terroristas contra la estabilidad del país y apoyando las acciones de los alzados, por no mencionar lo escandaloso que es que exhiba su antinatural relación con ese engendro subdesarrollado ante las narices de toda la buena sociedad._

_-¿Y qué has hecho tú, Osborn, aparte de lloriquear y asumir la personalidad de ese lunático del Duende Verde para contener la marea roja que nos cae encima? ¿Qué has acordado con tus socios del supremacismo en esas reuniones tan interesantes que tienen constantemente pero que no llegan nunca a nada de provecho?_

_-No intentes demostrar tu soberbia conmigo, Bush. Si el Estado contó con armas para combatir la insurrección fue gracias a los productos salidos de mis fábricas. Si el Estado contó con recursos para financiar a los ejércitos privados en las batallas callejeras por las grandes ciudades se debió al dinero que Roxxon, Osborn y Stark Corporation le entregaron. Si Genosha vio frustrados sus planes de fomentar una gran rebelión mutante que coincidiera con esta sublevación obrera se debió a que mis hombres y los de Roxxon suprimieron varias de las células más activas de la resistencia Homo Superior y liquido sin que nadie supiera que paso a sus integrantes. Las cloacas de cien ciudades americanas están repletas de cadáveres de mutantes en cantidades que dejan la matanza de los Morlocks como una iniciativa de novatos de primer año de primaria. Sin contar los experimentos que hemos realizado en miles de participantes, dispuestos o no, para construir una nueva legión de súpersoldados y contar con fuerzas para suprimir el próximo levantamiento con máxima letalidad._

_-Maravilloso. Apocalipsis sin embargo ha dejado claro en varias conversaciones conmigo que no se encuentra satisfecho con las legiones de superhombres que has fabricado. Centenares de ellos han caído en batalla contra sus mejores hombres, y eso que son meras competiciones de prueba. Muchas de las armas construidas por Roxxon y Stark han demostrado ser obsoletas e inferiores a las fabricadas por el Gobierno o por Genosha. Sin incluir que siguen sin demostrar poseer el ascendiente que dicen poseer entre la clase alta estadounidense y no logran construir un frente unido y organizado para imponer la voluntad de nuestra gente sin cortapisas de ningún tipo._

_-No es fácil construir nada, cuando tú y tu gente os dedicáis a insultar de todas las maneras posibles a los representantes de las mejores familias de la Nación. Y todo para demostrar que posees un gran ascendiente difícil de resistir. Y no creo que estemos tan lejos de construir lo que deseas pese a vosotros y vuestra arrogancia. Aquí nos encontramos después de todo lo mejor de la sociedad neoyorquina y nacional._

_-Pero no gracias a ti, ni a Roxxon ni a Stark. De hecho cada uno de ustedes tres se encuentra aquí porque yo, Andrews y Randolph los llamamos. Así como la mayoría de los demás magnates aquí presentes. Y se presentaron porque saben que somos la mejor opción, junto con los supremacistas para garantizar que sigáis ostentando el rango de potentados intocables que hasta ahora habéis poseído. Sabéis que si dejáramos el asunto en manos de los Avengers y de los organismos de seguridad del Estado se correría el peligro de ver a los revoltosos asaltar cualquier día de estos la misma Casa Blanca y tras ella caerían nuestras mansiones y palacios y junto con ellas se irían al suelo nuestras cabezas y manos, portadoras de nuestras deseadas joyas._

_-Os creéis demasiado. Y en realidad habéis obtenido resultados lastimosos. Genosha, Wakanda y Atlántida están intactos y con un poderío recrecido. La Coalición Oriental se fortalece día tras día y no me extrañaría nada que en cualquier momento empezara a expandirse por las naciones que la circundan, por las buenas o por las bravas. Hasta Israel y Arabia se atreven a menospreciar la autoridad de nuestro país y pese a la orden terminante que se entrego al embajador judío para que detuviera sus planes de bombardear Irán hasta nuevas instrucciones, el caso es que la aviación hebrea lanzo ataques de precisión brutales contra una docena de objetivos y casi nos coloco al borde de una guerra mundial contra Rusia y China y eso fue ayer mismo. Por otra parte, los rebeldes se fortalecen día tras día y se muestran con tal descaro que hasta los tenemos a la vista de todo el mundo, codeándose con la gente decente e invitados de primer nivel del estúpido de Tony Stark y sus amigotes._

_-Cuando te salve de la muerte, Obadiah Stane, hace ya tantos años, lo hice con un único propósito, que pudieras infiltrarte en las filas de las compañías Stark y ponerlas a producir material para mí y la causa. Hasta los momentos podemos decir que has actuado con gran capacidad y determinación. Pero te dejas dominar por la indecisión y las apariencias como la mayoría de los inseguros de su destino. Todo eso que mencionas son obstáculos que podemos manejar y quebrar si nos mostramos con la capacidad y la inteligencia de evadir las movidas del enemigo y adelantarnos a sus acciones._

_-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_-En realidad ya estamos actuando pese a esta ridícula tregua alcanzada gracias a la presión de los Avengers y los X-Men. Los campos de entrenamiento de la Milicia de Salvación Nacional han quintuplicado su ritmo de maniobras y absorción de personal y material; prácticamente tenemos bajo entrenamiento y perfectamente pertrechadas tantas fuerzas de combate como el Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. Las investigaciones genéticas necesarias para el mejoramiento de las tropas avanzan a ritmo sostenido y ya hemos probado los sueros en no menos del veinte por ciento de todos los reclutas. Aproximadamente unos cien mil han muerto en los últimos seis meses, pero los resultados han resultado tan alentadores y tan sorprendentes que bien valen la caída de unas partículas minúsculas del entramado general. Las pruebas de armas en varias regiones del mundo han sido magnificas y ni siquiera los Avengers o S.H.I.E.L.D sospechan que la nueva pandemia de viruela en África, o el estallido de peste en Asia Central o los terremotos que devastaron India y Tailandia el mes pasado son producto de nuestros esfuerzos por construir una maquinaria bélica capaz y eficaz. Antes de las retiradas de las fuerzas Genoshanas y Wakandianas de los países que habían ocupado en África y Asia nuestros comandos especiales tuvieron ocasión de probarse y su actuación fue maravillosa. Matamos a no menos de un centenar de agentes de alto nivel de los genoshanos y un número similar de los Wakandianos y los cambiamos por nuestros clones. Solo pudieron darse cuenta del engaño tres meses después y aunque lograron capturarlos y matarlos a todos fue después de recibir una apreciable cantidad de información estratégica y logística de calidad que representa un exquisito riesgo para la seguridad nacional de las naciones parias._

_Por otra parte los planes de Apocalipsis y sus partidarios continúan su curso. Esperamos que dentro de dos semanas a más tardar Chicago conozca un poco de las saludables dosis de violencia purificadora que conocieron New York y Boston. Esta ridícula paz será quebrada antes de nacer y nos permitirá continuar con el amparo del Estado las políticas que ahora realizamos de modo más o menos encubierto._

_-¿Boston? Pensé que eso había sido una especie de ataque alienígena no identificado._

_-En parte fue así, Martin. Pero es obvio que Apocalipsis no va a ofrecer toda la información a una empresa que como Roxxon lleva tanto tiempo fracasando en su empeño de hundir a Thor y al resto de los Avengers. Esas hordas obviamente no eran terrícolas, ni tan siquiera eran de esta realidad. Forman parte de las fuerzas militares privadas que se trajo el caudillo de la guerra que estableció nexos con Apocalipsis tras la huida de su realidad. Y esas mesnadas de bestias aterradoras apenas representan una mínima parte de todo el enorme ejército que se trajo tras su huida en desgracia y su exilio en la Tierra._

_También vamos a intensificar las prácticas con los nuevos virus antimutantes. El Legado quedara como juego de niños de parvulario comparado con lo que seremos capaces de conseguir. Y lo más importante. Nuestros clones ya se encuentran en plena capacidad de infiltrar los niveles más altos de la Administración del Estado. Antes que nadie se dé cuenta, nuestro Gobierno estará siendo dirigido por hombres y mujeres completamente leales a los intereses de nuestra gente y nuestra causa sagrada. Ya tenemos preparados los proyectos legales para restringir o eliminar los derechos reproductivos de los Homo Superior, para erradicar el derecho a la huelga, para transformar en terrorismo toda forma de oposición a las políticas del Estado, para comenzar formalmente la guerra contra Genosha, Wakanda y Oriente, para poner legalmente en su sitio a la población femenina que no sabe el lugar que le corresponde y por supuesto para asegurarnos que los negros y latinos conozcan su posición subalterna ante nosotros._

Lejos de estas conversaciones tortuosas, que mantenían por igual los partidarios de la insurgencia social y los amigos del Poder establecido, la mayoría de los presentes se dedicaban a bailar, flirtear, beber, comer y mantener conversaciones triviales sobre asuntos cotidianos. La situación financiera de la revista, la presión de los sueldos de los empleados, la crisis de encontrar materias primas económicas para mantener la fábrica a buen nivel de productividad, el chisme que había circulado por todas las redes sociales y que exploto como bomba una semana antes informando del adulterio de la Señora Clayton con su jardinero latino.

Sin embargo resultaba valido preguntarse hasta que punto estas inocuas conversaciones eran mantenidas por la sensación de seguridad que poseen los grupos al saber que alguien se encuentra en la disposición de ejecutar el trabajo sucio por ellos, mancharse las manos con la cantidad de sangre que sea necesaria para que ellos puedan mantener o acrecentar su nivel de vida y su posición en la escala jerárquica de la sociedad. Por supuesto que si cualquiera de los acaudalados y no tan acaudalados invitados a la fiesta de Stark escucharan las palabras que salían de los labios de Jennifer o Markson o de los alienígenos amigos de ellos se estremecerían de miedo por la perspectiva cierta de un nuevo y quizá más violento levantamiento, que tendría por finalidad última la destrucción completa de todo el orden existente. Y claro que si escucharan las palabras surgidas de las cuerdas vocales de Bush y Osborn y los demás se sentirían escandalizados por las acciones tremendas que habían tenido necesidad de implantar para garantizar la supervivencia de la supremacía de los favorecidos por el actual Status Quo, llegando al extremo del genocidio y el exterminio.

Pero ¿Cuántos de ellos no soñaban con ascender de formas pacificas o violentas en la escala social, destruyendo por las vías que fueran o parecieran necesarias las barreras que les ponían en frente los actuales detentadores de los privilegios; cuántos de ellos no soñaban con ver las calles de la Unión arder, pese a poseer importantes bienes de fortuna, pero que parecían no servirles para acceder a las posiciones de poder, privilegios, status que deseaban con tanta fuerza; cuántos de los que allí se encontraban disfrutando de la velada, no tenían por sueños poseer una posición de poder tan vasta que les abriera las puertas de fiestas como esta todos los días, así como la oportunidad de codearse con lo más granado de la Alta Sociedad y hasta de reemplazarla por ellos mismos; cuántos no pensaban que la única manera de asegurar la constante apertura de piernas de las mujeres que deseaban solo podía ser alcanzada con un asalto en toda regla a la punta de la pirámide? Igualmente ¿Cuántos de los allí presentes no pensaban que la única forma de garantizar su posesión permanente de los recursos y propiedades de las que disfrutaban con tanto placer era por medio de una política de exterminio de los elementos indeseables que les permitiera erradicar las amenazas a su hegemonía y conservar sus empresas, vehículos, mansiones, mujeres y demás propiedades? ¿Cuántas no veían claro que la única forma de asegurar sus fuentes inagotables de joyas, perfumes, vestidos y elegancia y posición se encontraba en la supresión de cualquier posible amenaza al status que ellas mismas o sus maridos y amantes ocupaban? ¿Cuántas no veían en una matanza indiscriminada (pero hecha de modo adecuado y sin demasiados escándalos públicos que volvieran poco elegante la operación) la única manera que se tenía de prolongar los beneficios, y el poder y la influencia que por méritos propios o de los hombres de su familia poseían casi de modo incuestionable y que ahora una pandilla de salvajes pretendía arrebatarles?

Mejor de lo que muchos pensaban, Stark comprendía esta realidad y por ello había colocado dispositivos de seguridad e inteligencia en toda la mansión. Mejor dicho, gracias a su fiel sistema informático hiperavanzado, toda la mansión era un dispositivo de vigilancia masivo. Cada conversación, cada gesto, cada acción realizada por cada uno de los hombres y mujeres en el lugar estaba siendo grabado, monitoreado y analizado en tiempo real en busca de cualquier señal de peligro o en busca de cualquier síntoma que indicara que se acercaba una amenaza potencial para la nación y sus intereses. Y habían encontrado muchísimos datos interesantes y dignos de estudio. Aunque claro, los dos principales y más llamativos y que mostraban a las claras quienes eran las principales fuerzas a controlar en un futuro cercano, eran las conversaciones secretas que sostenían los insurgentes y los potentados. El hecho que ninguno sistema de escucha o espionaje pudiera traducir la conversación mantenida por los insurgentes y que no pudieran siquiera detectar ninguna señal sónica proveniente del área en la que se encontraban, pese a que obviamente sostenían una conversación larga e importante, daba clara cuenta que querían mantener sus palabras en secreto absoluto y ello resultaba molesto y peligroso. Por otra parte, los potentados se habían colocado en un ángulo que impedía que los sistemas de vigilancia de Tony fueran capaces de acceder a la conversación. Pero para poder realizar una acción como esa era necesario haber conocido de antemano las capacidades y las limitaciones del sistema Stark y ello implicaba una acción de espionaje hostil que señalaba a este grupo como un potencial enemigo.

A Stark y sus amigos les preocupaba sobremanera que clase de conversaciones tuvieran los integrantes de ambos partidos para molestarse en incorporar aparatos de desviación tan potentes o para infiltrar sus sistemas de vigilancia para conocer sus debilidades. Eran movidas peligrosas y que anticipaban una determinación belicosa incuestionable, tanto de un grupo contra el otro como en contra de cualquier otro factor de poder que pudiera representar una amenaza a sus planes, fueran estos los que fueran. Además que había aspectos de la composición de los grupos que les llamaba poderosamente la atención y que molestaba en el análisis de lo que estaba aconteciendo o podría llegar a acontecer prontamente.

_-No estás enfocando esto por el lado correcto Stark. Sigues creyendo que los grupos están perfectamente definidos y establecidos y no es así. Todos tus análisis se basan en la posibilidad de una sublevación de un grupo de radicales revolucionarios enfrentados a un grupo de radicales contrarrevolucionarios y no tomas en cuenta las múltiples subdivisiones existentes en el seno de ambos grupos y los movimientos de sabotaje y quinta-columna de individualidades o subgrupos que aun no han esclarecido que quieren ni cómo conseguirlo._

_-Pues para encontrarme tan fuera de lugar mis análisis han resultado de lo más efectivos. No olvides mí querida Emma que fueron mis análisis los que permitieron prever las movidas más audaces de los insurgentes y contener sus ataques contra el Área 51, Quántico y Langley. Fueron mis análisis los que permitieron frustrar los planes de los insurgentes para promover un levantamiento armado entre los mineros de toda la nación y fueron mis previsiones las que evitaron que se concretara la mayor adquisición de armas por parte de un grupo terrorista en la historia de la nación y quizá del mundo. Los recursos que Genosha le iba a entregar a Markson y Weinmann hubieran bastado para dar capacidad de combate a diez divisiones del ejército americano._

_-Todo ello es cierto. Pero estos éxitos han obnubilado tu capacidad de percepción y no tomas en cuenta por ejemplo casos como los de Jennifer. Y eso es peligroso. Esa mujer es una de las mejor preparadas profesionalmente en el mundo y cuenta con los recursos para hacerse valer. En todas tus previsiones no has logrado comprender que se proponía realizar esa chica y siempre te paso por delante. El violento discurso que realizo en el Congreso, su alianza con Markson casi completamente pública que acaba de transformar en publica con esta conversación a ojos de todos que está manteniendo con él y otros extremistas. El extraño desaparecer de diez mil millones de euros de su cuenta europea y la compra de recursos militares pocos meses después por esa misma cantidad que vinieron a caer en las manos de grupos facciosos de extrema izquierda._

_-Nada de lo que me dices representa una sorpresa para mí o para el resto del equipo y esa información la hemos compartido con los Fantastic Four y los X-Men desde que empezó a circular. También se la hemos entregado a Fury, al Departamento de Seguridad Nacional y a las agencias de inteligencia de aquí y de Europa. Todos sabemos que Westerson es una aliada potencial o real de los terroristas revolucionarios._

_-Pero lo que ni los Avengers ni el Gobierno parecen saber es que la chica esta activamente jugando para los dos bandos y es imposible definir a quien apoya realmente._

_-¡Emma! Estas reaccionando más allá de lo necesario por una cuestión que también es conocida por todos. Incluso en los Medios de Comunicación han salido informes de reuniones sostenidas por parte de Jennifer con delegados de los supremacistas y que ha mantenido conversaciones privadas con Apocalipsis mismo, además de Doom y Siniestro. No me parece algo que implique que labora a dos bandas. Ninguno de estos encuentros ha sido realizado guardando medidas de seguridad de cierta elementalidad o de manera clandestina. Cualquier persona y especialmente los revolucionarios pudieron ver a Jennifer entrando en las bases de los supremacistas y entrevistándose con sus mismos líderes._

_-Y precisamente por ello ni tú, ni tus Avengers ni el Gobierno ni los insurgentes se han preocupado por seguirle los pasos a esa zorra traicionera. En cambio yo nunca me he dejado convencer del todo por sus posicionamientos públicos y le he seguido la pista con mis muchachos._

_-¿Y supongo que han descubierto secretos atroces? ¿Quizá que se acuesta con Doom y es la amante de Apocalipsis?_

_-Tus ironías no evitaran que Emma tenga la razón en esta conversación Stark. Solo demuestran el grado de ceguera que envuelve la arrogancia que domina a los potentados, de los que, quieras o no, formas parte._

_-Nunca me he quejado de mi posición en la vida McCoy. Estoy orgulloso de ser uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo y de los beneficios que ello me ha traído en mi vida política, económica, social y sexual. Mi riqueza y poder no significa que Emma posea razón en esta discusión. No ha mostrado nada que avale su tesis. Y te recuerdo que la dama no desmerece en nada mi puesto en la escala jerárquica. Los Frost no son precisamente de origen muy humilde, por el contrario su fortuna haría empalidecer a la de muchos magnates de la Era de los Barones._

_-No estoy interesada en medir penes. Esa competencia estúpida la puedes tener con Scott si te apetece. Pero si estoy interesada en demostrar que no pueden confiar en conocer a la mosca muerta de Westerson. Quizá estén todos enterados de la reunión que hace dos meses mantuvieron Jennifer y los embajadores de Genosha y Wakanda para discutir los preliminares de una posible alianza cuadripartita: Genosha, Wakanda, Los Insurgentes y un poder desconocido que supongo son los alienígenos que tenemos hoy en la fiesta._

_-Todo el mundo conoce esa historia y el lamentable resultado que obtuvo. Casi estalla una guerra generalizada en toda África por culpa del fracaso de las conversaciones._

_-Eso es cierto Natasha. Pero lo que nadie de ustedes sabe, ni los insurgentes ni el Estado, es que al día siguiente de esa reunión fracasada, Jennifer se reunió por una semana entera, en EL Cairo con toda la dirigencia de los Supremacistas. Reunión que tuvo lugar en los subterráneos secretos que se encuentran en las Pirámides egipcias y que sirven como centro de almacenamiento de armas especiales de las hordas de Apocalipsis. No podría decir que se converso en esa reunión secreta, pero si puede decir que tras esas conversaciones se esfumaron de las cuentas que tenía Jennifer en las Bahamas cada centavo depositado. Un total de veinticinco mil millones de euros fueron a parar a unas cuentas secretas en Suiza, que tres semanas después estaban vacías y que Fury demostró que pertenecían a los Supremacistas. También descubrí, dos semanas después de la reunión en El Cairo, gracias a investigaciones realizadas por mis muchachos en Venecia, que la histeria de Jennifer por las reuniones secretas de los Generales Dorados con los Supremacistas en los días previos al ataque de New York es una pose de cara al público y quizá de cara a los insurgentes. Jennifer se reunió con Apocalipsis, Doom, Siniestro, Loki, Osborn, y los representantes de Roxxon justo el día antes del ataque contra la Gran Manzana. Y había mantenido contacto por medios virtuales con todos ellos apenas una hora antes que los ataques comenzaran. Según pude averiguar rastreando los movimientos bancarios de la chica, en el último año se han realizado traslado de recursos monetarios de las cuentas de Jennifer a otras cuentas por valor de casi medio billón de euros; los recursos de naciones enteras. El ochenta por ciento de estos recursos fueron a parar a manos de asociaciones que Fury descubrió pertenecen a socios de los Supremacistas. ¿A quién respalda Jennifer realmente? Francamente no creo que su respaldo a los revolucionarios sea tan sincero como parece. Sus lealtades van en otra dirección y ha sido un respaldo voluminoso._

Las palabras de Emma habían dejado un amargo sabor de boca en todos los presentes a su reunión privada. Thor y Rogers fruncieron violentamente sus entrecejos preguntándose la mejor forma de solucionar una coyuntura que se mostraba terrorífica. De resultar verdad el descomunal apoyo monetario de Jennifer a los supremacistas, estos contaban con recursos más que suficientes para desencadenar una guerra a gran escala en cualquier momento y reducir el planeta a un montón de ciudades ardientes. Spiderman se pregunto por enésima vez cuando había perdido su adolescencia y se había involucrado en conflictos que parecían preocupar incluso a hombres mucho más veteranos que él en estas clases de confrontaciones. Natasha se quedo preguntando las técnicas empleadas por Emma para investigar y obtener una información que ni siquiera Fury había recabado. Y todos ellos se preguntaban si detrás de la delicada fachada de la joven Westerson se escondía una maquiavélica perra capaz de jugar de formas tan sórdidas contra todos los que se acercaban a ella. La mejor respuesta a la interrogante y la mejor forma de actuar ante la misma eran motivo de cavilación para todos ellos. Pero las respuestas le llegaron de modo brusco y virulento de quien no esperaban su intervención, porque ni siquiera esperaban que se interesara por otra cosa que no fuera su venganza contra los genoshanos que semanas atrás lo habían herido de gravedad durante una de las incursiones de los equipos gubernamentales contra las bases de los insurgentes.

_-No entiendo cual es el problema con lo que Emma acaba de informarles. La solución es muy sencilla. Debemos seguir a la chica y si lo que sospechamos resulta ser cierto, entonces la destripamos y destruimos de un solo golpe toda la base de sustento de los supremacistas, o por lo menos su principal pilar._

_-No podemos ir por allí matando gente, Logan. Vivimos en un estado de derecho y debemos respetar los debidos procesos legales a la hora de suprimir las amenazas contra nuestra seguridad._

_-No me vengas con mojigaterías Rogers. Nos conocemos desde la época de Hitler. Luchamos juntos en Europa y Asia contra los fascistas y los nazis y contra los nipones. Te vi luchar y te vi matar sin que te temblara el pulso. Así que no quieras aparecer como el santo niño que no liquida ni a una mosca porque es pura basura._

_-Estábamos en una guerra abierta contra un enemigo implacable y criminal._

_-Ahora también. ¿O no has visto las mismas noticias y no has combatido en las mismas batallas que yo? También estuve en Boston mi amigo, y eso no fue un paseo. Aunque podría serlo si la mitad de lo que se dice de los supremacistas resulta ser verdadero._

_-No importa qué decisión tomemos al final de la jornada. Lo que importa es que determinación vamos a tomar ahora. Jennifer debe ser vigilada constantemente y junto con ella se debe mantener un control estricto de Markson, Weinmann y los genoshanos. No importa en el fondo para quien trabaje Jennifer y hacía quien vayan dirigidas sus lealtades, trabaje para quien trabaje todo parece indicar que esta tregua no va a durar y el estallido de nuevas confrontaciones es inevitable._

Pese a las palabras pesimistas que escapaban de las gargantas de los Avengers y sus camaradas de combate, pese a las planificaciones que realizaban los Generales Dorados y los representantes o dueños de las Grandes Corporaciones, a pesar de las controvertidas ideas que decían internamente los insurgentes y sus aliados para poder prepararse para una guerra que consideraban inevitable. Pese a todo ello las cosas para el conjunto de los festejantes parecía trascurrir con normalidad y felicidad y ello a pesar de sus propias fantasías de poder, adquirido o asaltado, riquezas, propiedades y bienes. Las sonrisas estaban a la orden del día entre todos los presentes, incluso de aquellos que como Jennifer acababan de separarse de un grupo de conspiradores y se movían para entablar nexos y conversaciones ocasionales con otras personas. Podían verse sonrisas placidas en los mismos rostros de los Generales Dorados, como si no acabaran de participar en una conversación en la que se hablaba de experimentos genéticos macabros, asesinatos y golpes de fuerza.

Cada uno de los presentes pudo captar como Bush, Andrews y Randolph ingresaban en la pista de baile tras sacar a danzar a tres hermosas jóvenes de la Alta Sociedad que los acompañaron con una mezcla extraña donde se combinaban el deseo, la pasión, el miedo, la desesperación y la ambición. Ninguna de las tres chicas eran unas mojigatas que no supieran el juego de poder brutal que se estaba desarrollando por medio de ellas entre los Generales Dorados y los miembros masculinos de su familia. Se sentían profundamente halagadas en su vanidad por haber sido elegidas por tres hombres tan poderosos, al mismo tiempo que se sentían ofendidas por ser vistas como meros objetos en una confrontación entre perros bravos y asustadas por las consecuencias que pudieran traer para ellas tanto sus negativas como sus complacencias en estas maniobras entre alfas por el trono de la Alta Sociedad. Sus propias ambiciones por otra parte estaban desbocadas y no podían dejar de imaginar las alturas de poder, gloria, respeto y posición que podrían alcanzar si jugaban al compás que marcaban los Generales. Por más poderosas que fueran sus familias, francamente estaban empalideciendo ante la prestancia de los círculos en los que actuaban los nuevos potentados y eso las fascinaba y excitaba en grado sumo.

Pero estas disyuntivas vitales se quedaron en nada cuando un enorme escándalo acaparo su atención. Un escándalo que superaba con creces la soberbia y la arrogancia trepadora de los Generales Dorados o la vigilancia constante que los Avengers ejercían sobre la fiesta y que era el motivo principal por el que los nuevos potentados no habían empezado a marcar territorio para reclamar nuevas posesiones para sus crecientes dominios. Una de las más pudientes, ricas, famosas y poderosas hijas de la Alta Sociedad de toda América abandonaba la fiesta con su novio, en medio de carantoñas y demostraciones de afecto que provocaban malestar en casi todos los presentes. Los besos, abrazos y caricias apenas disimuladas de la pareja revolvían los estómagos de casi todos los presentes en una combinación de ira con asco. Apenas y veían con ojos de autentica aprobación la escena, los integrantes de la legación Genoshana, los dos líderes de la insurgencia estadounidense y los visitantes alienígenos que hasta tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros como si estuvieran en presencia del más hermoso espectáculo del mundo y no en presencia de la mayor de las aberraciones.

O por lo menos así lo percibían los potentados presentes. El que una americana plena, blanca, alta, hermosa, rubia y ojos azules, de nivel social más que aristocrático y de riquezas fabulosas como lo era Jennifer Westerson tolerara y hasta se complaciera con las caricias que le prodigaba un inmigrante mexicano salvaje, de pellejo oscuro, analfabeta, que entro ilegalmente al país y vivía en una zona barrial de Los Ángeles y que ella se había traído en uno de sus jets privados a New York resultaba de lo más aberrante. Era una traición a la clase, la raza, la nación y todo lo que era digno de encomio en los seres humanos. Nadie poseía una cara de rabia más brutal ante el espectáculo que Bush. Y nadie ostentaba mayor sorpresa en su rostro ante la imagen presentada que Stark. Haber escuchado rumores de esta relación no era lo mismo que verla e incluso haber visto cierto coqueteo entre esos dos durante los últimos meses las veces que estaban juntos, como había sido el caso de Tony, no preparaba a nadie en la Alta Sociedad para presenciar un espectáculo que degradaba a su clase y a su raza de modo tan miserable.

Si hubieran podido presenciar la escena que acontecía apenas tres horas después en el interior de la habitación de hotel que había alquilado Jennifer en el centro de la metrópoli neoyorquina para las ocasiones en las que no podía llegar a su casa a tiempo por motivos laborales o sociales y debía quedarse pernoctando en alguna parte, entonces la sensación que hubieran alcanzado es que estaban en presencia del comienzo de una especie de apocalipsis siniestro que iba a destruir todo rastro de civilización humana por los siglos de los siglos y sin posibilidad de salvación o redención.

La joven rubia, en medio de gemidos de éxtasis absoluto, se encontraba encima de su novio, cabalgándolo con pasión desenfrenada, chocando su blanco cuerpo con el moreno de este, y permitiendo que su virilidad se introdujera en ella cada vez más profundamente, aumentando así las sensaciones que provocaban sus gemidos y contorsiones corporales. Las manos de él masajeaban sus senos y recorrían frenéticamente cada rincón de su expuesto cuerpo. Sus brazos, su cara, sus muslos, sus nalgas, su entrepierna y en especial su clítoris recibieron la visita constante de las manos del chico que la penetraba con energía de semental. Parecía que quisiera marcar su territorio con sus manos, con la misma fuerza con la que ella se empeñaba en marcarlo a él con el ritmo frenético de su cabalgata que no parecía querer disminuir en potencia y se aceleraba constantemente alcanzando picos de locura.

La cama rechinaba como si una locomotora estuviera sacudiéndola y de las gargantas de ambos amantes escapaban gritos, sollozos y gemidos que demostraban el placer mutuo que se procuraban. Era difícil precisar quién penetraba a quien dada la violencia apasionada de la fusión de los cuerpos, lo que si estaba claro era que, si alguien tuviera la osadía de asomarse por algún rincón de la habitación para observar la acción de los jóvenes se hubiera encontrado con una carrera desbocada al placer que dejaría como acto de mentes infantiles cualquier película porno habida y por haber.

Jennifer siguió cabalgando ágilmente sobre su amante y bajo su cara hasta la de él para estamparle un beso tan intenso que lo hizo exhalar un largo gruñido. Pronto empezó entre ellos una batalla por el dominio viendo cual lengua empujaba más que la otra y quien penetraba más profundamente en la boca del otro. Besos tras besos que parecían ser el anticipo del comienzo de una danza de pasión caníbal. Manuel estrujo contra su pecho el torso de la joven y acaricio su espalda mientras ella continuaba empalándose a sí misma como si no hubiera un mañana. De pronto hubo un cambio de posiciones relampagueante, ágil y ejercido con ruda delicadeza. Manuel dio vueltas a su compañera, la tumbo de espalda y se coloco encima de ella, sin dejar de estar en su interior ni un momento. En cuestión de instantes empezó a embestirla con la misma furia con que ella antes lo montaba y acelero tanto los empujes que la obligaba a levantar y bajar sus caderas al ritmo de los embates de él.

Locos gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios, las uñas de ella hacían surcos en la espalda de él y los besos con los que se devoraban mutuamente aumentaban de intensidad de modo progresivo. Las manos de Manuel se movían con potencia posesiva por todo el cuerpo de Jennifer, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin recorrer. Senos, nalgas, vientre, piernas y brazos eran recorridos y acariciados como si estuviera empeñado en marcarlos como de su propiedad. Ella no se quedaba atrás en ansias posesivas y cada parte del cuerpo de su amante quedaba con la evidencia de unas uñas femeninas que lo habían cruzado de parte a parte para que no olvidara quien era su dueña.

Cada embestida de Manuel se correspondía con el vaivén de las caderas de la chica, que entusiasmada por la fuerza de la penetración no dejaba de proferir gemidos ahogados que aumentaban en potencia y amenazaban con empezar a ser escuchados mucho más allá de los muros de la habitación. Una sucesión endiablada de penetraciones y caricias que la derretían y la dejaban temblando con cada vez mayor intensidad. Gemidos iban y venían, tanto de la garganta de ella como de la de él hasta que el orgasmo amenazo con llevársela. Pero en ese momento Manuel contuvo su empuje, dejando a Jennifer a medias e impidiéndole alcanzar la plenitud que anhelaba.

Si ya toda la escena narrada hubiera bastado para llenar de indignación, furia y frustración a los arrogantes integrantes de la Oligarquía Industrial, Financiera y Militar de la Unión, lo que aconteció después los hubiera llevado al paroxismo de la rabia homicida. Jennifer dirigió la mirada a Manuel con una intensidad acusadora, como exigiendo explicaciones de su acción tan desconsiderada, a lo que Manuel se limito a sonreír con arrogancia y a esperar la acción de la joven a la que poseía. Lo que era esta acción no tarda demasiado en conocerse cuando de los labios de Jennifer salieron estas palabras:

_-Por favor. Mi Señor, no dejes a tu humilde sierva en esta desventurada situación. Concededme el honor de sentir vuestra fuerza y de darme el derecho de gozar completamente del placer que solo mi dueño me puede conceder._

_-Solo si me dices quien te posee, domina y manda. ¿De quién eres esclava? ¿Quién es tu Amo?_

_-Tú, Manuel. Solo tú. Eres mi amo, mi señor, mi maestro, mi dios, mi todo. Eres mi conquistador, mi vencedor, mi dueño en cuerpo y alma. Yo solo soy tu botín, tu propiedad, tu sierva, tu trofeo al que puedes usar y volver a usar tantas veces como mejor te lo parezca. Márcame una vez más como tuya y jamás dejare de serlo. Por favor poséeme hasta lo más hondo de mi ser._

Semejantes palabras de rendición y sumisión llevaron a Manuel al éxtasis completo y lo hicieron arreciar con pasión redoblada las embestidas contra la entrepierna de Jennifer. Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, velocidad y potencia y las caderas de la chica subían y bajaban impulsadas por esta potencia viril sin ejercer demasiada resistencia y regresando cada empuje con su propia entrega no menos ardiente. El último empuje de Manuel llevó al miembro viril de este hasta lo más profundo que podía insertarse en el cuerpo de la joven Jennifer y le provocaron una sucesión de orgasmos que la dejaron desmadejada, falleciente y completamente feliz.

Cualquiera que hubiera podido ver la cara de Jennifer tras la sesión que habían tenido y tras las últimas embestidas de Manuel hubiera podido constatar la felicidad que la chica tenía gracias a la fervorosa posesión de la que había sido protagonista. No parecía tener ganas de levantarse jamás de esa cama y mucho menos separarse del hombre que acababa de hacerla suplicar por placer y gozo y que se los había dado. Una imagen que los potentados hubieran considerado la peor de las traiciones. Una mujer de su raza y de su clase, una mujer que solo debía pertenecerle a ellos y ser la propiedad del mejor de ellos acababa de someterse y rendirse ante un hombre de sangre inferior, raza inferior y clase aun más inferior. Acababa de proclamarse ella misma su esclava y trofeo y a él como el gran conquistador de su cuerpo y su alma. Despreciable.

_-¿Qué crees que dirían tus familiares y amigos si supieran lo que acabamos de hacer aquí hace unos minutos?_

_-Estarían escandalizados como nunca antes. Y más todavía al escuchar mis palabras de entrega absoluta._

_-¿Eso no entra en contradicción con las lecciones acerca de la sumisión femenina que se le debe inculcar a todas las jóvenes de buena familia y qué sigue siendo bastante real en muchos círculos pese a que estamos en el Siglo XXI y han trascurrido más de cien años de la lucha sufragista?_

_-El machismo de nuestras familias es adecuadamente mantenido en secreto. No todas las familias lo aceptan. Ya ves cuantas mujeres con poder han salido últimamente de mi clase social. Ministras, senadoras, empresarias, premieres, presidentas o casi presidentas. Y aunque este machismo fuera público y notorio existe el problema de la raza y la clase. ¿Crees que alguien de mi clase y de mi estirpe aceptaría de buen grado que una mujer como yo proclame a un hombre de tu clase y estirpe como su señor y dueño? Ni por todo el oro del mundo._

_-Vamos todas esas palabras no eran más que un juego. Tu independencia es de una ferocidad demoníaca. Eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti en primer lugar._

_-Eso casi es peor que lo anterior. Y más que todo porque como bien sabes no fue un juego. Te amo, Manuel Pereira. Con pasión y locura. Y con respecto a la alcoba eres mi señor y dueño tantas veces como lo desees y puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca. Y ello es un insulto para todos los cretinos de la Alta Sociedad que se creían con derecho a disponer de mí y de mi cuerpo, solo porque nací en la misma clase social que ellos y por ende caía en su área de depredación natural. Yo llegue y me escape de sus garras para entregarme a los brazos de un hombre visto por ellos como poco menos que estiércol. El hecho que yo sea capaz de imponer directrices en una compañía que nada tiene que envidiarle a Osborn, Roxxon, Exxon, Stark, Frost y demás monstruos de la Clase Alta, que tenga la capacidad de dirigir y organizar fuerzas políticas serias y organizadas y coherentes y que estas sean capaces de poner en tres y dos al mismo poderío del Estado. El hecho que embajadores y potentados de grandes potencias internacionales, galácticas e intergalácticas me traten con respeto y pidan mi consejo y mi atención y aceptan las sugerencias e incluso las ordenes que les dé. Todo ello rompe con el paradigma de lo que debe ser una Dama de mi alcurnia, entre los círculos más retrógrados de mi mundo sociopolítico. Y para ellos soy triplemente culpable. Traiciono a mi sexo al tener capacidades "masculinas". Traiciono a mi clase al ponerme de parte de los insurgentes. Traiciono a mi raza al apoyar a las minorías raciales y a los mutantes. Y traiciono a todas esas cosas al entregarme a ti como mujer todas las veces que me de la regalada gana._

Manuel estaba agradablemente sorprendido y entusiasmado por la larga exposición de la chica a la que había llegado a admirar y amar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de expresarse porque esta se levanto prestamente y comenzó a ir al baño para arreglarse e irse. Antes de despedirse y ordenarle que se fuera le dijo como explicación:

_-Esta tregua no ha hecho más que posponer lo inevitable. En cualquier momento la guerra volverá a sacudir nuestro país y quizá el planeta entero. Al mismo tiempo que yo, Markson, Weinmann, los genoshanos y los alienígenos estábamos conversando y planeando, también lo hacían los Generales Dorados y los Grandes Magnates. Y apuesto lo que sea a que hablaban de lo mismo que nosotros: Los planes para contrarrestar al enemigo y aniquilarlo sin piedad y hacerse con todo el poder sociopolítico de la nación. Y también una conversación semejante la mantenían los Avengers y sus camaradas. Muchos creen que alcanzamos la normalidad. Esto no es más que la Calma antes de la Tempestad._


End file.
